Peace Seeker
by Waluigi-Official
Summary: Losing everything you've ever fought for is hard. Stuck in a new world, Naruto has to decide whether he'll be able to move forward, or if he'll be stuck forever lamenting his past mistakes. Rinnegan and Mangekyo Naruto. Naruto x Rias. No Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new Fanfiction!**

**Now, I know that this crossover is overdone, but...I want to do it anyway. I like Naruto. He fits in the Highschool Dxd world pretty well. So there.**

**This is a Naruto x Rias story. I don't like Harems, because it devolves into the guy getting pulled around by however many girls he's surrounded with. I won't be changing my mind about the pairing, either now or later.**

**Naruto is OP here. He has his Six Paths powers, and Sasuke's Rinnegan and Sharingan.**

**I don't own either story. It should be obvious by now.**

* * *

"Rias!"** \- Human Speech**

_'Kurama?'_ **\- Human Thought**

**"Naruto." - Beastial Speech**

**_'Naruto...' _**\- **Bestial Thought**

**_"Rasengan!"_ \- Jutsu/Magic**

* * *

"We gotta try something new!"

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one!"

"So you've finally noticed, huh?!"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, dodging one of Kaguya's attacks. She had separated them from the others, just after hitting Obito with her All-Killing Ash Bone. Now Sasuke and Naruto were trapped within a dimension filled with grassy plains and lakes. If Naruto had time to observe his surroundings, he would have said it was a nice place to relax. Shikamaru would have had a blast watching the clouds. But he couldn't stop. Kaguya kept pushing them, and Sasuke didn't have time to open a portal back to the sand dimension.

Sasuke was abusing his new Rinnegan, teleporting around her constantly, trying to find some kind of opening. Meanwhile, Naruto was taking her head-on, using his enhanced speed to blitz at her, barely missing as he passed.

This had gone on for a long time now, and Kaguya was getting smarter. She had almost hit Naruto with her All-Killing Ash Bone, and it was only his ability to combine the Hiraishin with Sage Mode that allowed him to teleport away in time.

"**From the Left, Mother!"** Black Zetsu remarked, just as Sasuke appeared with a Chidori in hand. Kaguya flew upwards, thrusting her All-Killing Ash Bone downwards.

Sasuke saw it coming in slow motion. He could see the attack rushing towards his eyes. He jumped backward, eyes widening as he felt the tip of the attack nick his ankles. Immediately, he lost all feeling in his foot, and he watched as his skin slowly began to turn to ash.

'_T-this is it?! My mission?!'_ Sasuke fell backward, staring at his foot. "N-no…" He whimpered.

Kaguya floated down, smiling at his form. Black Zetsu complimented her on a job well done. It was wonderful, seeing her son writhing in pain below her, ripe for her to take _**her**_ chakra back.

"GET BACK!" Kaguya was slammed backward, flying 100s of meters away, before the Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken exploded, injecting malicious chakra into her body, causing her to shapeshift into horribly disfigured versions of the Tailed Beasts. She could barely control her own body.

Naruto could hardly care about what was happening to her because he was watching his brother slowly disintegrate before his eyes. "What?!"

"**It's over Naruto...he won't make it."**

"I can heal him. I got Old Man Sage's powers?" Naruto said shakily.

"No...you can't heal this...it's over for me Naruto."

"It can't be!"

"It is! You...you are the stronger one...you were always walking in front of me, just like my brother...and in the end, I never surpassed either of you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi bared Konoha's hatred, to spare the Uchiha clan...he decided to walk in the darkness, to protect the light…" Sasuke's foot had become a pile of ash. "I wanted to do the same thing... I was supposed to protect the new world!" Sasuke hit the ground beside him.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed breathlessly.

"I was going to erase the past, wipe the slate clean. I would use my power to make sure there would never be any war again…"

"How were you going to do that?"

"I would kill the Five Kage...and erase everyone associated with me...including you." Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes. "There was only one place that Onii-San failed. He didn't erase me. He couldn't erase his bond with his brother, and that's why he fell in the end... Naruto, a Hokage...a Kage means Shadow... A Kage has to walk alone and bear the hatred alone. That's what it means to be Hokage. To walk the dark path alone so everyone else can feel the light."

'_Like what Nagato wanted…'_

"**No...it's what you wanted to do. You wanted to do everything yourself so that no one would hate anybody else."**

'_I sounded... I was like this.' Naruto admitted. 'I did want this…'_

"You wanted to be Hokage so bad Naruto...it was your dream. So...why did you refuse to erase your bonds. I took, I killed, I destroyed. Eventually, everyone chose to sever their bonds with me...but you refused. I want to know... I need to know why." Sasuke watched the ash slowly crawl up his legs.

"I...because you're my friend…"

"... What does friend mean to you?"

"No...you're not my friend...you're my brother...my family. The only family that I had. Sasuke...watching you leave...to go to the darkness, it tore something from me. It hurt to let you go...so I couldn't, I wouldn't...you...we both know how it is to feel alone. We both know how it feels to lose someone you love...and we both know how much it hurts. It hurts being alone. We were so alone, for so long...and when I finally got what I wanted, when we got those bonds, we had to love and cherish them, because there weren't that many...and watching you willingly throw our bonds away, willingly go back to being alone, willingly go back to being in pain...it hurts me...it hurts me to see you alone. So I couldn't let you…"

"...why did you care so much?"

"Weren't you listening!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke by the collar. "Your plan, to erase the past and live in the shadows. That's a fake peace Sasuke! It doesn't last. It's just as fake as the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It's not worth the pain you'd have to suffer... Imagine if we never found those bonds, if we'd been alone forever. How would we cope! We'd have gone insane, we would have murdered, and never feel anything for anyone else! We needed those bonds Sasuke. Without them...well, I don't think we would have been human anymore…"

"..." Sasuke didn't have anything to say. Naruto was right. Without the bonds Sasuke had had, he wouldn't have been here today. He wouldn't be who he was. His bonds had shaped him.

"Itachi told me...he said that no matter how strong I got, I could never do everything alone...The only way to real peace is cooperation."

"The Shinobi forces only united because they had a common enemy."

"And now they've realized that they had no reason to hate each other in the first place."

"It took a war to start that."

"It would have happened eventually...the world just needed more gentle people. People were coming around."

"How do you know?"

"Did people deserve to die so that other people would come together?" Naruto asked. Sasuke remained silent. "The entire village hated me...if they can overcome their hatred of me, then they can do it for the other villages too.

"Only because you became a hero…"

"No...That helped, but you know that by the time you left, the village didn't hate me as much. It was getting better, slowly, yeah, but it was...Sasuke...it's possible. Peace is possible...but no one can be alone for it to work. Hatred is what starts the cycle...how can we stop it with more?"

"..."

"It has to end, Sasuke...that's why I can't let you start hatred. I can't let you go...It's for you...and for everyone."

Sasuke felt his legs began to decay. He could tell that he was running out of time. He could also sense that Kaguya was getting control of her body again. He smiled.

He felt like he finally understood Naruto's reasoning...Naruto was right. Deep down, Sasuke didn't want to go back to being alone either...and if Naruto was the one who was going to survive, Naruto had to bring peace to the world. It was Naruto's responsibility now. Sasuke raised his hands to his face, above his eyes. His Sharingan Swelled, and he felt his Rinnegan pulse as he prepared himself.

"Sasuke?"

Reaching inwards, he ripped his eyes out, gritting his teeth in pain. He couldn't see anymore, but he could still feel his eyes within his hand.

"The hell?! What are you doing?!"

"Take them...I trust you Naruto...you need to stop her."

"What?"

"**An Uchiha willing to give up his eyes...this is the first I've seen,"** Kurama remarked.

"**Take them...you need them to defeat her." **Son Goku stated.

"**It's for the best, Naruto," **Gyuki commented.

Naruto reached out hesitantly, taking the eyes from Sasuke. Hesitantly, Naruto reached for his eye, hands shaking.

"You can do it…" Sasuke said softly.

Grimacing, Naruto plunged his hand inward, ripping his right eye from its socket. "Hrgh!" Naruto slammed Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan into his eye. Holding his hand over it, he began the healing process.

"**Oh, wow...holy shit."**

"What?" Naruto asked out loud.

"**They integrated perfectly with your cells...it's like your an Uchiha." **Kurama started. "**Probably something to do with the Sage of Six Paths Cells…"** He trailed off.

"Your eye…" Sasuke asked. "How is it?"

"It still hurts...but," Naruto pulled his hand away. "I can see…" He caught sight of his reflection in a lake nearby. "My eye looks normal! Did I fuck it up?!"

"Try sending chakra to your eye," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Holy shit, I have the Sharingan." Naruto watched his new eye change from his normal blue, to blood red, and the 3 tomoe appeared and began to swirl. He sent more to the eye, and he watched it shift until it resembled Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. "Why does it go back to normal? That never happened to Kakashi-Sensei…"

"**It's your cells, Naruto...they combined seamlessly."**

I knew it would work...now...take my Rinnegan." Sasuke could feel the ash reach his torso. Once it reached his lungs, it would be over for him.

"Alright." Naruto reached for the other eye.

"**Now!"**

An All-Killing Ash Bone descended from above, striking Naruto in the hand. Kaguya was back.

"No-no, I can't die too!" Naruto yelled, staring at his hand. Just then, he heard the sound of chirping birds and felt a massive amount of pain as the Chidori cut through his arm, leaving it severed at the elbow. Naruto watched as the rest of his arm slowly turned to ash.

"You need to stop her. Take my eye, and seal her away forever." Sasuke said as the ash reached his stomach.

"Why didn't you do that to your leg?"

"I didn't know it would work...move!"

Naruto jumped backward, grabbing the Rinnegan from Sasuke just as another All-Killing Ash Bone descended, striking Sasuke in the chest.

"Promise you'll stop her!" Sasuke yelled as his heart began to disintegrate. "Promise!"

"It's your last wish...of course I'll keep it," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled, just before the remains of his body slumped over. He was gone.

"Alright…" Naruto used his left hand to pull out his other eye, placing the Rinnegan inside. Dodging backward, he held his hand over the eye, integrating it into his body. Kaguya watched silently.

Naruto watched as his new Rinnegan activated. It was weird, being able to see chakra differently than before. Naruto watched as the sun and moon marks appeared on his left hand. They'd combined into one seal.

"**Naruto...I think it's safe to say that you are the most powerful person now...you are the new Sage of Six Paths."**

"That's not important right now, Kurama…" Naruto activated his new Sharingan. "We have to beat her." Rushing towards her, he pushed chakra into his Rinnegan. "_**Shinra Tensei!"**_

Kaguya was pushed backward by an invisible force, tumbling through the air. She barely had time to react, when Naruto slammed into her, sending them through a portal Naruto had created. They tumbled into a dimension of water, ocean as far as the eye could see.

Kaguya created All-Killing Ash Bones, trying to stop Naruto from slamming into her, but Naruto poured chakra into his Truth-Seeking Orbs, before slamming her with them, dodging her attack. She was bombarded from all sides with attacks, ranging from clones with Rasengan to Rasenshuriken.

To Naruto, it was all a blur. His mind wasn't fully there anymore. He was only focused on one thing: Win. He had to. So he put more effort in, made more clones, teleported towards her and slammed a Boil Release: Rasenshuriken into her back, sending her flying. He sent a clone back to the sand dimension, trying to spare Kakashi and Sakura from the heat.

"**Mother!"** Black Zetsu cried.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled.

"**Got it!"** Kurama activated his chakra, forming a chakra construct around Naruto. The 9 remaining Naruto clones did the same.

"_**Amaterasu!"**_ Kaguya began to burn as the black flames licked at her skin.

"Combine!" The original Naruto yelled at his clones. The chakra constructs began to merge until there were three left. Three massive 3-headed 6-armed Kyuubi's each holding a Truth-Seeking Orb enhanced Rasenshuriken and a Tailed-Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. The original stood back, smiling as his old clone dissipated, telling him that Sakura and Kakashi had made it back to the Elemental Nations.

"GO!" He commanded.

"_**Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball RasenShuriken!"**_ The clones yelled, all thrusting their attacks towards Kaguya. She was battered from all sides as the attacks exploded, destroying almost everything within their range, including the shadow clones. Naruto used Amenotejikara to get close just as the explosions stopped, opening a portal back to the acid ocean dimension.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto created 2 more clones, who moved forwards, tackling Kaguya through the portal as Naruto stayed behind to reclaim his Truth-Seeking Orbs.

Naruto recalled them to his side, and the 9 orbs came out of the water vapor left behind after his latest attack. Naruto closed the portal behind him, entering the acid dimension.

For Kaguya, it was going horribly. She was beaten and bruised. That last attack had taken so much out of her, and these two clones would not stop. They appeared, and hit, and then disappeared before she could react. Why did it have to be so difficult? They were using _**her**_ chakra. She should have been able to reclaim it easily.

"**Right!"** Black Zetsu shouted. She thrust out her arm, clotheslining a clone who'd just appeared. He spun out, losing control of his speed, ad descending into the acid, dissipating on contact.

Naruto grimaced. He had to end it now before Black Zetsu stopped his other clone. Hopefully, his clone would know what to do. Forming a Magnet Release: Rasenshuriken He thrust it forward, followed by his Truth-Seeking Orbs before flying upwards.

"**It's coming!"** Black Zetsu warned as the attack approached. Kaguya nodded, dodging sideways, watching the attack pass her by.

Naruto suddenly appeared before her, grabbing her horn. "..." He stared into her eyes, eyes hardening as she glared back into his. "I'm sorry...but I can't let you!" Naruto used his feet, pushing into her stomach as he pulled backward, causing immense strain on her horns, until, with a crack he flew backward, holding her broken horn.

Pain erupted from her forehead, blinding her. She grit her teeth, trying not to scream.

"**Above!"** Looking up, she saw Naruto, the original, rushing down at her, seal blazing in his hand. She tried to back away, but she found herself surrounded by Truth-Seeking Orbs.

"There's nowhere to run! _**Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei!"**_ He slammed the seal into her face.

'_Why?!'_ Kaguya thought, just as dust began to circulate around her. It was the same as when her sons did this to her. They betrayed her and sealed her away. '_Why…'_

Her body began to morph, growing back into the 10 tails. The rocks began to grow larger and larger, covering its body quicker and quicker. Energy began to leak out of it, and the forms of the tailed beasts began to reappear. Naruto saw a black blip move away from the sealing, and he quickly chased after it, catching it after a few seconds.

"I thought you wanted to be with your mother?" Naruto said, smiling, though that smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Why don't you stay with her...forever." He threw Black Zetsu into the seal, watching as he was covered by the earth.

"**You did it, Naruto," **Yang Kurama said.

"**You freed us," **Saiken remarked.

"**Thank you," **Isobu said.

"Yeah...ouch." Naruto grimaced, holding his still bleeding severed arm. "Let's leave before we all fall into the acid." Activating his Rinnegan, he created a portal beneath them, pouring more chakra in until it was big enough to fit everybody.

"I think...I'm gonna seal her dimension away too, so no one can get to her again," Naruto said, staring up at the seal. It was slowly rising higher and higher, much slower than they were falling.

"**How?"**

"Like this." Naruto deactivated his Six Paths Sage Mode, along with the Sharingan. Flaring the Rinnegan, he closed the portal as he fell through, packing the space so tightly, no one would ever be able to open it again.

"**...what's this?"** Gyuki asked.

Naruto looked around. This didn't look right. This didn't feel right either. At all...actually, it burned. Naruto began to writhe in pain, his body began to scream at him.

"**That stings actually...Oh shit, something is wrong with him!"** Shukaku yelled.

"**Naruto, activate your Cloak!"**

"I can't! Yin Kurama used all of his chakra!"

"**Alright, get out of the way!" **Kurama yelled, floating over towards Naruto. "**Let's do this!"** Kurama tapped Naruto's stomach, right where the seal had been. He was quickly sucked inwards, appearing back within the seal.

"**It's going to be nice to finally be back together."** Yin Kurama said.

"**Yup." **Yang Kurama nodded before the two Kurama's began to merge back into one.

As soon as the process was over, the newly whole Kurama sent his chakra into Naruto's system, activating the Kyuubi cloak. Naruto stopped squirming, but the poison was still in the air, and it was beginning to affect the other Bijuu.

"What's happening?" Hagaromo suddenly appeared before them. "Ah…this is strange."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't another dimension...this is the space between dimensions...and the air is deadly to all things."

"**Can you do something father?"** Gyuki asked.

"I'm not sure...the only thing I can think of is to seal all of you into Naruto...that will protect you from the air at least…"

"**I'm willing…" **Matatabi said.

"**Sure," **Kukuo remarked.

"**For someone like me, it seems a bit...demeaning, but I'll do it,"** Shukaku said arrogantly.

The other tailed beasts agreed as well, and Hagaromo began the sealing process.

They started with Shukaku, working their way up based on tail numbers.

"I've undone the remaining Edo-Tensei…" Hagaromo said. "You don't have to worry about them." Finally, Gyuki was sealed away, and the bijuu didn't have to worry about the poisonous air.

"I don't seem to have much chakra left...I have one last request Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I always wanted peace...but my teachings were corrupted...and all it brought was war. I...I failed to spread the message...but you are still young Naruto. I believe that you will succeed where I failed...I ask that you spread the message of Ninshu to all people, and teach them to use their power to help others. I believe that humans can find peace...there can be peace...please don't give up on them." Hagaromo's body began to fade. "You are my successor. Please...bear the name of Sage of Six Paths, and lead humanity towards a better future." His figure began to waver before finally disappearing.

Naruto watched him go, along with the Tailed Beasts now sealed within. The Old Man was right. It was Naruto's responsibility to teach people how to live in peace. He was given the power to do so. He had to use it right.

"**Let's get out of here," **Kurama said.

"Agreed." Naruto flared his Rinnegan, feeling his chakra levels dip further. "Uhh...I don't actually know how to use this right…"

"**Then how did you get back to her dimension?"**

"I kinda, just...opened a portal and it ended up being the right one...Let me try that again." Naruto opened a portal. Looking into it, he stared around at the strange landscape. There seemed to be a massive building surrounded by dead trees. Along with...an Ocean of Blood?

"**That's not ours."**

"Yeah, I can tell, Kurama." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind." Closing the portal, he tried to find a different location. This time, it was a massive building with a strange mark above a sign reading: Fairy Tail.

"Dammit! That's not it either." Naruto yelled, closing his left eye. The Rinnegan was beginning to drain more and more chakra as he kept it open, and Naruto had used so much that he was practically empty now. Along with the fact that his arm was still bleeding out, and the poisonous air, Naruto was starting to worry about his health.

"And there's no nature here, so I can't use Sage Mode to search for their chakra either!" Naruto grit his teeth. "C'mon!" Naruto began to search for any energy he could find, which was difficult to do in this dimensional gap. It didn't feel like there was anything nearby.

Just then, he felt a sudden energy spike, coming from...somewhere. He wasn't sure what that energy was, but it had just flared dramatically before dropping quickly. Naruto didn't recognize the energy at all.

"**I...sense chakra...it's unfamiliar and very sparse...but it's near the source of that energy...It kinda reminds me of yours Matatabi."** Kurama remarked.

"**It does seem Cat like…"**

"But I don't recognize it at all...and I can't sense my friends either."

"**Try it anyway, maybe we'll be lucky!"** Chomei said.

Naruto opened his eye, ripping a hole into the dimension. Just then, Naruto felt a pang as his chakra level dropped to dangerously low. The Chakra cloak dissipated, and Naruto fell forwards, the portal closing just as he passed through.

* * *

"I resign...okay, I resign!" Riser held his attack high up in the air. "Please...just let him go!"

Issei slid backward, almost falling off the edge of the roof. Riser smirked, allowing his attack to fade away, before holding Rias closer. There were tears in her eyes, but she did nothing.

To Issei, it was a blur. All he could think about was how unfair this was. They had trained so hard, sacrificed so much so that Rias wouldn't have to marry that scum, and it hadn't worked. It didn't work.

A magic circle appeared on the ground beneath the rooftop. Grayfia, Ajuka, Sirzechs, along with Rias and Riser's peerages appeared. Sirzechs seemed tense, but he refrained from saying anything. Grayfia and Ajuka seemed passive, but they're masks seemed to waver slightly. Akeno led the peerage over to Rias, who just seemed to collapse. She seemed so...broken.

Issei was beginning to feel tired. He had used so much of his energy trying to win, that now he was having a hard time staying on his feet. However, he refused to faint. Rias didn't need more things to worry about. He refused to make this worse for her.

The air before them shimmered slightly, drawing their attention. It seemed to shift and waver, before suddenly tearing apart, revealing a shimmering void behind it. Just as quickly, it disappeared, leaving something on the ground before them.

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. Whatever this thing was, it was extremely powerful.

"That was the Dimensional Gap…" Ajuka remarked. "Nothing is supposed to survive in there. Sirzechs nodded, just when the thing began to move.

The person had spiky blond hair, almost yellow, which wasn't a color most people had. He was tanned, but Sirzechs couldn't see much more of him. He lay crumpled on the dirt.

* * *

"Ow…" Naruto muttered. He'd face-planted into the dirt since he couldn't really use his arms to stop it.

"**This doesn't seem right…"** Kukuo said.

"Huh?" Naruto moved slowly. His chest hurt, and his arm was beginning to burn. Looking up, he could barely make out the shape of strange people watching him.

'_Aren't they all supposed to be trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi?'_

"**That's right, and this isn't the Elemental Nations either."** Kurama started. "**From what I can tell, this is a mini dimension, within a larger dimension. It's strange, but that's where all the energy was coming from…"**

"It's not right…" Naruto opened his Rinnegan, flinching in pain. "Let me try again."

* * *

Ajuka watched the boy look around, before flinching as another rip appeared in the air. The boy staggered to his feet, limping through the tear, which closed behind him.

There was silence, as the present devils tried to figure out what had happened. However, it was Rias who noticed that he was missing his right arm. It had been bleeding heavily when he began to move, leaving blood spots on the floor.

The air began to shimmer again, and the same boy fell out of the portal, collapsing once again.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "Here again!"

They watched him open another portal, before disappearing again. Again, he reappeared a few seconds later, looking even more tired than before. The boy kept on going, opening portals, but he never seemed to get anywhere. Finally, the boy stopped, heaving on the floor, seeming to breathe his last breath.

* * *

'_Why...why can't I use this right! Why can't I find their chakra!'_

"**Naruto...I think they're gone...The God Tree is turning them into White Zetsu...or it already has."**

'_No way! That wasn't supposed to happen for a while!'_

"**Naruto, I don't know if you can sense it, but time here is much slower than it was in the Elemental Nations...it might have already been long enough…"** Son Goku said. "**Your friends are gone."**

'_No! I can still save them!'_

"**Naruto! We don't even know how to get back. We can't sense them, and the energy here is stronger than there, which shouldn't be, because this place is weaker than the Elemental Nations...I know that it hurts, but your friends are probably dead."**

'_...Then what was the point of it all?!'_

"**To stop Kaguya...Kaguya wanted to take all chakra from people, she wanted to be God...I don't know, but to me, it sounds like there isn't just one God Tree. There might be others, and who knows what she would have done to the others if she got ours."**

'_How do we even know if they're gone!'_

"**Naruto, you don't even have enough chakra to move anymore, let alone open a portal back to the Elemental Nations...Son Goku is right, they're not there anymore."** Kurama said. He felt bad...really bad. Naruto had fought so hard to stop it, and in the end, it didn't work out for him. His friends and family had died. '_**I wonder if the Rinnegan can go to the Afterlife dimension...it could be possible.'**_

* * *

Grayfia shivered. This boy may have been exhausted, but there was a lot of power sealed deep inside of him. She wasn't sure if her husband could beat the child on his best day.

They silently watched as the boy's expression changed from anger to desperation, to deep and utter sorrow. Tears began to leak from his eyes, as he clenched them shut. However, he did not make a single sound. All the boy did was repeatedly mouth:

"I'm sorry"

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was silence. It was hard to understand, but seeing the boy so shattered made this already sad day even worse. He seemed to exude an aura that made you feel what he felt. It was depressing.

Finally, the boy seemed to relax, as his already minuscule energy levels dropped even lower, sending him into a state of rest. He remained motionless, only the rise and fall of his chest told them that he was still alive.

"I can't believe that there's someone out there who can freely manipulate the dimensional gap…" Ajuka said, approaching the boy cautiously.

"It is strange...and there isn't a trace of devil or holy power within him…" Sirzechs remarked. "But...there is Youkai...and a strange form of Senjutsu...I've never felt something like this before...his body is coated in natural energy...it's protecting him." It was strange. His body seemed to be completely open to natural energy, allowing it to pass through him without any resistance. However, as it exited his body, it felt...purified...almost Holy, but not quite. If it wasn't for the fact that his energy screamed human, Sirzechs would have assumed that he was some sort of God.

"What are we going to do with him?" Grayfia asked.

"I say that anybody able to pass through the dimensional gap should be treated as a potential ally," Ajuka said.

"I agree...let's take him to the Mansion, and then we'll wait and see what happens."

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Had to get Naruto into the Underworld somehow. **

**For anybody who doesn't like OP characters, don't worry. Naruto will struggle against his own foes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not expect to get this much attention before uploading the second chapter. It's insane!**

**This chapter is much longer than the first. I just kinda wanted to show off Naruto now that he's fighting people so far beneath him in power. And Riser is a nice punching bag.**

* * *

"..." Naruto opened his eyes, staring at the darkness surrounding him. He was submerged in water, but he wasn't wet.

"**Finally conscious enough to appear here huh?"** Kurama said, appearing within Naruto's line of sight. "**It gets boring in here quickly."**

"Hey, guys…" Naruto sighed, lifting himself upwards. He quickly fell to his right, not used to being without the arm. "How long have I been asleep?"

"**Not really sure...this place has a strange day and night cycle, almost artificial, but I'd say that it's been at least a day or two."**

"Okay...At least my chakra is back."

"**You actually have a lot more than before...it's astronomical, almost as much as Kurama,"** Gyuki spoke, appearing by Kurama's side.

"Great…" Naruto muttered, sitting up. He could see the other Tailed Beasts sitting nearby.

"**...are you going to be okay?"** Chomei asked quietly.

"...I don't know...it doesn't feel right...I'm just sitting here, in this dimension, and my friends might be dead, and I don't know if they're even okay! What about Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto gripped his head. "I left them there, in a dimension where our friends are dying...They're all alone...and I was the one who took them there!"

"**..."**

"And If I'd beaten her faster, or if I'd been more careful, Sasuke wouldn't have died either, and maybe he'd be able to do something! All my friends are trapped in some stupid illusion, not knowing that they're slowly dying, and I don't know what to do! I don't know how to fix it!"

"**...I know…"**

"Why didn't I do it right! I have all this power, and I can't even use it to save my friends! What's wro-"

"**You stopped Kaguya from destroying your world, ruling over it with the chakra she would have stolen from your friends...I think you saved them from that."**

"What's the point if they're not even alive to know it...they die either way…"

"**...I didn't want to tell you this, but there's a chance that you could save them again." **Naruto stared up at Kurama, eyes wet. "**The Rinnegan allows you to travel through dimensions...maybe, just maybe, you could break into the afterlife. I didn't want to give you false hope though."**

"...heh...hahaha…" Naruto wheezed. "Maybe...maybe...if I'm able to use this right." Naruto pointed to his eye. "But I can't...I don't even know where to start."

"**We'll help you...we don't know anything about this dimension either...maybe you could get even stronger."**

"I don't want to get stronger...I'm never strong enough anyway." Naruto grit his teeth.

"**...Naruto."** Matatabi stepped forwards. "**I didn't know your friends, and I can't claim that I loved humans...but you seem to have formed a special connection with everyone you've ever met...you even got Kurama to like you, and he has a stick shoved so far up his ass that he's about to choke on it." **Kurama gaped, speechless. "**I know this doesn't help much, but you'll make new friends. I can see it within you. You can't help but befriend the people that you meet. It's apart of you...and from what I've seen from you, and what Kurama has said, I know that deep down, you know that your friends wouldn't want you to stay here, weeping forever about what happened. I'm not saying that you should move on...but don't stay here in regret. Live on...and keep them in your heart."**

"**I had no idea you could say something so nice."**

"**Shut up Shukaku,"** Matatabi said over her shoulder.

"**Aside from the comment about me, Matatabi is right," **Kurama said, looking down at Naruto. "**Imagine what your grandmother would do if she saw you sit here forever."**

"She'd probably yell at me for being such a lazy ass." Naruto smiled at his shoes, holding himself with his arm.

"**And Sakura?"**

"She'd hit me...You guys are right…"

"**And Lee?"**

"Something about bringing my flames of youth back." Naruto stood up, looking up towards the Tailed Beasts. "Thanks, guys...I shouldn't give up here...and if you're right about other God Trees, then I need to get stronger...so that I can protect my new friends, whoever they are!"

"**He's back." **Gyuki nodded towards Matatabi. "**Good job."**

"**What about me?! I did stuff too!"**

"**You didn't do shit Kurama!"**

"**Let me remind you that I have Nine Tailes, while you only have one, Shukaku!"**

"**Tails don't mean shit!" **Shukaku ran at Kurama, summoning sand to his side. "**I'll prove it!"**

Naruto watched the two wrestle, the other Tailed Beasts forming a circle around the two. Naruto had forgotten, but they were siblings. They were acting just like brothers, just like he and Sasuke. How he had ever thought of them as monsters, he wasn't sure. They had just as much humanity as anybody else.

"**I'd leave before they get even more violent," **Gyuki said, turning to Naruto. "**It may be boring in here, but at least we aren't trapped behind some cage door...there's space to do something. We'll be fine."**

"Alright, time to wake up," Naruto said, closing his eyes. He concentrated, already used to entering and leaving his mindscape by now. "Kurama, I do want to see if I can see my friends one more time...if it's possible."

"**Okay!"** Kurama grunted, biting Shukaku's tail. Naruto grinned, leaving the Tailed Beasts to their entertainment.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room. He was laying in a massive bed, bigger than anything he'd ever slept in before. The second thing he noticed was the presence in his room. The energy was female, and felt similar to chakra, but...slightly tainted, and seemingly inhuman.

"You've awoken." The lady said. Naruto sat up, looking over at the woman. Naruto may have been oblivious to women, but even he knew that she was beautiful. Her hair was very long, something that he enjoyed, and the color was pleasant, a light silver, almost bordering white. She was wearing a maid outfit, that for some reason made her breasts seem bigger. Naruto wasn't sure why that was.

"Um...hello...Where am I?"

"You are currently within the Gremory Mansion."

"...where is that?"

"Within the Underworld."

"...like the afterlife?"

"No, the home of the devils."

'_What? Devils? Is that what they are?'_

"**This is a different dimension. The rules here are different than in the Elemental Nations."**

'_Did you guys finish your fight?'_

"**Yup, I won." **Naruto could practically hear Kurama's smirk.

"**Shut up!" **Shukaku yelled.

"Um, miss? I'm pretty sure you noticed, but I'm not from here...what's a devil?" Naruto wasn't sure, but this woman exuded an aura that screamed, respect me. Naruto could sense that he was far stronger than her, but he still felt like he shouldn't piss her off, or it would end painfully.

"I am Grayfia Lucifage, the maid." She stared at him, making him feel self-conscious, especially since he was almost naked. Apparently, they'd removed his clothes when they bandaged him up. "A devil is a species that resides within this dimension, and we are one of the three factions, along with Angels and the Fallen."

"O...kay?" Naruto didn't know anything about this. He knew that angels were supposed to be the servants of God, but these devils didn't seem that bad. She hadn't attacked him, and he had been bandaged. "Um...could I get some food?" Kurama had been right, it had been at least a day because Naruto could not remember being hungrier.

"Of course, please follow me to the dining hall," Grayfia said, raising her arm towards the door.

"Yeah." Naruto slid out from under the covers, struggling slightly without his dominant arm. "Uh...do you know where my clothes are?" He asked, looking down at himself.

"Yes," She said, bending down towards a nearby drawer. She pulled out his jumpsuit. "They were tattered when you arrived, so we took the liberty of repairing them."

"Thanks," Naruto took them from her, struggling to put the shirt on with his arm the way it was. Eventually, he got it, along with the pants, but something wasn't right.

'_Did...did I get taller?'_ Naruto said, looking down. His jumpsuit was much higher on his legs than he remembered, and it felt a little tight in certain areas.

"**I think so,"** Saiken said. "**Everything about you is larger now. Your chakra system is probably the biggest change, but I'm pretty sure your body had to adapt to all our chakra."**

* * *

Grayfia watched the boy struggle to pull on his outfit, noting that he seemed uncomfortable without his arm. He examined his body, lingering for a moment, before finally turning to her. She had been observing him for a while now, and the power she'd felt was still sealed deep down, but it seemed even larger than before, leading her to believe that he still wasn't utilizing all his energy.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have Ramen?" The boy asked, following her towards the door. "I could go for some Ramen."

"That is not normally served, but I'm sure that the chef could make something." The boy seemed nice enough, but she did not want to anger a being with the amount of power he held. "May I ask for your name?"

"Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy raised his severed arm, seemingly trying to do something, before noticing and switching to his left arm, and saluting off of his forehead.

"And you are what type of creature?" Grayfia asked."

"Uh...human?" Naruto said, seeming confused. "I think, at least...that might have changed. If not, then I'm not sure...it's not devil, angel or fallen though."

"And where do you come from?"

"I came from a place called the Elemental Nations...well...it doesn't exist anymore."

"What happened?"

"...There was a war...it was over this...power, and the results were...weren't that great." Naruto said, looking away. He obviously had a hard time talking about it. Maybe it would be better to ask later.

"We've arrived," Grayfia said, opening the door to the dining hall. Immediately, a cook appeared from the kitchen. "Would it be possible to order Ramen?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The devil said, running back into the kitchen.

"This place is really big…" Naruto muttered. Grayfia turned to him. "How rich do these Gremory people have to be?"

"May I introduce you to the leaders of the Devil Faction?" Grayfia said, presenting the two. She had already informed them the moment that Naruto had woken up. "Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beezlebub."

* * *

"**Okay, so you are probably the strongest being in this dimension if these two are the leaders."** Son Goku stated.

"**The red-haired one seems to be the stronger one, and even then, he's only around Saiken's level,"** Kurama muttered. "**But don't become arrogant. Your humbleness one of your only tolerable qualities."**

'_Shut up!'_ Naruto yelled at them. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Thanks for letting me stay here!" Naruto's eyes were immediately attracted to his hair. Apparently, he'd gotten his dad's attraction to red hair.

"Of course, my wife is very good at her-ow!-I mean, my maid is very good at her job!" Sirzechs said, rubbing his cheek.

'_Wife?'_ Naruto looked between the two. '_She doesn't act like it…'_

"You were severely injured, repeatedly breaking into the dimensional gap like that...can I ask why?"

"Um...I was trying to go home...I was fighting...and we started crossing dimensions, and I wasn't sure how to get back...and when I tried to find my friend's energy...the only place I found was here…"

Sirzechs grimaced. It seemed like a bad topic.

"I have Ramen here!"

"Ooh, that's mine!" Naruto yelled, raising his severed arm into the air. "Here!" Naruto instantly seemed much happier. He sat down at a nearby table, while Sirzechs and Ajuka sat opposite of him, while Grayfia remained standing. The Ramen was placed before him, and Naruto's eyes shined. He grabbed the chopsticks, before giving and immediately raising the bowl to his face. He began to pour the Ramen into his mouth, and the three devils watched in disbelief as he set the bowl down, only a few seconds later. "Could I get seconds?"

"O-of course?" The cook said shakily, turning back towards the kitchen.

"I take it that you like Ramen?"

"I love it! And this one's really good...you wanted to know about how I got here, right?"

"Yes."

"Well...I come from the Elemental Nations...it was a land full of ninja. I was one of them."

"Ninja?"

"Yeah, we were soldiers." Naruto looked down. "We all had our own hidden village, and we worked under the leader, who was called the Kage. I lived in Konohagakure...and under the Hokage."

"Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Yeah...it was my home...well, there was this organization that wanted to collect these massive beasts of chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Yeah, ninja were chakra users. We had rankings from Genin, Chunin, up to Jonin and the Hokage."

"And you were?"

"I was a Genin, but not because I was weak! I just never took the test!"

"I can sense that you aren't weak." Sirzechs smiled. "You were talking about chakra beasts?"

"Well, we called them Tailed Beasts. There are nine of them, and this organization, called the Akatsuki, wanted to use them to create world peace."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, but they...they're secret leader wanted to use them to bring back this dead beast called the Ten-Tails, and then imprison everyone inside a dream world forever! It was bullshit! So we united all the Hidden Villages and we fought against them."

"And?"

"...well...we failed...no, I failed. I had the power to undo the illusion, but...I don't know how to get back, and all of them have been turned back into energy for the God Tree…"

"God Tree?"

"It was the Ten-Tails," Naruto said, grabbing the bowl of Ramen as it was placed before him. "It turns out that it wanted to get its energy back from all the people on the planet. And it ended up turning into this lady called Kaguya...she was horrible."

"What happened to her?" Grayfia asked.

"I sealed her, and all her dimensions away. She'll never get out of there." Naruto glared.

"And...did you have a God?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked, slurping on his Ramen.

"This world has a Biblical God, a creator."

"No...we didn't have a creator...the only god I can think of is the Reaper, I know he exists...I guess the closest thing to a god that we had was...Kaguya...and the Old Man Sage…"

"And he was?"

"He was the Sage of Six Paths…" Naruto smiled. "He actually was the first person to seal Kaguya away...but it wasn't a perfect seal, so I finished it for him."

"How?"

"...You see this eye?" Naruto tried to point towards his Rinnegan. "It was a power he gave to my friend...who gave it to me when he died...along with my other eye," He activated the Sharingan. "And he gave me his chakra too…"

"Doesn't that make you the Sage of Six Paths?" Sirzechs asked, crossing his fingers under the table.

"Yeah, that's what Kurama said."

"Kurama?"

"The Tailed Beasts have names...Kurama is the Nine-Tails."

"And where is he?" Sirzechs asked. "Is he in your dimension?"

"He's sealed inside me," Naruto said, patting his stomach. "Along with all the others. When I sealed her away, I ended up floating in that dimensional gap thingy, and to save my life, they agreed to be sealed within me."

"And how powerful are they?" Sirzechs was happy that Naruto seemed to be willing to talk. He was getting a lot of information.

"Super. Kurama can destroy mountains with a flick of his tail."

"**Yeah, but you could probably destroy moons with that Six Paths: Rasenshuriken…"**

"Aww...you're jealous aren't you?"

"**S-shut up!"**

"You speak with him?"

"All the time. He's my friend."

"Interesting...well, I think that's enough with the questions." Sirzechs clapped his hands together, ecstatic that he'd found someone powerful enough to spare his sister from her fate.

"Actually, could I ask, how do you travel through dimensions?" Ajuka spoke.

"This eye can open and close portals...but it takes up a lot of energy...and it takes energy just to keep it open." Naruto shook his head. "Not that it matters, since I make more than I lose anyway…"

"I have noticed, you keep using your severed arm."

"Yeah, that was my dominant arm before...it's gonna take a while to get used to using my left arm only.

"Doesn't that mean that you lost it recently?"

"I lost it during my fight with Kaguya...about an hour before I got here…"

"...Let's move away from the depression, okay?" Sirzechs stood up. "Thanks for answering all our questions."

"It was nothing, thanks for the Ramen." Naruto stood too.

"You can stay here, for now, I'll see if I can arrange something for you. Why don't you explore the mansion with Grayfia-chan, alright?"

"Sure, I can do that." Naruto shrugged. He still had some questions about this dimension.

"I will leave you in Grayfia-chan's care then!" Sirzechs nodded, creating a magic circle. "Bye!" Naruto watched as the two leaders disappeared.

"What was with the weird seal on the ground?" Naruto asked, looking at Grayfia. "Was that Fuinjutsu?"

"No, that was a magic circle used to teleport devils between certain places," Grayfia said, leading Naruto towards the door. "What is Fuinjutsu?"

"It's sealing Jutsu...I don't know much about it, but I know that if you did it right it could do anything you could think of, as long as you had enough chakra to power it."

"And Jutsu?"

"Uh...well, they were things that ninja could do with their chakra...and usually you had to use hand signs to use them...but was never really good at remembering those, so most of mine are used without them."

"I see...could you demonstrate?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused. While it was true that most people wanted to see what a ninja could do, Grayfia didn't seem like that kind of person...well, maybe the whole maid thing was just an act...in which case, he didn't even want to think about what Sirzechs and Grayfia did in the bedroom if they did this in public.

"**Don't use anything like the Rasengan or higher...we don't want to antagonize her, even if you'd stomp her."**

'_Alright...I guess that just leaves me with Henge and Substitution…'_ Naruto held his left hand up, bringing forth a minuscule amount of chakra. "_**Henge!"**_

Grayfia watched as Naruto burst into smoke, waiting for the effects of his Jutsu. She opened her mouth as another Grayfia appeared. It was a perfect copy, all the way down to her curves.

"This is Henge," Naruto said. Even the voice sounded like hers. "I can transform into anything that I wanted, like a rock or a fly...but it feels like I'm wearing someone's skin, so I don't use it much."

"Your arm doesn't effect the transformation?" Grayfia gathered her wits. It was strange, but there were more shocking things.

"No...but it still doesn't feel right." Naruto turned the Henge off. His version of the henge was different from other people. He actually used the chakra to create a new body over himself, making his real body as large or small as he needed, instead of just creating a Genjutsu. His version wasn't unheard of, but he hadn't even noticed until Kakashi had pointed it out when he'd transformed into a Kunai for Sasuke to throw when they'd been fighting Zabuza. If it had been a Genjutsu, Naruto would have had to run, and he didn't know how to walk on water yet, so it never would have worked. Sasuke had actually picked Naruto up and thrown him, so it turned out that Naruto had never done an actual Genjutsu in his life.

"What else can Jutsu do?"

"Well...most of the other ones cause way too much damage to use outside of a fight...and even then, some of them would blow up a lot of land...so unless you guys have a spot that you're okay with destroying, I don't have much more to demonstrate."

Grayfia nodded, knowing that he was telling the truth. Someone who defeated the closest thing to god would be able to destroy countries.

"Is this the young man who appeared from the dimensional gap?" A voice said from ahead. Naruto looked forwards, seeing two people who kinda reminded him of Sirzechs. The man had crimson hair, the same color as Sirzechs, along with the same eye color. The woman he was standing next to had hazel hair, but he could see faint traces of Sirzechs within her as well.

"He certainly looks powerful…" The lady said. Again, Naruto noticed how large her breasts were. Did everyone here have Tsunade genes?

"Uh...hello?"

"I am Venelena Gremory. And this is my husband Zeoticus Gremory. We are the heads of the Gremory Family."

"Oh...so this is your mansion. Well, thanks for having me." Naruto said.

"You already met our son, Sirzechs?" Zeoticus said, staring directly into Naruto's eyes.

"H-he's your son? But you guys are like...20."

"Devils can live upwards of 10,000 years," Grayfia stated. "Devils remain young for a very long time."

"Oh...but isn't Sirzehcs named Lucifer?"

"That is a title that he was granted when he became the leader of the Underworld. He used to be Sirzechs Gremory, but he has since lost his status as the Gremory heir, and the title has moved on to his sister, Rias Gremory." Grayfia explained.

"That reminds me, will you be attending Grayfia? It is tonight."

"Of course, Gremory-sama." Grayfia nodded. Zeoticus nodded.

"Um...So I still don't really understand, what are factions?"

"A few hundred years ago, the devils fought a war against the Fallen and the Angels...us three factions are currently within a...prolonged armistice. There are skirmishes, but we all agreed that the losses were too great to allow the continuation of the war."

'_There's war everywhere…' _Naruto grimaced.

"**Humans...and humanlike creatures will always fight each other, whether it be for power or hatred, humans are warmongering. They are insufferable."**

'_The Old Man said that humans could get better, Goku. Don't give up on us yet. I'll bring peace, no matter what I have to do.'_ Naruto heard Son Goku huff in exasperation, but he didn't say anything more.

"...alright." Naruto shook his head. He hadn't noticed, but Son Goku had flared his power slightly, and the three devils had noticed the sudden spike in power at the mention of war. It was subtle, but it was a lot of power, and they sensed much more buried deeper down. Venelena was surprised, especially because Naruto seemed completely human.

"I'll leave you to Grayfia, Naruto. Stay as long as you like." Zeoticus said, leading his wife towards a nearby door. Naruto watched the two disappear.

"That power...was that you, or the Tailed Beasts?"

"Power...did someone do something?"

"**Goku got mad and released some of his power,"** Kurama muttered. "**Great job."**

"Dammit Goku...sorry, The Four Tails doesn't like human...like species."

"..." Grayfia stared at Naruto, who raised his severed hand, trying to do something. "We devils have been doing our best to avoid war. Needless suffering isn't something we appreciate."

"Hear that Goku?" Goku grunted. "Well...whatever. What else can you do in the underworld?"

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?!" Naruto asked, staring at the tuxedo. "Why can't I wear my jumpsuit?"

"We will be attending a wedding, and Sirzechs-sama has invited you. Along with the fact that you said yourself that your jumpsuit no longer fits." Naruto grimaced. It was true, his jumpsuit was too small now that he'd suddenly grown ever taller.

"Okay...but can't I wear something more casual?"

"No."

"..."

"**I don't think I've ever seen Naruto speechless before,"** Kurama whispered to his siblings.

'_I can hear you!'_ Naruto yelled. "Could I get some help at least? I've never worn something like this before...and I don't think I can do it with only one arm." Grayfia nodded, holding the inner shirt open for Naruto. Naruto moved his bandages, putting his right arm in first, before maneuvering his left arm inwards. Grayfia began to button the dress shirt up, closing it all the way up to his neck. Naruto didn't like how stuffy it felt, and they had only just begun.

Grayfia helped him put on the rest of the tuxedo, leaving the blazer open since Naruto claimed that he was way too sweaty now.

"Which tie would you like?"

"There's more?!"

"We are almost done." After spending this much time with Naruto, Grayfia was sure that she had his personality figured out. Naruto was childish, reacting immaturely, however, when needed, Naruto seemed much too wise for his age, seeming almost like an old man whenever war was mentioned. It seemed like the most powerful beings were also the most quirky. Grayfia opened the cabinet, revealing a multitude of ties. Naruto sighed, eyeing over the others until his eyes zeroed in one hidden near the back.

"This one," Naruto said, grabbing it. Grayfia sighed, the tie was bright orange, seeming completely unprofessional. Naruto seemed invested though, so she relented, tying it for him since he had no idea what it even was.

Stepping away, Grayfia had to admit that he looked good in orange. He didn't look very professional, but he made it work.

"Are we done?"

"Yes." Grayfia showed him towards a mirror. "Here."

Naruto looked at his reflection, noting how strange he looked with his Rinnegan compared to his blue eye. He did look nice though...much better than he could have ever done for himself. Too bad his sleeve just flopped at his side.

"Okay...I'll admit that this isn't the worst," Naruto said, walking towards the door. Grayfia smiled inwardly.

Naruto walked into the party, gathering attention from many of the devils present. Someone they'd never seen before was being escorted by the Strongest Queen, and the boy seemed completely human too, along with the fact that he was crippled.

Naruto began to feel nervous. Yeah, when he was younger he'd wanted the attention, but that was so he didn't feel so alone. Now he felt self-conscious more than proud/ Especially since he hadn't done anything to deserve the attention. He quickly spotted Sirzechs bright crimson hair, along with Zeoticus, who were talking to a black-haired person. Naruto and Grayfia approached Sirzechs.

"Ah, let me introduce Naruto Uzumaki," Sirzechs said as they approached. "He is the boy who appeared during the Rating Game."

"I heard that you could travel through dimensions! Did you have magical girls in your dimension?" The girl said, getting way too close to his face.

"This is Serafall Leviathan, another one of the Great Satans," Grayfia explained calmly.

"Um...no we didn't?"

"Aw, boohoo." She said, backing up. "Sirzechs said you were pretty strong, but if you lost your arm, I don't know if that's true."

"Hey!" Naruto was beginning to feel irritated. "I'm not weak!"

"**Chill out Naruto. We both know that you are the strongest person here, there's no need to be so defensive."** Kukuo said.

"**She seems...eccentric?"** Chomei remarked.

"I can vouch for Naruto's strength," Grayfia stated.

"Oh, so you think he's strong," Serafall said, turning to Grayfia. "Maybe to you."

"..." Grayfia glared at Serafall, and Naruto felt like the air was getting much colder than before. He began to back away, locking eyes with Sirzechs as SIrzechs did the same.

* * *

"Isn't he that guy…"

"You mean...the guy who broke into the Rating Game?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Remember, he had no arm, and he had that purple eye." Kiba said. "He looks tense like he's prepared for a fight to break out."

"He's staying very close to Sirzechs-sama...he's looks so scared...I wonder how he would look under my foot." Akeno said sensually, eyes glinting.

"...He has chakra."

"Chakra?" Asia asked.

"It's a type of energy that every living thing has, including humans," Akeno said. "Usually only in minuscule amounts…"

"His is very dense."

"Usually that only happens in Youkai...he might be trained in the use of Senjutsu…" Koneko flinched. "That makes him dangerous," Akeno explained

"It smells like...many different things...it's hard to tell."

"Whatever. He doesn't really matter right now." Silence settled over the group. Today wasn't a great day.

"Time."

* * *

Naruto looked towards the entrance just as a massive pillar of flames appeared. The chatter quieted, and a man stepped out of the pillar. Naruto could already tell, just by how he held himself, that the man thought himself to be superior to everybody else. The cocky aura screamed "I'm better than you"

'_I've always been surrounded by arrogant assholes.'_

"**True."**

"I'd like to welcome all of you to my wedding!" He said, stepping forward. "Not only is this day my wedding, but also, the union between two powerful families! Let me present my bride, my queen, Rias Gremory!"

'_Isn't that Sirzechs sister?'_ Naruto thought, looking towards the girl. He had to say that she was beautiful. Her crimson hair hung low, framing her round face. She looked really cute, which was something Naruto was weak too. However, her face didn't reflect how happy this day was supposed to be. She looked so sad, so defeated, and she walked forward in silence. There were no smiles, no bright eyes. Naruto was beginning to feel like this wedding wasn't right.

"BUCHOU!" A scream was heard, and the door behind him was slammed open by a brown-haired boy. Every devil present looked toward the offender. "I am Issei Hyoudou! I'm here to save Rias Gremory!"

'_Save?' _Naruto thought. '_This is a wedding…'_

"Rias's virginity is mine!"

'_...and of course, I'm also surrounded by perverts!'_

"**...true."**

"What's going on?!"

"Who is he!"

There were shouts of confusion from all around the room. They seemed to be panicking. Riser seemed like he'd swallowed a lemon, but Naruto could sense his rage growing.

"Relax!" Sirzechs raised his hands. "I organized this." He stepped forward, moving in between Issei and Riser.

"What do you mean, Lucifer-sama?" Riser asked, eyebrow twitching.

"Rias doesn't want to marry you, Riser!" Issei shouted, pointing his hand towards the duo. "Let her go!"

"I won the Rating Game, and I won Rias. Those were the conditions."

Naruto's eyes widened as he processed the information. Just as quickly, his eyes hardened, and he began to walk forwards.

"**Naruto! This is their dimension's business, don't get involved, it's not-"**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?!" Naruto shouted, stepping forwards, glaring at Riser. "You _**won **_her?!"

"**...shit."**

"Who-you're that thing, you aren't even from this dimension!" Riser yelled.

"Answer the damn question!" Naruto yelled. "You won her! Did you even give her a choice?!"

"Why does it matter?!"

"...do you want to marry him?" Naruto asked softly, even though his voice resonated throughout the entire room.

"NO!" You could hear the desperation in his voice. Naruto looked back at Riser, pure rage in his eyes.

"How dare you."

"The marriage was signed by the Lucifer! You know nothing of underworld politics!"

"...Sirzechs." Sirzechs gulped. "Did you know that your sister didn't want this?"

"Well...when I signed it, she hadn't been born yet."

"Did you know?"

"...yes. I had to. The pure-blooded devils are dying out. We need to preserve our race." Sirzechs flinched at the glare that Naruto sent him.

"So it's this kind of shitty world huh?" Naruto grit his teeth. "Can the marriage be overturned?" He whispered.

"Not technically, but if you work with me, we can do this," Sirzechs whispered back.

"At least your doing the right thing now…" Naruto sighed. "I'll do it."

"Hey wait!" Naruto turned. Issei ran up to him. "I remember you, but this is supposed to be my moment!"

"What do you mean?"

"I came here to fight for her. I was gonna beat him until he gave her back."

"If I remember correctly, in a Rating Game, a Devil's peerage fights another Devil's peerage...you're apart of hers right?" Issei nodded. "Didn't you lose to him then?"

"Well...yeah, but I'm stronger now." Naruto did want to let the kid do it, he seemed to be fighting for a good cause, even if he was a pervert, but he had just said that he'd work with Sirzechs. He couldn't just stop now. "I even sacrificed my arm for this." That made Naruto freeze.

"...For a quick powerup?" Naruto shook his head. "Kid...let me tell you this. Don't ever take shortcuts for power. It's not worth it. It's not worth losing pieces of yourself…" Naruto looked to the side. "Trust me I know."

"..." Issei wasn't really sure what to say. This guy had just taken his spotlight, sure, but Issei felt like he was missing something. He was having a hard time processing what the guy meant though.

"Who are you anyway?!" Riser yelled.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! The Sage of Six Paths! I'm a dimensional traveler, and I will overturn this marriage!" He released a bit of his chakra as he yelled, letting the people around him know that he was serious

Rias stared at Naruto. She knew that she'd seen him before, but they'd never interacted. He didn't even know her, so why was he doing this? It didn't make sense.

"Since Naruto here seems so determined, I propose that we have a little entertainment." Sirzechs began.

"What are you saying, Lucifer-sama?"

"I'm saying that the Rating Game was unfair. You won, but your entire peerage was defeated by my sister, who was severely disadvantaged. She had fewer numbers and less experienced, but she still managed to defeat all of your peerage, albeit a few players. It was an underwhelming performance on your part Riser." Sirzechs sighed. "I'm giving you a chance at redemption. I propose a fight, between you and Naruto here."

"I'll do it," Naruto said without hesitation. "Don't care what the rules are."

"Eager are we? Well, what do you want if you win?" Sirzechs asked. "Money, Glory, Women?" Naruto grit his teeth.

"No...I want this marriage to be canceled, immediately and forever!"

"Very well!" Sirzechs clapped his hands. "Riser, what do you think?"

Issei tapped Naruto on the shoulder "Naruto. Rias is my king. It's my responsibility." Issei whispered. Naruto turned to him.

"I know...but I have to do something...I've had too many losses recently, so if maybe you could give me this victory. Please." Naruto looked into Issei's eyes. Issei stared back, almost feeling bad for asking. It looked like Naruto really needed something like this. Issei stepped back, walking towards his peerage.

"What are you doing Issei?"

"I trust him." Was all he said.

"Well, from what I sense, you're a filthy human, and a cripple at that!" Riser laughed. "Your dimension-hopping trick won't help you here! I accept!"

"I'd tear off my other arm, and I'd still be able to beat you _**and **_your peerage," Naruto said, walking forwards.

"Oh really?! Girls!" 15 beautiful girls appeared in pillars of flame between Riser and Naruto. Naruto stood firm, even as the girls glared at him.

"I think it's been settled!" Sirzechs stepped back. "Ajuka, would you be kind enough to create a battlefield?"

"Already done," Ajuka said, smiling. "Ready?"

"Yes." Riser said, surrounded by his peerage. "Rias is mine!"

"Let's go," Naruto grunted.

A massive magic circle appeared beneath them, and they disappeared, being transported to the battlefield. Ajuka created a magic circle on a nearby wall, and it became a window to the battlefield, where Riser and Naruto, along with the peerage appeared.

* * *

"Are you okay Buchou?" Kiba asked as Rias staggered over to them.

"I think so…" Rias muttered. "Do you know who he is?"

"Not any more than you do."

"He's gonna save you," Issei said, glaring at Riser through the screen. "I could see it in his eyes…"

"Yes…" Koneko said softly. "I can...sense his power." Rias stared at the boy, watching as he stood calmly. She did admit, he looked good in his strange tuxedo. Even the orange tie matched.

"I hope...I had given up...he's my last chance at freedom."

* * *

"**Dammit Naruto. A fight will reveal your power to this dimension! We were gonna lay low!"**

'_You know that I'm too brash to stay quiet for long.'_

"**I mean...yeah, but I never thought you would be the one to say that…"** Kurama trailed off.

"I have something to tell these devils…" Naruto said, looking towards the screen. He could still see them, even though they were in a different dimension. "I am from a dimension of ninja. We used our chakra to wage constant war...and it all culminated in a fight against Kaguya...our "God" Naruto said, putting quotations around the word. "...I won. I hold the power of an entire dimension within me."

"Spare us your stories. When you arrived, you had almost no energy." Riser scoffed. "Let me just display why the Phenex are superior."

Naruto turned back to him, closing his fist. Fine then. Naruto would beat him.

"Those are some brazen lies," Akeno said, glaring in disgust. How dare he lie about his power when Buchou's freedom was on the line. "I can't believe them."

"They are not lies," Grayfia said, scaring Rias's peerage at her sudden appearance. "He truly has the power sealed within him."

"Damn…" Issei muttered.

"Well then…" Sirzechs said. "Begin!"

"Mira! Test him!" Riser shouted.

"Yes!" A blue-haired girl said, rushing towards Naruto, holding her staff. Naruto sank down, ready for her attack.

It was sad really, with how slow she was moving. Naruto knew that he was much stronger than them, but it seemed pathetic. She swung her staff down towards his face, and Naruto raised his arm to block.

Of course, Naruto had used the wrong arm, and the staff passed by, hitting him directly in the forehead.

"..."

"I thought that he'd block it…" Issei said.

"He tried," Kiba said. He pointed to Naruto. "His severed arm is raised. He must have lost it recently, and hasn't changed his fighting style in accordance yet."

"Does that mean my chance is ruined?" Rias whispered.

"He had no reaction," Koneko said simply.

"..."

'_I'm just dumb…'_ Naruto sighed. He had placed chakra on his forehead, so he didn't feel anything. He still felt bad for using the wrong arm.

"**Oh, so he notices."**

"Shut up Kurama…" Naruto stepped forward, grabbing the girl by the arm. She stared up at him, confusion on her face. Tensing, he suddenly lifted her into the air, throwing her back towards her peerage.

She rocketed backward, landing just meters before her peerage. "Ow…" She winced.

"So he does have some power." Riser chided. "Shuriya, Burent, and Marion...join Mira. Beat him quickly."

"Yes!" The three girls ran forwards, helping their teammates to her feet.

"So you're hiding behind your peerage...can't fight for yourself, huh?" Naruto laughed. "All bark and no bite." Riser was irritated, but he knew that the boy was trying to goad him into a fight. He'd wear the boy down with his peerage, and only if he was needed would he use his own power.

The four girls worked in sync, proving that they had trained together. Too bad they were fighting Naruto. He weaved between their attacks, not bothering to counter-attack.

"He can't even find a chance to hit back!" Marion shouted, confusing his lack of offense for weakness. "Guess this is the end! That's what you get for going against Riser-sama!"

Naruto raised his hand, blocking her attack. He raised his other arm, trying to block the staff again.

"...Dammit…" He muttered.

"Again, really?" Akeno sighed.

"...no...he is very good. He wastes no movements. He is trained. He's just not used to being without his arm." Kiba corrected.

"Alright, I'm tired of this!" Naruto activated his chakra, forming a massive blue aura. The four girls jumped backward, feeling his power wash over them.

"...it's bigger than before," Koneko said. She couldn't help but release her ears and tails. Grayfia nodded. Naruto was powerful.

"I can't fight in this thing!" Naruto yelled, gripping his tuxedo. He ripped it off, throwing it to the side, revealing his upper body to the devils, along with his bandaged arm.

"Holy shit, he's ripped!" Issei gawked. Naruto revealed his perfectly toned body, causing several females to swoon. Every muscle was chiseled, designed exactly for this purpose. For fighting. Even Riser felt self-conscious, staring at Naruto's muscles.

"This needs to go!" Naruto grabbed the bandages, ripping them off as well.

"His arms gonna start bleeding again!" Rias shouted. "What's he doing?!" However, she was proven wrong when Naruto revealed that his arm was perfectly fine. The wound was closed, covered in skin. It looked like it had always been like that, and not as if he had just lost it.

"That was starting to itch…" Naruto rubbed his stump. "Kurama, I want my arm back."

"**This is the best I can do…"**

The devils watched in disbelief as orange energy began to ooze from his skin, slowly forming a new arm. Naruto flexed his hand, which flickered like fire. "There we go." Naruto looked up at the girls, Rinnegan glowing purple. "Now then, goodbye."

Naruto disappeared from sight, and the air before Mira flickered, just as Naruto reappeared in front of her. Slamming his new fist into her side, she flew sideways, crashing into the ground. She slumped over, disappearing into light in a way that was similar to a Rating Game.

"...isn't he faster than you, Kiba?"

"Yes...I couldn't keep track of him." Kiba stared at Naruto, who stood straight, smiling at the other pawns. "I've never seen someone move so fast before."

"He smells like kitsune."

"I'm sorry girls...but I have a wedding to stop. Naruto tensed his legs, running forwards, tapping the three girls as he passed. He stopped just after he hit the last one, and watched as their bodies dissolved into light. "Feels good to fight again." He flexed his shoulder, causing his muscles to ripple. Issei was pretty sure he saw people faint with blood flying out of their nose.

"N-Ni and Li!"

"Nya!" The two catgirls ran towards Naruto, flexing their claws.

"Catgirls...man this world has the weirdest stuff." Naruto dodged backward, slapping a paw away from himself. "Now then, do we really need to fight?"

"You insulted our master!"

"We won't forgive you, nya!"

Naruto shook his head. "Fine. I just got some new powers...maybe I'll try them here." Naruto pushed chakra into the Rinnegan. _**"Bansho Tensei!"**_ The two girls were pulled forwards very quickly, and Naruto stepped backward, causing the two girls to collide with each other.

"Nya!" They clutched their heads in pain.

"That one's cool, what else do I have…"

"**You got the Susanoo."**

"Oh yeah!" Naruto activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I wonder how it works…" Naruto poured chakra into the eye, imagining protective armor. As soon as he tried it, he was boosted up into the air as a massive construct of orange appeared. Naruto felt like it was similar to combining with Kurama since he was suspended within it, but it felt more distinctly human to him.

Rias gaped at the creature Naruto had created. It stood at least 10 stories tall, and it wore what seemed to be just a simple cloak, with black flames embroidering it. The cloak extended from its neck, ending just above its ankles. It held no weapons, but its hands seemed to be all it needed. It wore some sort of headband, which seemed to be written in Kanji. It read: Six Paths.

"I don't think I need this though…" Naruto muttered. He shut off the chakra flow, turning the Sharingan off, and the Susanoo began to dissipate, dropping Naruto back to the floor. "Imagine walking around in that Kurama!"

"**I don't need armor! I'm strong enough without it!"**

"I just thought it was cool…" Naruto muttered.

"**I think it looks great!" **

"Thank you Matatabi!"

"We surrender, nya!"

"Yeah, nya!" The two catgirls disappeared.

Riser was starting to feel like this would be harder than he thought. The boy wasn't normal. No one should have been able to create that! Maybe this whole thing was a mistake...

"Well, I don't want to waste time-fighting every single one of them...so-" the boy disappeared from sight.

"-here!" Riser was slammed backward, having taken Naruto's fist to the face. Riser scrapped across the ground, ripping his skin open multiple times. Naruto watched as his wounds burst into flames, repairing him immediately. "So you can regenerate…"

"How dare you attack Riser-sama so underhandedly!" Naruto heard the sound of something growling. He jumped away, just as a girl holding some sort of weapon slammed down towards where he'd been. The weapon seemed pretty sharp, and Naruto wasn't really willing to test it.

"C'mon! Just let me win!" Naruto yelled, dodging her twin. "This is a waste of time." Just then, a burst of smoke appeared, revealing another Naruto, who tackled the first girl, holding her down, allowing the original Naruto to do the same to the other girl. They struggled, but Naruto was much stronger, and a quick tap to a nerve on their neck and both girls went unconscious, disappearing into the light.

"Nice job." The clone said. "You're still really good."

"You know it! We're the best!"

"Of course we are! We're Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja!"

"That's not a compliment, is it?" Naruto paused. "Isn't that an insult?"

"Oh...dammit!"

"Hyah!" A girl attacked his clone, fire encasing her foot. The clone dodged backward, surprised.

"Hey, you actually know martial arts!" He remarked. The original decided to hang back and let his clone take care of it for now.

"Stop talking and fight!" She rushed forward with a barrage of punches. Naruto got the sense that he had been fighting with the weakest people in the peerage, and now the stronger fighters were coming out.

"Oh wow, you're actually pretty good." The clone circled behind her. "Too bad you're too slow…"

"Hey-ow!" The girl tensed as she felt the clone grab her ass.

"...where are your underwear?" The clone asked, staring directly at her butt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The original appeared, bopping the clone on the head, who disappeared into smoke. "I'm sorry, my clones know that they're lifespan is short, so they do stupid things to get me in trouble. I'm not a pervert." He waved his hand in front of himself, trying to stop any rumors from spreading.

"Die!" The girl kicked him, aiming for his face. Naruto grabbed her leg, redirecting the girl towards the ground. He slammed her downwards, and she disappeared into the light.

Another girl approached him. Naruto turned towards her. "I swear I'm not a pervert."

* * *

"That clone of his was certainly...gutsy?" Rias said. While the clone was strange, she couldn't help but feel happy. Naruto had defeated every opponent, and he didn't even seem to be tired yet.

"He grabbed her so brazenly, yet claims not to be a pervert...we'll see about that." Akeno licked her lips.

"That clone died a hero's death!" Issei shouted. "I will forever remember him!"

"I've never seen someone who was able to clone themselves before. I wonder how he does it. Maybe he could teach us?" Kiba said.

* * *

"You are certainly powerful," The woman said. She was wearing a mask, which covered half of her face. "I can respect that."

"...thanks." Naruto stepped backward, holding his hand in front of him. "It's nice to finally talk with someone instead of just fight...which is why I'm sorry."

"Wha-" Naruto's arm suddenly extended, grabbing Isabela by the face. Naruto held her up in the air while chakra began to circulate in his other hand. He slammed the Rasengan into her stomach, and she went unconscious, disappearing as well.

"Siris...Karlamine!" Riser shouted, having picked himself up from the ground. His pride was severely wounded.

The two sword fighters stepped forwards. Without a word, they ran in opposite directions circling around Naruto. They were much faster than the others, but even then, they were slow.

One of them suddenly turned towards Naruto, holding her sword at her side. She slashed towards Naruto. Naruto jumped over the attack, striking her from above as she passed beneath him. She fell forwards, slamming into the ground. Naruto noticed that she seemed to be easily injured. She was lacking in durability.

Naruto stood over her, watching the other one run towards him as well. He raised his arm. **_"Shinra Tensei!"_** The girl beneath him was pushed deeper into the ground, while the other one was pushed backward, using her sword to stop herself quickly. Naruto kicked the girl beneath him away, and she dissolved. Appearing above the other girl, he punched her in the back of the head, and she hit the ground, dissolving as well.

Naruto looked over towards Riser. There were only three girls left. Probably the most powerful ones. Naruto concentrated, gathering a small amount of natural energy from nearby. A simple Rasenshuriken was formed, whizzing through the air. He raised it above his head, jumping high into the air.

Naruto threw it, and it flew directly towards the group. It exploded on contact, and he heard their screams of pain. When it dissipated, it revealed Riser, who was already regenerating, and one of the girls. She was also blonde, seemingly related to Riser. She was also regenerating, albeit much slower than Riser.

'_Sorry, but I can't let that happen.'_ As soon as Naruto landed, he shot forwards, kicking the girl across the ground. He waited until he saw a pillar of light appear, and her body dissolved.

"So...it's just us now…" Naruto grinned, turning towards Riser. "No one else to hide behind."

"The Phenex are immortal! You can't defeat me! No matter how much damage you do, I will regenerate!"

"Yeah...but I'm sure that you wouldn't like to feel all that pain, would you?" Naruto grinned.

Riser grit his teeth, raising his hand. Fire began to swirl in the air above his hand, reminding Naruto of the Rasengan. He had to admit, those flames were pretty hot...but Naruto could use lava and had withstood the heat within an active volcano.

"Here!" Riser yelled, thrusting the ball forwards. "These are Phenex flames!"

**_"Lava Release: Rasengan."_** Naruto jumped towards the fireball, holding his hand before him.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Issei yelled, banging on the screen. "Don't jump _**into**_ the attack?!"

"We saw how powerful he was, I'm sure he has a reason," Kiba said.

Sure enough, Naruto appeared on the other side, having forged a path through the fire with the strange ball he held in his hand.

"You know...if that was your most powerful attack, you are pathetically weak," Naruto said. Issei grinned. "Let me show you mine." Naruto closed his eyes. Suddenly, Light burst forth from Naruto. He was wearing an orange cloak, with nine symbols on his back. It flickered like fire, similar to his fake arm. 9 dark balls floated in the air behind him. He was also holding a strange black staff.

Koneko couldn't sense the amount of energy anymore, but she could tell that the air was being saturated with Senjutsu.

"Isn't that…?" Rias asked.

"It is...he is a sage after all," Sirzechs said. "But...wow, I never expected this much power to be within him."

"I can't sense it anymore," Rias whispered.

"Neither can I…" Grayfia said.

"Oh...you want more power...okay!" Naruto grinned. "Here you go!" He began to float up into the air.

"He can fly!" Issei shouted. "Not fair!"

"I can't believe that he's even more powerful than this…" Ajuka said.

"Kurama, sync with me!"

"**Alright!"** A guttural voice yelled. Naruto's chakra cloak expanded, growing until it resembled a fox. Nine massive tails waved lazily through the air behind it. One of them passed through a chess piece, slicing it like it wasn't even there. The fox also had the same 9 markings on its back. Black lines radiated outwards from a circle on the avatar's stomach. It stood at the same height as the armor he'd created before.

"What do you want to do, Kurama?!"

"**Let's not destroy the entire dimension…"** The Devils shivered at the thought. Not a single one of them thought that the strange boy was weak. If anything, they felt bad for Riser. He had no possible way to win now.

"Tailed Beast Ball it is." Naruto grinned. "Prepare yourself RIser!" The fox's mouth opened, and a small purple ball appeared, growing in size until it was the same as the fox's head. It suddenly shrank in size, and the fox ate it.

There was complete silence as everyone present waited in anticipation.

_**"Tailed-Beast Ball!"**_

The Fox opened its mouth, and an indescribably large ball of chakra shot forwards, directly towards Riser.

The screen could only display white as the attack detonated, exploding outwards. The Devils could feel the explosion through the screen, even though the fight was taking place in a separate mini-dimension.

Finally, the battlefield was restored. There was a massive crater within it, and Naruto was standing on the floor once again, having turned off Six Paths Sage Mode. Riser was lying in the center of the crater, missing both his arms. However, they were slowly growing back, but it was stamina-sapping, and he'd just wasted a lot of it trying to hold back the attack.

"Oh, you're still conscious...Give up?" Naruto asked, hopping down next to Riser.

"Never! When I regenerate…"

"What? I'll just do it again. Kurama was getting bored anyway." Naruto said. The screen zoomed in, displaying the two much better. "Is she really worth this man. You already have 15 girls in your peerage. Do you need more?"

"This is to preserve the Pure-Blooded Devils-"

"Man, I don't give a shit. She didn't want it, end of story. Marriage...is supposed to be a union between two people who love each other...and this was not a marriage...so just let her go."

"I refuse! I am Riser Phenex!" Riser sat up, his arms almost back. "I get what I want!"

"Fine then...I didn't want to use this one, but whatever." Naruto raised his arm, his Rinnegan shining brighter than ever before. "I'm stealing this from Madara."

For a few seconds, nothing happened, leading most people to believe that the attack was a bluff, but that was only until Riser's eyes widened as he stared up at something high in the sky.

Ajuka zoomed out, displaying the entire battlefield to the audience.

"..." Issei's mouth was open in astonishment. A massive meteorite was falling from the sky, directly towards where Riser and Naruto were standing. It was covered in a purple hue, the same purple as Naruto's strange eye. "Is he a god?!" Issei gripped his head in pain, along with all the devils who heard him.

Rias's eyes shone with tears. It was the end, and he'd done it. He'd won her her freedom.

"I'm getting tired of this fight, so either give up or take this to the face." Naruto snarled. For a moment, Riser considered fighting back, but when Naruto flared his eye, and the meteor began to fall faster, he fell backward, shivering in fear.

"I surrender!"

"Good." Naruto deactivated the technique, leaving the meteor perpetually suspended in the air. '_I wasn't sure if I could use it like Madara did...holy shit is that terrifying.'_

"**You'd better use your power responsibly! I don't want an arrogant Jinchuriki!"** Kurama shouted.

"Alright, got it!" Naruto looked back down at Riser, who looked like he was about to piss his pants. "Let me tell you this...if you keep going down this path of arrogance, it won't end well for you. Your name and power doesn't mean shit. You didn't deserve someone like Rias...and unless you change yourself, and become a better person, one day you'll wake up alone because no one wants to be associated with your name." Naruto turned around, opening a portal back towards Sirzechs energy. "Just think about that for a while."

* * *

Naruto appeared back at the party. He got the feeling like he was starting to get better at using his new eyes.

"**They are absurdly powerful though…"**Kurama sighed. "**It's no wonder the Uchiha became so arrogant."**

Naruto was almost knocked off his feet by what looked to be a crimson bullet. Using chakra to lock himself to the ground, he stopped in place, glancing downwards. Rias Gremory was clutching him like a lifeline, crying into his shoulder. She was moving her mouth, but he didn't hear anything.

Naruto could feel all the eyes on him, but he felt like he was supposed to do something about the crying girl first. Not that he really had experience with crying girls, but it felt wrong not to do something. Kurama had taken all his chakra back, so Naruto was left with just his left arm, but even so, he hugged her.

'_...Is it just me, or do the women in this world have massive breasts?'_

"**And you say you're not a pervert."**

'_It's just a question!'_ Naruto pat Rias on the back, looking around for a certain someone.

"Well, Naruto won, so I guess the marriage has to be nullified," Sirzechs said, stepping forward. "Congratulations!" He said, sounding way too cheerful. Naruto glared at the man.

"You have something you have to do," Naruto said. "It's your fault that your _**sister**_ was put in a loveless marriage. Apologize." Naruto commanded.

"Eh...heheh...um," Sirzechs gulped. Rias had stopped crying, but she was refusing to look at him, which stung. Along with the fact that everyone present was watching him now, and he was beginning to feel very small. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Not to me." Naruto barked. "To Rias. Your sister. The one that was actually affected by your stupid choices." Rias finally turned towards her brother. Her eyes were still wet, but she looked into his, trying to display her pain to her brother.

It worked. Sirzechs heart was shattered. He didn't like knowing that he was the one who had caused her this pain. That it was his actions that had resulted in this. However, he wouldn't run from the truth. He had caused this, and it was his responsibility to fix it. He stared back into his sister's eyes, bearing his soul to her. "...I'm truly, truly sorry for what I did. I made the decision early in my career when I was still naive. I didn't do the right thing, and I have regretted it ever since. Could you please forgive me?" Sirzechs asked.

There was silence for a while, before finally, Rias looked away. She could feel it. Her brother really had regretted his decision. It wasn't right to leave him to continue to regret it after it was all over.

"I can forgive you." She said softly.

Naruto stifled a laugh. It was like watching a puppy get praised. Sirzechs face lit up, smiling wider than he'd ever seen before.

"I believe this calls for a celebration!" Sirzechs shouted. "Let us celebrate my sister's freedom, and the arrival of the Sage of Six Paths!"

* * *

Naruto felt overwhelmed. He'd been introduced to so many people that he felt like all their names were being combined within his head. Rias had refused to leave his side, clutching his left arm the entire time, which made it really difficult to shake hands. Not to mention she kept pulling his arm into her cleavage. Now, Naruto wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose, but he was pretty he caught her smirking once. Along with the fact that the Tailed Beasts were being suspiciously silent, aside from the occasional giggle.

He also caught Issei glaring at him, and he could sense the jealousy. Whether that was Kurama's doing, or if he had gotten the ability from the Old Man was the question.

Finally, Sirzechs let him go, saying that: "Teenagers need their alone time." He let Rias lead him over to a group of people who stood on the side.

"This is my peerage," Rias stated. "This is Akeno, my Queen."

'_Again...what's with the tits?_

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun...I want to know just how powerful you really are…" Naruto paled. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like Jiraiya had told him to avoid these kinds of people.

"No teasing, Akeno." Rias chided.

"But Buchou...you can't keep him all to yourself."

"Grrr…" Rias growled, moving on. "This is Kiba, my Knight."

"It's very nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

"Uh...don't add honorifics please...just Naruto is fine."

"Of course, Naruto." Kiba nodded. "Could you tell me how you became so fast?"

"Uh...well, my father was actually the fastest person in my entire dimension, he was called: The Yellow Flash…"

"Surely, you are faster than him."

"Yeah...but I still want to think he was better than me in some ways." Naruto sighed. "Keep his memory alive, you know?"

"Oh," Kiba said, realizing what Naruto was saying. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. It's been 17 years, and I know that he loved me. Along with mom. They're happy together in the afterlife now. He promised that to me."

"You met your father?" Rias asked.

"Yeah...there was this really fucked up technique called the Edo-Tensei. If you had a human sacrifice and some DNA, you could bring someone back to life. It...caused a lot of problems during the war, but I did get to speak with my father again."

"...you use Senjutsu." Naruto heard from below. Looking down, he met a young, white-haired girl's eyes.

'_Finally, someone without the massive breasts…'_

"Yes…? Is it a problem?"

"Senjutsu is dangerous."

"Really?" Naruto looked around. "I don't sense anything wrong with the natural energy around here."

"Natural energy contains the hatred of nature within it. It can easily corrupt people who are not careful. And she is my Rook, Koneko."

"Wait...you're talking about that tiny ass amount. That's nothing. I came from a world where life was a fight. Nature hated Shinobi. This here is...a mild dislike, not hatred. Not to mention Kurama was even worse than that."

"Kurama?"

"Um...you remember the scary voice that showed up when I turned into a kitsune?"

"Yes."

"That was him." Naruto flexed his chakra, and the seal appeared on his bare stomach. He'd actually forgotten that he was still half-naked. Now he knew why all the women he'd met were blushing. "He's sealed in here, along with the other Bijuu."

"What's a Bijuu?" Asia asked.

"This is one of my Bishops, Asia."

"...okay." Naruto sighed. "My world had a tree that contained all the chakra on the planet. Kaguya, our god, ate it and used it to rule over the land. She gave birth to two sons, and one of them was the Original Sage of Six Paths. He sealed her away and split her chakra into 9 tailed beasts. Those are the Bijuu...now then, during my time, this crazy dude named Madara tried to use this Jutsu that would seal everybody into a perfect illusion in the name of peace. All the Shinobi united against him. However...I wasn't strong enough, and he succeeded, but in doing so, he unsealed Kaguya. The Sage of Six Paths gave me and my friend his powers...and my friend died during the fight, so he gave me his powers. I sealed Kaguya away, permanently this time, and I sealed all the Bijuu inside me. However, the technique Madara used, killed all the people in my dimension, so I came here."

"That's a lot…" Rias muttered.

"That's the really short version. My life was a lot more than that." Naruto raised his severed arm, quickly switching to his other arm. "I'll tell the entire thing when I have time." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I want to get as strong as you are," Issei said, looking up at Naruto. "What do I have to do?"

"...Why do you want to get stronger?"

"I lost to Riser the first time, and I know that there will be stronger people in the future." Issei stared at his lost arm. "I have to be stronger so that I can protect this peerage."

"...alright. It's hard work. And determination. That's it. A power boost along the way from a good friend, but never sacrifice parts of yourself. Okay?"

"That's it?" Issei asked. "That's all there is to it?"

"Well...that and a good teacher."

"Well, can you teach me?"

"I-I've never taught before, I'm sure you could find someone better."

"No, I think that you're the best teacher I could get," Issei said.

"I would also like to be taught by you," Kiba said. "I would like to become faster.

"Could you train us, Naruto?" Naruto looked down at Rias, which proved to be a mistake. He could tell that she was a practitioner of the famous Puppy-Dog Eyes no Jutsu. Naruto couldn't even consider denying her anymore.

"Alright fine!"

"**You just got here and you're already whipped."**

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "I don't need you commenting every time.

"Actually, I'd like to thank Kurama as well, is it possible for us to talk to him?"

"Yeah, just let me switch with him." Naruto opened his eyes. They watched as his cheek scars deepened, and his hair became more frizzy, giving a more savage look. He opened his eyes, and his normally blue eye was replaced with a slitted red one. Naruto smiled, revealing sharpened canines.

"**You called?" **Even his voice had changed, sounding more guttural. "**Someone wants to thank me?"**

"I did," Rias said. "You fought against my marriage. I thank you." Rias watched Kurama's eyes look her up and down.

"**Good choice Naruto."**

"Shut up!" Naruto reappeared, his eye changing back to blue, as the other feral features disappeared. "Don't make me come in there and beat you up again!"

Rias giggled, watching Naruto argue with a voice they couldn't hear. She truly was grateful for what he'd done, and she was interested in learning more about him. And the fact that he was very attractive just made him even better. Too bad it seemed like Akeno had realized that too. Rias would have to make sure that she got to Naruto first.

It was her...personal way of thanking him.

* * *

**End of the Second Chapter!**

**So Naruto is in the Underworld now. He's stupidly OP, and all the girls want him.**

**I'm going to follow the story of Highschool Dxd. Follow those plot points, changing some places that I think could be a bit better. Of course, adding Naruto to the plot makes it harder to raise the stakes. Naruto will have his own problems, but those won't be around for a while. **

**Drop a Review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3. I'm honestly astounded at how many replies I've gotten. I really have to thank each and every one of you.**

* * *

**For those of you who think that Naruto wouldn't tell people his life story, have you heard of talk no Jutsu? That's essenially what it is, albeit he mostly talks about his dream. This Naruto is older now. He lived through a war in which he didn't win. And I personally think that Naruto's a pretty open person.**

**And if you didn't like how much he said to Sirzechs, then you definitely won't like this chapter.**

**With that said, let's-a go!**

* * *

"Sirzechs, thanks again for letting them stay."

"Of course, you saved my sister. The Underworld is already used to powerful beasts roaming the land, a few more won't be bad...although none of them are usually this powerful…"

"Well, they were never supposed to be sealed inside me in the first place. They've had enough of being trapped."

"**That's true. We're all tired of being sealed away."**

"You decided to stay Kurama. Be quiet."

Sirzechs laughed, he had arranged for a nice apartment near Kuoh academy. After bribing Naruto with a lifetime's worth of Ramen, Naruto had agreed to enter as a second-year transfer student, entering Rias and Akeno's year. Naruto wasn't looking forward to it, but he was ready to go back to the human world. He'd been ecstatic to hear that there were humans in this dimension too. They lived on a planet called Earth, and they seemed technological superior to the Elemental Nations, even though they were physically weaker.

Sirzechs had also planned a little...surprise, along with Rias. He was sure that Naruto would appreciate it.

Grayfia had already stocked Naruto's closet with clothing. Naruto had refused not to have orange in most of them, but Naruto now had a respectable wardrobe. Instant Ramen lined the shelves, along with a kettle for boiling water.

"Now then, there are two bedrooms down the hall. Grayfia-chan put your stuff into the room on the right."

"Okay," Naruto said, walking towards the bedroom. It was simple enough, and compared to his old apartment, this one was much better. There was even a maid for the building, so Naruto wouldn't have to worry about cleaning it for himself. His bed was covered in orange sheets, and there was a nice view of a nearby park. A small desk and lamp sat in the other corner.

"**What a glow-up...it's much better than that pigsty you called home."**

'_That was all I had. It was important to me.'_ Naruto told him. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Ajuka has been working on some sort of prototype for a new arm." Sirzechs started. "Also, here." He handed him a small card. "This is a Credit Card. Use it for monetary purposes. You can spend as much as you want. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"The Gremory family has more than enough money. Trust me, it's alright." Sirzechs looked up at the clock on the wall. "School will be starting on Monday, so don't be late. I have an appointment I can't miss, I'll see you later!" Sirzechs disappeared via magic circle.

"He seemed like he was in a hurry…" Naruto muttered, walking back towards the kitchen. While he had been staying in the Underworld, he had also been introduced to television. Now, the only thing he'd ever seen was that one movie, but now humans used it as a constant form of entertainment. Naruto wondered if there was anything interesting.

Sirzechs had also given Naruto a phone, saying that this device could connect people from across the globe, instantly. Naruto only knew how to call people, and he could barely understand how it worked, but Sirzechs said that he would get someone to teach him.

Just as Naruto was sitting down on the couch, he heard his doorbell ring. Naruto was confused. He hadn't been expecting anybody. He walked towards the door.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" Rias said as he opened the door. He stood just a few centimeters above her, noticing that she seemed overly bubbly.

"H-hey Rias-chan…" Naruto eyed the several suitcases behind her. "What's with all the stuff?"

"I'm moving in with you. Didn't my brother tell you?" Rias said, letting herself in.

"Hey! What?!"

"Aren't there two bedrooms here? I'm taking the second one." She said innocently. Naruto thought she was anything but innocent right now. Nevertheless, he grabbed her other suitcases. He had a feeling that Sirzechs "appointment" was fake.

"Why thank you." Rias smiled, and Naruto had to fight down the blush that was trying to appear on his cheeks. Rias walked towards the bedrooms, opening the door on the left. It looked similar to his room, but the sheets were a light pink instead of orange. He had been right. This had been prepared.

"Alright...Well, welcome to my home." Naruto sighed, putting her suitcase down. "I'll let you unpack. I'll be in the living room."

* * *

When Rias exited her room, she spotted Naruto sitting on the couch, slurping from a cup of Instant Ramen. He had forgone the use of chopsticks since he couldn't use them with his left hand. Naruto was watching some tv drama, not really paying attention to the show. Rias had the feeling that he was talking to Kurama.

"Can I change the channel?" She asked.

"Yeah, this one's kinda boring anyway," Naruto said, looking up at her. "...I have to say, I really like your hair. It looks really cool."

"Thank you," Rias smiled. She could tell that Naruto was attracted to the hair, especially as his eyes followed the strands as they hung over her curves. She sat down on his left, grabbing the remote from the table. Flicking through a few channels, she stopped when she found what she was looking for. One of her favorite anime had started a new season, and a new episode was airing tonight.

Naruto actually seemed to perk up as the anime began. He leaned back into the couch, putting the empty cup down. While the anime was a Romcom, there were a few action moments, which Naruto really seemed to love.

"C'mon, kick his ass!" Naruto shouted, thoroughly invested by now. "You have to!" Rias would have laughed, but she was doing the same thing.

"Okay...that was a good show," Naruto admitted when it finally ended.

"It's one of my favorites," Rias said, flicking through the channels. They finally settled on a movie. It was about these 3 students who kept finding themselves in strange, supernatural situations, while still trying to pass their classes. The sky outside darkened, and soon the only light in the room was the television.

At some point, Rias had gotten much closer, leaning into his arm. Not that Naruto really minded, but he wasn't sure why she was so close now.

Finally, the credits started, and Naruto realized just how late it was. It was super dark out, and he had to use his Rinnegan to actually see anything.

"Rias?"

"..."

"Rias, the movie's over."

"..."

Naruto looked closer. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Naruto laughed quietly, wrapping his arm around her. It was difficult, but, using Henge, Naruto was able to carry her to her room. He did note that her room was filled with strange figurines and books, but he assumed that it was a dimensional difference, and he placed her in her bed. Closing her door, he deactivated his Henge, opening his own door.

He pulled his t-shirt and shorts off, climbing under the covers. Naruto snuggled deeper into the bed, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a strange warmth. He actually felt really warm, which was strange, since it was still pretty cool in April.

"Unf…" He felt something shift. He definitely noticed a strange weight laying on his right side. Actually, at the end of what was left of his arm, he was pretty sure that he could feel a heartbeat.

'_What?'_ Naruto opened his eyes, squinting as his eyes got used to the light.

"**Kid...this is a new one?"** Kurama sounded confused. "**...I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be normal...even in a new dimension."**

Naruto turned his head, trying to make sense of the red blob he saw. Finally, his eyes adjusted, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

Rias was sleeping, just inches away from his face. From this close, she looked even more sensual than before, especially in the way the light shone through the window. Her lips looked...delectable. The subtle curve, and the way they moved as she breathed.

"**And you say that you aren't a pervert…"**

'_...I'm denying it.'_ Naruto said. Naruto inched backward, sliding towards the wall. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending which part of Naruto's body you asked), this dragged the blanket with him, and it slipped off of Rias, revealing her nude form.

Naruto immediately averted his eyes, having taken many anti-pervert lessons from Tsunade and Sakura, so much so that he could no longer control his reactions anymore. '_WHY?!'_

"**I don't know! This has never happened before!" **Kurama yelled. "**You think I'd know what to do?!"**

"Give the covers back...it's cold," Rias muttered, shifting. Naruto had to physically fight his eyes back. "Oh...Good morning Naruto." Rias opened her eyes.

"...Good...morning Rias…" Naruto refused to look at her. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well, it's a strange new house, and I woke up in the middle of the night, and you just looked so inviting." Rias laughed seductively. "Was it a problem?"

"...No-I-Yes?" Naruto shook his head. "Not really...but why are you naked?"

"I've found that I can't sleep comfortably with clothes on...they're too scratchy." Rias moved closer to Naruto. "Why?"

"Uh...I'm just not used to waking up to girls in my bed?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes. He knew that she was doing this on purpose. He wasn't that dense.

"**Yeah, but she had to go this far…"**

"Uhuhu...so you're...inexperienced?" Rias whispered into his ear. He wasn't sure when, but she had gotten much closer. So close that he could feel her lips tickle his earlobe, which sent shivers up and down Naruto's body. He was feeling really uncomfortable now. Yeah, he may have Jiraiya as a teacher, but even Jiraiya had known that you couldn't let a kid into brothels!

'_Kurama take over, please!'_

"**Fine!"**

Rias shuffled backward when she felt Naruto's aura change. She met the red slitted eye and suddenly felt much smaller than before.

"**What are you doing?"** Kurama asked, staring directly at her.

"Uh…?"

"**Naruto has retreated into his mindscape. Don't think your seduction will work on me."**

"Yes, Kurama...Rias looked down. Kurama nodded, climbing out of the bed. Rias looked towards his crotch. Nothing.

"**Humans continue to vex me…"**

"Do Tailed Beasts not feel arousal?" Rias asked, grabbing her school uniform from the floor. "Don't you reproduce."

"**No. We are beings of pure chakra. We are immortal. Even if I were to die, I would be recreated within a few years."** Kurama grabbed a pair of black sweatpants from the closet. "**We do not even have the organs necessary for reproduction."**

"Your dimension sure was strange…" Rias muttered, clipping her bra.

"**Your dimension is the strange one. All these different species. Ours was simple."** Kurama pulled a dark orange t-shirt over his head. "**Alright Naruto, she's dressed,"** Kurama said, glancing over at Rias, who was finishing up. She watched as Naruto's eye returned to blue.

"I've never…" he sighed. "I swear you almost gave me a heart attack…" He said, looking over at her.

"Why's that?" Rias asked, walking towards him. "Was it too much...stimulation?" Naruto fought the blush down, refusing to let her get too far.

"No, I just don't wake up with people at my side...usually they were an enemy...trying to slit my throat in my sleep." Naruto opened the door. "But...I guess if my apartment is strange it's fine. Just...please wear something next time."

"Alright, Naruto-kun…" Rias smiled. While Kurama may not have felt anything, Naruto was a teenager with a libido. She would find a way to break through his defense.

'_I thought I was used to tits after Baa-chan…'_

"**I'm pretty sure this is the first time they were completely naked…"**

'_Don't put the image in my head!'_ Naruto shouted, looking into the fridge.

"**I can say that your mornings will be more interesting from now on…"**

'_...yeah.'_ Naruto would never admit that he'd allowed her to continue sleeping with him because he wanted to see her like that again. Never.

"**Perv."**

* * *

"This is really good!" Naruto said, trying to use his chopsticks left-handed. Rias had made Ramen, which he had not been expecting. "You...you really would be a good wife one day…" For some reason, Naruto was feeling a little nostalgic. He knew that Matatabi was right, but he missed them. He missed them so much. He remembered when he had been able to sit down at Ichiraku's and order as much Ramen as he wanted. His friends or senseis would show up sometimes, just sitting down to talk with him. Ichiraku meant a lot to him. Not just as a Ramen stand, but as a place where Naruto didn't feel so alone. Iruka had taken him there, he'd spent time with team 7 there. It was special. And eating Ramen that tasted so similar to Ichiraku was bringing back those memories, and the fact that Naruto knew that he would never be able to sit there again, made seeing those flashes of his past all the more painful.

Rias perked up when Naruto said something about being a good wife. She had been prepared to tease him, the words being on the tip of her tongue. However, she'd heard the hesitation in his voice, how it warbled slightly near the end of his sentence. Naruto was staring down at his Ramen, eyes starting to shine slightly. His hand was shaking, and Naruto looked to be in physical pain. He didn't make a sound though. Nothing.

"**...I'm sorry."**

"It wasn't your fault Kurama…" Naruto breathed in sharply, trying to keep the tears from falling. "It was...it was Kaguya...Black Zetsu and Kaguya."

Rias listened to Naruto's talk. She couldn't claim to know what was going on. This morning had been so light-hearted, but now the atmosphere had dampened. She knew that Naruto liked to act all happy and loud, but he had said that his dimension had been destroyed. It would have been impossible for Naruto to move on so quickly. Anyone who said otherwise didn't understand what it meant to lose someone.

"I...you said that I had a chance of seeing them again...is it true?"

"**...it could be possible...but...I don't know Naruto...I really don't know."**

"It's alright Kurama…" Tears were freely flowing from his eyes, falling into his bowl. "If it's possible, you know that I'll find away…"

"...Naruto, could you tell me about your world. I want to know...I want to know what it meant to you." Rias asked softly, putting her hand on Naruto's. He met her eyes, and all she saw was deep and utter pain. Naruto drew in a shaky breath. If Rias wanted to know, it would be cruel to deny her of the information.

"Well...I was born on the day my parents died...and they were killed by Kurama." Naruto's chuckle was full of water. "Don't blame him though...he wasn't in control...in my world, there were very special eyes, that could control Tailed Beasts. It's this Sharingan." Naruto's eye swirled. "Obito Uchiha used his Sharingan to force Kurama to attack...after unsealing her from my mother. The Elemental Nations were afraid of the Tailed Beasts, and they sealed them inside of Jinchuriki. They took the freedom of the Bijuu, along with the Jinchuriki, who ended up as a weapon for the villages to use during war...my father was the village leader at the time, the Hokage, and he sacrificed his life stop Obito and seal Kurama inside me. My mother used her last breath to protect me. They died for me."

"Okay…" Rias whispered. "You grew up in an orphanage?"

"Only until I was four...The village hated Kurama for what he did. He was powerful, and when he rampaged, he killed a lot of people...and when they found out that I was the Jinchuriki, they hated me too. I didn't even know I was a Jinchuriki until I was 12, so I didn't understand why. I got kicked out of the orphanage, and I was on the streets for a while, at least a week or two...I only survived because the Third Hokage stepped back into the office after my father died...he gave me an apartment and enough money to live on my own. He was like my grandfather…"

"That's...why would they treat a child like that?"

"People do stupid things when they hate...they couldn't see past the demon. I remember running from them on my birthday. They got drunk during the Kyuubi festival, and sometimes...they got a little violent. I learned to live on the streets. I learned how to run, how to steal. I was lucky that Jiji was so nice. He tried to make life as easy as possible for me. Anybody who attacked me was never seen again...so most people just ignored me." Naruto looked back down at his Ramen. "There was this Ramen stand in the middle of the village, near my apartment. It was called Ichirku. A few days after I left the orphanage, I remember being attracted by the smell...I ran away when the owner spotted me. But I went back the next day, and he had made a bowl of Ramen for me...and those were my only friends for a while."

Rias felt bad. She couldn't explain it, but something about Naruto's story made her feel like her problems meant nothing. It wasn't fair, he had been treated so poorly, and he still smiled, soldiering on with determination.

"As I grew up, I realized how much the people of Konoha respected Jiji. They looked to him for guidance, and he was so good at his job too. I decided that I wanted to be Hokage. I wanted to be acknowledged by the people. I wanted to be noticed. The Hokage was the leader of the village, so I thought that if I became strong, the people would stop ignoring me. I acted out, pulling pranks, doing anything to get the people to say something. I didn't care if they hated me, I just wanted to be noticed...I entered the ninja academy when I turned six. It turns out that the hatred for me was deep, cause they kept trying to hold me back, trying to stop me from getting stronger."

"Didn't your grandfather do something?"

"He tried...but he was so busy. Tension between the villages was rising, and the civilians were getting restless. I didn't want to force more work onto him. I wanted to do it myself. So I persevered. I trained by myself, trying to do anything I could think of. There was this kid in my class though, he was super popular. He was also a prodigy, he could do whatever he wanted with minimal work. His name was Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha like the Obito who controlled Kurama?"

"Yes...the Uchiha Clan lived in our village, but Obito had left the village a while ago. Nobody knew that he was still alive. The Uchiha Clan felt like they deserved to lead the village, and they planned a coup d'etat. However, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, killed every single Uchiha Clan member. Everyone except Sasuke...He left the village and became as hated as I was. He did it to protect Konoha." Naruto smiled. "He told Sasuke that he wanted to do it. He told Sasuke that he had to hate him. He told Sasuke that Sasuke was the only person who could kill him."

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"He became an avenger. He was so obsessed with getting his revenge that he didn't think about anything else. He sat at the top of the class, and he didn't even care. He just wanted to get stronger. Meanwhile, I had to teach myself how to read and write, so I ended up being the dead-last. I thought Sasuke was arrogant...but I liked him. We were the same."

"How so?"

"The Village became obsessed with Sasuke. He was the last Uchiha. He was elevated so high that he didn't feel like he was still apart of the village anymore...he was isolated. Just like I was. We both knew it. We'd catch each other staring. I was the village pariah, he was the champion. But we were both all alone. We just wanted...we just wanted to be loved. To come home and have someone waiting for you."

"..."

"I almost failed the final Shinobi test. You only got 3 chances...after that, you were kicked out. But in my final year, I got this really cool teacher. His name was Iruka. He didn't hate me like every other teacher I'd had. He treated me like everybody else. And because I'd never been taught, I didn't have the chakra control to make a clone for the final test. He told me that I had failed, and I felt betrayed. I thought that he was different, but during that moment, I didn't see that he was trying to protect me. So I stole the Forbidden Scroll from Jiji. I was tricked by my other teacher. He convinced me that if I could steal it and give it to him, I would graduate. I wanted to get my hitai-ate. The symbol for ninja."

A clone suddenly appeared next to Naruto, walking towards the hallway. Rias watched it go, still thinking about what Naruto had said.

"Iruka caught me, and I showed him what I had learned. I showed him that I could do the Kage Bunshin technique. Mizuki showed up, and he attacked us. He was the one who told me why the village hated me. He told me that I was the Nine-Tailed Fox. That I was a demon. I froze up. And he threw his shuriken at me, and I was prepared to die. But Iruka protected me. He told me that it wasn't true. He told me that I was Naruto Uzumaki and that just because Kurama was sealed inside me, didn't change who I was. After I beat Mizuki, he gave me his hitai-ate. He took me to Ichiraku...I was so proud."

The clone returned, holding a forehead protector in its hands. Naruto took it, running his fingers over the leaf symbol on the metal plate. The clone disappeared. "This meant everything to me. It was a symbol of my progress and my new friend. Iruka treated me like a little brother...even though Kurama was the one who killed his parents...he was my sensei." Naruto's eyes began to leak with renewed vigor. "Whenever I needed him, he was prepared to help me."

Rias eyes leaked too. Iruka meant so much to Naruto. It seemed like that man was a man who only appeared once in a millennium.

"After that, we were sorted into our teams. Konoha had a system...3 Genin students, One Jonin sensei. They would be your sensei until you became a Jonin yourself. It was like a mini family...at least that's what it meant to me...The First and Second Hokage were Jiji's Senseis. He was sensei to one of my sensei's...who became my father's sensei. My father trained a team that had my Jonin sensei on it...along with Obito." Rias's eyes widened. "Yes...that Obito. He used to be on a team with my father and my sensei. They thought he died...when really, he was taken in by Madara Uchiha. Madara convinced him that he needed to take the Nine-Tails in the name of peace...I'll explain later."

"What happened to your team?"

"Well...I was put on a team with Sasuke...along with one of his fangirls...Sakura. I used to have a crush on her...I think. I'm not even sure if it was a crush, or if I just wanted her attention. I didn't know what love was at the time. Kakashi-sensei was our teacher." Naruto looked towards the window. "We didn't get along...we had no synergy. Sakura only listened to Sasuke, and Sasuke and I had such a strong rivalry that we refused to work together...and we failed Kakashi-sensei's bell test. I thought that my Shinobi career was already over...but Kakashi gave us one last chance. He tied me to a log, and told the other two now to feed me."

"That's it?"

"We hadn't eaten breakfast, and we had just fought with a Jonin, so we were all starving...but Sasuke fed me anyway. He said that he couldn't have a teammate who went without food. Kakashi-sensei passed us, and we became Team 7...I'll always remember what he told us…"Those who break the rules are scum...but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum"...we had to work together, or we would never survive in the Shinobi world."

"Did it work?"

"For a while...it was all fine. I remember going on our first mission. Sasuke jumped right into the fight, while I froze up...I felt so weak at that moment that I was determined to beat Sasuke the next time we fought. Kakashi tried to teach us how to walk up trees, and Sasuke and I made it a competition. We couldn't let the other one be better. We were up all night." Naruto laughed, eyes dried of tears now. "We were so stupid...we didn't understand the reality of the Shinobi world. During our fight with Zabuza, we realized what Shinobi were supposed to be. Shinobi were tools, weapons to be used in war...it didn't feel right to me. Even Kakashi-sensei said that. The Shinobi system was so wrong. It only filled people with hatred for each other...it fueled war." Naruto clenched his fist. "During that fight, Sasuke sacrificed himself for me...he'd finally awakened his Sharingan, and the first thing he did was save me...and when I thought that he was dead, I didn't know what to do...I snapped. He was my first friend. Even though we'd never interacted before, we understood each other on a level deeper than anybody else. I unleashed Kurama's chakra...back then, me and Kurama didn't get along. I blamed him for how the village hated me, and he hated me for keeping him sealed inside a cage...using his chakra hurt me. I was bloodlusted. I wasn't myself anymore."

"What happened after that?"

"Team 7 kept getting closer...we began to train for the Chunin exams. And I was so proud of myself when Sasuke finally admitted that he wanted to fight me during the exams...I felt like I was finally reaching him. There was this kid though...his name was Gaara. He was a Jinchuriki like me, but he ended up going insane...it was a combination of a poor seal and repeated assassination attempts by his own father. He unleashed Shukaku, the One Tails, during an invasion. I used summoning to defeat him...I told him that I knew how it felt to be alone...And that I knew that it hurt...but that I was okay because I had friends...I had Jiji and Iruka...I had Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi...I was okay because of them. But..." Naruto's eyes darkened. "On the day of the finals, one of Jiji's students led the invasion against Konoha...Orochimaru...and he killed Jiji. I hated him for it. I wanted to see him dead. He took my grandfather from me."

"Did you get him…?"

Naruto sighed. "...Me and another one of Jiji's students went to find the last one, Tsunade. I traveled with Jiraiya...he was just as perverted as Issei...I called him Ero-sennin...he was my godfather, but he couldn't associate with me because then other villages would have started attacking me...he ran a massive spy network. He protected me from other villages, so I could live safe within the village."

"Safe? You were chased on your birthday!" Rias shouted. "He didn't do a good job of it. He was your godfather!"

"I know...I wanted to say the same thing when I found out...but he didn't know about what happened in the village...my father's death hit him hard too. He had a hard time staying in the village." Rias was about to open her mouth again. "I know it's not an excuse...but can you leave it alone...I already forgave him, it's not worth it." Rias closed her mouth. She felt like Jiraiya should have done more, but it was Naruto's life, not hers.

"On the way to Tsunade, Jiraiya taught me my Dad's jutsu...one he created on his own. The Rasengan." Naruto held his hand open, and a ball of chakra appeared. "It was hard. I didn't have the chakra control to control it, and it usually ended up exploding on me...but he gave me tips as we went along...it was the first time I felt like I had someone...he may have been a massive pervert, who spent as much time as possible with women...but he did care about me." Naruto let the Rasengan disappear. "It turns out that Obito had created an organization called the Akatsuki. They wanted to gather all the Tailed Beasts so that their leader could become a god, and rule over the world so there would never be war again."

"That's a dictatorship."

"I know…" Naruto sighed. "I was confronted by Itachi and Kisame...they came to take Kurama."

"I thought Itachi was a good guy?"

"He was...but he was pretending to work with the Akatsuki so that he could send information to Konoha...and we all had no idea until after he died...me or Sasuke...Sasuke showed up, probably because he heard about it or something, and I could see the rage in his eyes when he saw Itachi. He'd learned this technique from Kakashi-sensei. It was called the Chidori. He used it when he spotted Itachi. Itachi used his Sharingan to lock Sasuke in an illusion, and he tortured him."

"His own brother?!"

"He had to make sure that Sasuke wanted to get stronger...he needed Sasuke to be strong enough to defeat the Akatsuki." Naruto looked back down at his hitai-ate. "That was the beginning of the end for Team 7"

"What happened?"

"We found Tsunade in a small village on the outskirts of the country...she was running away from people she'd lost money too. I thought she was weird, especially since she used a Jutsu to make herself look young. She was 50, and I thought she was dumb for trying to look 20...and when she insulted Jiji's memory, I got mad. I yelled at her and ended up challenging her to a fight. A stupid decision on my part. She was stupidly powerful...she could break rock with just one finger."

"Wow…"

"I lost...but when I said that I wanted to be Hokage one day, it reminded her of her dead brother, so she gave me a chance. She said that if I could master the Rasengan within a week, she would come back to Konoha. I was so determined. I spent every day on the field, practicing. I destroyed so many trees...now I can destroy planets...I've come really far haven't I?" He chuckled softly. "Life was simple back then."

"**...you've come very far."**

"Anyway...I did it...but Orochimaru showed up too. It turns out that before Jiji died, he managed to seal Orochimaru's arms away...without those, he couldn't do any Jutsu. He had an assistant though...Kabuto." Naruto spat. "I thought he was a loyal ninja of Konoha, but it turned out to be a lie. Deception was another part of the Shinobi world…" Naruto shook his head. "Orochimaru thought that Tsunade could heal his arms. When she was a ninja, she was the greatest healer in the Elemental Nations...I guess I am now."

"Hm?"

"My Six Paths powers let me heal most injuries like it's nothing...but I can't grow my arm back. I can heal other people...not myself."

"That's...a strange power." It reminded her of Asia's Twilight Healing. She could heal anybody, but Rias had never seen her use it on herself. Even though she was easily injured.

"She fought with Orochimaru, along with Ero-sennin. I fought Kabuto...and I finished the Rasengan. I used a Clone to stabilize the attack. And when she acknowledged me, I felt accomplished. I had brought a new Hokage to Konoha…I used to call her Baa-chan to make fun of how old she was...but she was my grandmother to me."

"What then?" Rias asked. Based on Naruto's expression, she felt like the story was going to take a dark turn.

"Sasuke's avenger heart had been reawakened. Orochimaru had placed a seal on Sasuke...it began to corrupt him. He got so obsessed with the power it gave him that all he could think about was getting more...he wanted to go to Orochimaru." Naruto grit his teeth. "He challenged me to a fight...and it got so bad. We used our strongest moves against each other. We could have killed each other. He had a Chidori, and I used a Rasengan...Kakashi-sensei stopped us, but it was too late for Sasuke. He decided to leave the village."

"No!"

"Yeah...Baa-chan made up a team of all my old classmates...at least, the ones who weren't in the hospital. They told me to chase after Sasuke...Sakura cried. She begged me to bring Sasuke back. I promised her I would do it. I knew that she loved him...but it wasn't just for her. It was for me too. My closest friend...my rival, my _**brother**_, was leaving me."

"...go on?"

"I couldn't stop him. I even tapped into Kurama's chakra, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't make myself hurt him. Meanwhile, he had no problems trying to kill me. He drilled a Chidori into my chest. That was probably the worst scar I got. My brother tried to kill me…"

"..." Rias didn't know what to say. He said that his friend had given him the eye, but from the way he'd acted, Sasuke sounded like he was insane. Why he'd ever agreed to do something for Naruto, she wasn't sure. She knew that this was back when Naruto was young...but still, someone who was willing to kill their best friend wouldn't just change like that.

"Can...can I finish this story later?" Naruto asked, meeting Rias's gaze. "It's getting a little hard to relive it right now…"

"I'm sorry that I asked…"

"No-no! That's not what I meant. I promise that I'll tell the rest later, but I feel like I've been talking for hours...my Ramen is cold now…"

"I could make you some more."

"That would be great!" Naruto smiled, and this one finally reached his eyes. "Thank you Rias-chan."

Rias took his bowl, blushing at the honorific. She felt like she understood Naruto much better than before. He was selfless because he knew what it felt like to be pushed down. He was determined because he had to work so hard for certain things. Now that she understood why Naruto was the way he was, she also felt even more attracted to him. Anybody who could endure what he had endured was a strong person.

"You know...talking about it is actually starting to make me feel a little better...I glossed over some things, along with some of the other people I knew...I'll tell you about them later too, okay?!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "I promise!"

"I would like that," Rias said, turning the stove on. "I want to help you Naruto...in anyway that I can."

"Thanks…" Naruto looked back down at his hitai-ate. "It means a lot to me." For some reason, he found it easy to talk to Rias about it. He wasn't sure why, but she seemed trustworthy. He felt like she wouldn't judge him. He liked that about her. Rias was a nice person.

Kurama watched from the inside of the seal. He hadn't really been expecting Naruto to speak so easily. Something about this Rias girl was good for Naruto. Her strange attempts of seduction aside, she would be an important person to Naruto. Naruto may not have been able to tell for himself, but Kurama had felt these emotions from Kushina when she'd interacted with Minato, and he knew that Naruto was beginning to develop a crush.

"_**...Now that I don't hate Naruto anymore, his story is much more moving...he truly felt proud to have gotten Sasuke's acknowledgment."**_ Kurama thought. "_**Even I want to hear more of this tale."**_

"Hello!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door. "Anybody there?!" Naruto felt like he recognized that voice. He walked towards the door. "We're here!"

"Chill out, I can hear you," Naruto said, opening the door. "There was no need to scream so loud."

"What are you doing here?" Issei asked. Naruto glanced up. The entire peerage stood behind him.

"This is my new apartment."

"...but isn't this Buchou's home?" Kiba asked. "She told us that she moved here."

"I moved in with Naruto-kun. He needs someone to guide him through life in our dimension." Rias said, approaching the door. Naruto stepped aside, allowing them to enter the room.

"Wh-wh...what?!" Issei yelled, pointing at Naruto. "Buchou moved in with you! She lives with you!"

"Yeah, I was just as surprised. Sirzechs brought me here, and then he left, and Rias-chan showed up at the door. It doesn't really matter, I had an extra bedroom." Naruto explained calmly.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun. Rias-_**chan**_? Already so familiar?" Akeno whispered, leaning close to Naruto.

Naruto stepped back, moving away from Akeno. For some reason, her teasing didn't affect him like Rias's did…

'_It's the red hair, isn't it...I hate that I have the same fetish as my dad!'_

"**It's better than bondage."**

'_What?!'_

"**Now...I won't claim that I was watching, but I'm pretty sure that your mother was into bondage. I mean, she used chakra chains, she chained me to a floating ball, and she did have a sadistic streak...and Minato did seem a little masochistic to me."**

"N-no way! I refuse to believe that!" Naruto's sudden outburst drew everybody's attention. "Nuh-uh!"

"**I'm just saying!"**

"Don't put those kinds of images in my head! That's disgusting!" Naruto gripped his head, trying to dispel the images his imagination created. He already had a hard enough time with Rias, he didn't need to be thinking about how _**he **_had been conceived.

"Naruto-sama? Are you okay?" Asia asked tentatively.

"Yeah...Kurama was...he said something weird." Naruto said. He refused to elaborate. "It's nothing important...actually, why are you guys here?"

"Well, normally we meet in the clubhouse, but spring cleaning is happening now, so I asked them to come here for our meeting. Tomorrow we'll be going to Issei's house."

"Hey what! Nobody told me!" Issei panicked.

"Why are you so nervous?" Naruto asked, smirking. "Need to hide your porn?"

"I don't care about that! I just didn't know!" Issei shouted shamelessly.

"Why do you know about his porn mags?" Akeno asked. "You claimed not to be a pervert before…?"

"I grew up in an apartment in the middle of the red-light district. I knew about a lot of things that no 8-year-old should have learned." Naruto shrugged.

"I'm...sorry?" Kiba winced.

"It's fine, it actually allowed me to develop my own patented anti-pervert technique. Behold, the Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto held his hand up. He was replaced by a massive cloud of smoke.

As the smoke dissipated, everybody's jaws dropped as the sexiest girl they'd ever seen appeared before them. It didn't help that she was completely naked and that only small wisps of smoke protected her modesty. Her curves gave her a perfect hourglass figure, and her pose accented the size of her thighs. She blew Issei a kiss, giggling as he was blown backward by his own nosebleed.

Issei collided with the wall behind him, grabbing his head in pain. Naruto turned back, laughing at the scene he'd created. Issei, however, would never forget the beautiful sight he'd just seen.

"I'm surprised a pervert like you didn't pass out," Naruto said. "That Jutsu was enough to knock out Jiji."

The others didn't know about Jiji, but Rias spluttered. Naruto had held the Third Hokage in such high regard, and he'd fallen for _**this**_?! What was wrong with him?

"That's because I've found something even better than that!" Issei shouted. "I've obtained the famous book of perversion! Behold!" Issei pulled a small book from his back pocket.

His fellow peerage members stared unamused at Issei. Naruto, however, knew that he'd seen that book before. He'd spent 2 and a half years around it after all.

"Is that Icha Icha: Paradise?!" Naruto asked. Issei looked back to Naruto, still holding the book high in the air. "How'd you get a hold of that?!"

"Ah, I knew it! You are a pervert! No one else would know about this masterpiece! There is only one copy in the world, and I spent my life savings on obtaining it!" Issei said, his voice filled with pride.

"Pervert." Koneko spat.

"Spending your life savings on porn…" Kiba muttered.

"Ara ara Issei…" Akeno looked at the book. "Maybe I could borrow it for a while?"

"NO!" Issei clutched the book to his chest. "This is my treasure!"

"Naruto?" Rias asked. Naruto looked over at her. "How did you know about that book? You just got to this dimension."

"I told you, he has to be a pervert! There is no way else!" Issei shouted.

"I'm not a pervert, okay!" Naruto shouted. He pointed towards the book. "That book is the first book of the Icha Icha series. The Author is Jiraiya the Toad Sage. His alias was Mega-Perv. I know that because he was my godfather!"

"What?!" Issei shouted. "The first?! There are more?!"

"...yeah. There are 4 books in the series."

"DO YOU HAVE THE OTHERS?!" Issei screamed, blowing Naruto's eardrums out.

"Be quiet man!" Naruto sighed. "I wonder how it got here...I'm pretty sure no one other than me can open portals between dimensions."

"It's obviously the power of one pervert to another!" Issei shouted. "Jiraiya was a master among perverts! The mention of his name is enough to bring tears to all pervert's eyes. Every pervert on the planet knows his name! His perversion sent his work of beauty through dimensions, and it ended up in my hands! He was truly a higher being!" Issei held the book high, and the book began to shine in a strange light. "...And you're saying that he was really your godfather?!"

"Yeah...he was. I remember when I first met him. I caught him peeping on the girl's bath…"

"Oh, please tell me you have the other books!" Issei tucked Icha Icha: Paradise into his pocket. "I have to read more of them!"

"I'll see...I think I saw them when I went to get my hitai-ate…" Naruto walked back towards the bedrooms. Rias's peerage followed behind, not really sure what to do. They entered into Naruto's room. They noticed a large amount of orange, but Naruto was standing over a scroll that lay beneath a mountain of stuff.

"Let me see, I know I kept at least one of them…Tactics, I think…" Naruto muttered, digging further and further into the pile.

"Why'd you keep it?" Rias asked.

"When he died, I wanted to keep something to remember him by...turns out his only contribution to the world was the Icha Icha series…"

"It was a gift!"

"Be quiet Issei," Rias commanded.

"Here!" Naruto said, holding 5 books in his hands. "Icha Icha: Paradise, Violence, Innocence, and Tactics. All of his stories...along with his first one."

"What's with that one?"

"It wasn't actually a porno...it was a novel. It was called "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". It didn't sell that well, but it's my favorite book. I was actually named after the main character."

"I don't care about that! Just give me the Icha Icha!" Issei yelled.

"Hey! Don't ignore this book! It might not be porn, but it's just as important as the rest, if not more! It teaches life lessons. Life isn't all about fulfilling your desires! There are contributions that you have to make. You have to improve society!"

"It seems that Issei still has a lot to learn…" Akeno said sadly. "I'll just have to zap his perversion out of him." Akeno blushed, and Naruto realized why he felt weird around her.

"You're a sadist...you'd like Violence."

"You've read them?" Rias asked.

"Ero-sennin made me his unofficial editor...I've read every single book…" Naruto trailed off. "Doesn't matter, just take the books."

"Thank you!" Issei, clung to his new books like they were his lifeline. Naruto knew that Issei was a good kid, but this amount of perversion seemed unnatural...if only Jiraiya could see him now. He'd laugh about how Naruto was destined to become a pervert. It was only natural if he was always surrounded by perverts.

'_At least Baa-chan Sakura-chan aren't here...wait. That means...no one can beat the pervert out of me anymore…'_

"**Don't even think about it."**

* * *

"She cooked for you?!" Issei shouted. "Unfair!"

"Shut up! She can make Ramen! She decided to make it as a gift for me." Naruto slurped from his bowl. It really did taste nostalgic.

"This is very good buchou," Kiba said, eating carefully.

"Thank you, Kiba," Rias said, taking her own bowl. "I felt bad about barging in on Naruto like that, so I decided to make his favorite food."

"Ramen is your favorite?" Issei asked. "Why?"

"Eat this and tell me it isn't good. I dare you." Naruto glared at Issei. "Ramen is a gift from God to-"

"Ow!" Every devil flinched at the word.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Naruto said. "I forgot that you can't say that."

"It's alright," Rias said, rubbing her forehead. "You aren't a devil, you forgot."

"Anyway, Ramen is special to me. It was my mother's favorite too." Naruto smiled, eating faster.

"Well anyway, how did you become so powerful, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "There must have been something other than training."

"I wasn't always this powerful. I used to be just as weak as the people in this dimension. I had to do a lot of training to get here…and it really was just a lot of training."

"As weak as Issei?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah...well, not since I graduated from the academy...and I was already faster than he was before then...and physically fitter."

"Stop!" Issei whined. "We get it, you're strong!"

'Tell us more."

"Why are you being so mean to me?!"

"Perverts should die."

"Die is a strong word...I'd say castrated," Naruto commented, finally getting the chopsticks up to his mouth. He was starting to get it. It just took some time.

"I thought you trained with Jiraiya-sama! Why do you hate perverts?!"

"I don't hate them...but Ero-sennin was getting old. You're still young, and you're already losing focus of what's important."

"No, I'm not! Breasts are the most important!" Naruto dead-panned. "I will never forget that!"

"Let's move on…" Rias said, trying to steer the conversation away from breasts. "Naruto, as our sensei, I was thinking that maybe we should have our first lesson today."

"I mean...it's not like I have anything to do...but where?" Naruto asked. "As Devils, I'm sure that you can't just train out in the open...I definitely can't do that. The people would freak out if a forest disappeared in a day."

"Well, the Gremory family does have private training areas, but my brother has given you something better." Rias stood up, walking towards the wall. A massive Gremory magic circle appeared. "My brother has installed a seal on this wall. We are able to use it to travel to our own private dimension."

"Awesome! Your brother is the best!" Naruto shouted, running towards the magic circle. "...wait, how am I supposed to use this?"

"**As always, rushing in before you even have the information."**

"Kurama, be quiet. And I can't use magic? Can I use this without you guys?"

"...I don't know. This is a magic circle for the Gremory Family...but maybe my brother did something. It would be strange for it to be in your house without you being able to use it."

"Ah...hold on." Naruto held his hand to the center of the circle. "Let me try something. Naruto began to accumulate chakra in his hand. "Sirzechs asked to sample my chakra. It might have been for this." Naruto pushed the chakra into the circle. The circle began to morph, changing shape until all that stood was: Enter."

"So he did do something…"

"It says enter, but there's no doorway," Issei said. "Where do we go?"

"Like this." Naruto walked forwards, and his arm disappeared into the wall. "It's a passageway now...kinda like my Rinnegan portals."

"**Maybe you could make a portal to this training dimension."**

'_I don't even know how to find dimensions right now...how would I ever find this one?'_

"**Just leave some of your chakra behind as a marker. You should be able to track that easily."**

"Never thought of that…" Naruto muttered, walking through the wall.

"**I know."**

* * *

"Now then, what to do first." Naruto sighed, looking around. The dimension itself was pretty normal. It was a grassy plain that stretched on for as long as Naruto could see. Trees were scattered around, along with a small stream weaving its way through the landscape. It reminded him of Training Ground # 3.

"We're waiting for you, sensei," Kiba asked, bowing.

"Don't call me sensei. I'm not old yet!" Naruto yelled. He sighed, holding his hand up. "I'm just going to see how high your levels are for now. Then I can decide what needs to be done." 6 clones appeared, one for each member of the peerage. "Now then. Pick one and go!"

The six clones chose randomly, bringing that member of the peerage a good distance from the others. Naruto stayed in the middle, watching over everybody at once. He already knew that Asia wasn't very physically fit, and she was more oriented to a support fighting style, but Naruto believed in the fact that everyone should have been able to defend themselves. What good was being the greatest healer on the planet if you died in one hit? What if your team couldn't defend you? Sakura may have been far weaker than everybody else on the team, but she had at least been able to hold her own in battle.

Asia's clone was the first to go. Asia was weak. He knew that it wasn't her fault, but she was weak. She wasn't even willing to attack the clone. The clone had tried to goad her into doing something, even attacking her head-on. But she just flinched, and the clone gave up. Naruto went over to get Asia.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't even do anything…" Asia sounded so small.

"It's fine. It just means that I'll have even more to teach you." Naruto ruffled her hair. "You're a healer, not a fighter...but you still need to be able to defend yourself. I'll teach you, don't worry."

Asia smiled softly, and Naruto returned to the center, watching the other fights along with Asia.

Issei was next. Naruto would say that Issei had potential, and when anything about breasts was mentioned, he became exponentially more determined. However, right now, he wasn't suited to fighting. He was still weak, and slow, and dumb. He rushed directly forwards, never tried anything new. His balance breaker thing only lasted ten seconds, and after that Issei became useless. Naruto needed to make Issei work much harder. He needed to become physically stronger. The fact that his power was doubled every ten seconds was cool, but it cut Issei's stamina in half. And Issei didn't have much of that.

"Alright, Asia, could you go heal Issei?"

"Of course!" Asia ran over to Issei, who lay on the floor. Naruto had told his clones to go easy, but he was still extremely powerful. He could break rocks with his hands, and Issei still only had the abilities of a very athletic human. He was definitely hurting.

Next went Kiba. Kiba was fast, faster than Riser's knights had been, but Kiba was weak. His speed helped him get close, but his blows did nothing. Even against Naruto's mediocre kunai use, his blows didn't have the power to do any damage.

'_Wait...where'd I get a kunai? I don't have any on me...'_ Naruto ran over to Kiba, who sat on the ground, panting. "Hey Kiba? Do you know where my clone got that kunai? I went through its memories, but I'm missing a few seconds here and there." Naruto's memory wasn't perfect after all.

"You kinda...put your hand out...and this strange light appeared. And then you were holding a kunai...Why?"

"Cause I don't know where I would have gotten one…" Naruto sighed. Not like it really mattered. Kiba needed to work on his strength. Along with his very, very low durability. One hit from Naruto had sent the boy flying.

Next was Koneko. He was surprised at her ability to break the ground. He was able to do that in his base form, but only if he mustered as much strength as possible, and Sakura had been much better at it than he was. In his higher forms, he was liable to destroy a lot more stuff with a punch. So the fact that Koneko came close to his own base strength impressed him. But she. Was. Slow. And predictable. Her movements were so easy to read, especially since her reach was much shorter than his own. She had a hard time getting close, and an even harder time connecting. He wasn't really sure how he would do it, but he would have to make her much quicker in a very short amount of time.

Rias was the next to go. For a King, Naruto had to say that he was disappointed. Rias didn't know much in the way of combat. She only knew ranged attacks, and she was too slow to avoid his own attacks. Her ability was rudimentary at best. She could block and punch, but that was it. Nothing else. On the upside, her strange red attack was powerful. The clone had seen what it had done to a tree and taken care to avoid it after that. If she learned some sort of combat ability, and she trained herself in order to become faster, she would actually have made for a decent Chunin.

Last was Akeno. She was probably the most powerful member of the peerage, if not for Rias's attack power. She could easily use lightning and fire, along with a few ice attacks. She incorporated flight into her fighting style, which wasn't something he'd seen from the others. She was also very fast, perhaps faster than Kiba. Though, it didn't seem like she could use her speed well. And then she didn't do much better than Rias in the area of physical combat. Just block and punch. She was also a heavily ranged fighter. He knew that in a team where Koneko and Kiba supported her, that was fine, but on her own, anybody who got close could do whatever they wanted, and she would have no way to stop them.

After Asia had finished healing all of them, Naruto stood in front of them. He examined them with a critical eye. It didn't seem like they'd trained themselves. He got the sense that they'd had some, but it wasn't much. He would have to change that.

"Okay...let me say this. I can't do magic. I don't understand magic. It's not like chakra, so I can't teach it. But, I can teach physical combat and strategy. I may be a dunce, but the battlefield is where my intellect shines. So my training will be harsh, but in the end, it will make you stronger."

"Intellect?" Issei asked. "You just stood there."

"Why move when your opponent can't hit you. It's a waste of stamina." Naruto snapped. "Let's start with you Issei. I don't know what kind of training you've been doing, but you need to step it up. You rush into battle without a plan, and when that doesn't work, you don't stop to make one. I can commend you for rushing in, I've done that a lot too, but when it doesn't work, you need to try something new. And you're slow. And weak." Each word struck Issei in the heart. "And you have almost no stamina. That is the most important part. If your Sacred Gear increases your power at the cost of Stamina, then you need more Stamina. That's the logical thing to do." Naruto stared Issei down. "You are going to be running for a long time." Issei cried silently.

"Next...Asia."

"Yes!" She eeped. Standing much taller than before. He could feel her fear. He didn't want this to be a boot camp.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. I know that you specialize in healing. You're not a fighter...but I will have to teach you how to fight. You don't need to be as strong as the others, but you have to have some kind of skill. At least enough to defend yourself until your stronger teammates can help you."

"Yes, Naruto-sama…"

"Now then...Kiba." Kiba looked up. "I will say that you are fast, and even though I'm no expert, you use that sword of yours really well, and your ability to summon more is helpful. But, you are still very human in every other way. I won't say that I'm not overpowered. I have a lot more power than anybody here is used to...but you are still human in your strength and your durability. You may be able to hit your opponent with your speed, but your strikes lack power, and you can't take a hit."

"Yes, Naruto-san."

"Koneko...you are really strong. It actually surprised me." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "In my base form, I might only be a little stronger than that...but I'm faster and taller." Koneko cringed, showing much more emotion than before. "I can't say that's your fault, but it means that you have a disadvantage against taller people. You have to get faster if you ever want to be able to hit someone. You will be running with Issei."

"Yes…"

"Now then...Rias and Akeno." Naruto looked at them. "I'm disappointed." They flinched. "For the two most powerful members of the peerage, you seem to be the least skilled physically. Neither of you knows how to fight hand to hand. If an opponent gets close to either of you, you won't have the time to use your ranged attacks. I will be teaching you along with Asia. I will teach you how to fight hand to hand."

"N-naruto?" Rias raised her hand. "We used ranged attacks because Kiba and Koneko can defend us...they specialize in physical combat."

"Yes...but what if you are separated, or there are multiple enemies, or the enemy is quicker than Kiba. A smart enemy knows that they need to take out the ranged attackers first, and then focus on the others. If that happens then what?"

"...I don't know."

"Everybody should be able to defend themselves. I don't care if that's not how you fight. If you can't defend yourself you'll be a sitting duck to anybody stronger than you."

"Could we get a demonstration?" Kiba asked. "We were the ones who fought with your clones. Are your clones as strong as you are?"

"Well...they should be. I split our chakra evenly, so if I make one, we both have 50 percent of my chakra, and so on with more...but I can make new chakra immediately, and they have to make do with what they have...along with the fact that they explode in one good hit."

"One hit! Doesn't that make them weak?!"

"Alone, yes. There's not much of a point in making just one shadow clone...but I can spam them. I can create at least a few thousand. At that point, it's not about skill. The enemy becomes overwhelmed. When they all use attacks on top of that, it gets even worse...Actually, back when I had absolutely no skill, that was how I fought. I made as many shadow clones as possible and tried to swarm my opponents. Didn't always work in my favor…" Naruto chuckled. "I used to get my ass kicked...a lot. But...I also said that it was one good hit. My clones are strong enough to take your attacks. A lightning strike from Akeno-chan or a punch from Koneko-chan is all that could break them. Here, try it Issei." Naruto summoned a clone.

"Really, you summoned me just to hit me?!"

"Shut up!"

The clone sighed, walking up to Issei. "C'mon...let's see what you've got." Issei swung his arm back, stepping forward with his right foot. He punched, hitting the clone in the chest.

"..."

"Are you made of steel?!" Issei clutched his hand. "What the hell!"

"No, but I can use chakra to reinforce my body. If I hadn't, that punch would have popped me."

"They were so weak that they could be popped by splinters at one time...those were back in the good old days."

"Good old days?! Those were some shitty days then!"

"Shut up!" Naruto barked. The older he got, the more annoyed he became with his clones. He was starting to wonder what that said about his own personality.

"**Ah, so you've realized how much of an annoyance you are."**

"Whatever...Akeno, your turn."

"Oh shit…" The clone sweat-dropped.

"You deserve this," Naruto said. "Try and pop him. Let's see if you've got it in you."

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun...asking me to hurt you...well, if Sensei asks for it, then I must oblige!" Electricity crackled in her hands, and her cheeks turned red. The clone gulped. Sadists were the worst. The electricity arced forwards, racing towards Naruto at the speed of lightning. The clone had time to dodge, but the original Naruto was standing right there, and he was a clone. He wasn't sure why, but he always felt compelled to do what the original said. Maybe because they were the same person?

So instead of dodging, he let the attack hit him.

Naruto watched his clone disappear in a cloud of thick black smoke. He didn't feel any chakra or memories return to him, so he knew that his clone was okay. Akeno began to charge up again.

"Hey, hey! That's enough!" Naruto shouted, stepping forward. "You don't need to fire again!"

Akeno glared at Naruto, seeming like she was going to disobey, but then her eyes suddenly changed, and the electricity disappeared from her hands.

"And just when it was getting fun...oh well if Naruto-kun says so."

"Jeez Akeno, what the hell! You were gonna shoot me again!" The clone yelled, emerging from the smoke. His hair seemed a little frizzier, but other than that, he looked unharmed.

"Yeah, whatever...you can go now."

"Finally." The clone disappeared, and Naruto felt the usual rush of information.

"I feel like they've gotten meaner…"

"**That just means that you got meaner."**

'_Dammit, Kurama…'_

"Rias?" Naruto asked. Rias perked upwards, looking towards Naruto expectantly. Naruto chuckled at Issei's increased agitation. "Can I ask about your attack. It's really powerful, and it gives you the highest attack power out of your peerage. What is it?"

"That is the Gremory Families Power of Destruction. I can use my demonic energy to easily destroy most things." Rias had pride in her voice.

"Alright...hey, does it use Senjutsu?"

"...I don't think so. Why?" Rias asked, putting her finger to her lip, an action that drew Naruto's eyes.

"Eheh...w-well, " He coughed. "I have this ability that can negate most attacks unless they use Senjutsu. I wanted to know if your Power of Destruction can destroy my Truth-Seeking Orbs."

"Truth Seeking Orbs?"

"This." Naruto held his hand out. He found it easier to create them when he activated Kurama's cloak, but he could create them outside of it."

"Your eye!" Asia yelled. "What happened?!"

"Huh...oh you mean the cross?" Naruto pointed to his right eye. "This is what happens when I use Six-Paths Sage Mode." Naruto activated his Sharingan. "My eyes change a lot. They are blue normally, but using Kurama's chakra turns them red with slit pupils. Entering Normal Sage Mode turns them yellow with a bar pupil, like a toad. I can put Sage Mode together with Kurama's chakra to make my eyes orange with a cross. Six-Path Sage Mode turns them yellow with this cross. I can also use Kurama's chakra on top of that." Naruto focused. "This is the Sharingan. I can see all the energy that flows through the world, along with the ability to predict my opponent's movements. This," Naruto changed his eye. "Is the Mangekyo Sharingan. I can use it to use Amaterasu and Susanoo." Naruto let his eye return to normal. "Then this is the Rinnegan. I can use it to teleport and make portals between dimensions, along with control attractive and repulsive forces...and a lot of other things I'm not sure how to use. And I can combine it with my Six-Paths Sage Mode Kurama Cloak. I can also use Kurama's chakra to make a chakra avatar of Kurama. That's Bijuu Mode. I can use that with Six Paths Mode too."

"Uh...your one eye, your other one always stays the same...and why do you have so many different things?!" Issei shouted. "How do you even keep track of them?!"

"...Ehhh?" Naruto shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"Naruto-san, please demonstrate all these things...I would like to see what we are aiming for." Kiba said. "We may not be able to reach you now...but we would like to do so one day."

"I guess...Kurama, what do you think?"

"**Go ahead."**

"Alright. Well then...what should I demonstrate?"

"Everything you know!" Issei shouted.

"We're gonna be here for hours…"

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**So, persoally I like to think of Naruto's childhood as being much darker than Kishimoto made it out to be. I know that he wrote it the way he did because the target audience was younger boys, but based on the hatred that the village shows Jinchuuriki, I think they were treated a lot worse than the manga/anime shows. So I'm going to base his life story on that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review to tell me if I messed anything up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I didn't think I wouldn't post for this long. Sorry about that.**

**However, I did read the reviews, and let me say this...How the hell is Naruto a real ninja?! Naruto! The village idiot! He's no ninja! He doesn't look underneath the underneath. Naruto is loud and brash, he wears his heart on his sleeve! Naruto talks all the time! He isn't like a conventional ninja! Kakashi is a conventional ninja. Sasuke was a conventional ninja! Naruto definitely isn't.**

* * *

"So let me show you my Truth-Seeking Orbs, and then we'll start with the basics." Naruto focused his chakra, and a small ball appeared before his hand, growing in size until it was about the size of a football (soccer ball).

Issei, why don't you attack it." Naruto said.

"No way! Last time I almost broke my hand against your skin!" Issei shook his head. "Someone else can try it."

"I'll try," Kiba said, gripping a sword in his hand. Naruto nodded, stepping back and let the orb hang in the air. Kiba swung down, flinching as he felt his sword collide with what felt like a solid wall.

To his surprise, his sword began to shimmer slightly, flaking away in the soft breeze until he was left with only a hilt.

"Oh yeah...I forgot that it could do that." Naruto said. "I can turn things it touches to dust."

"So what would have happened if I punched it?!" Issei yelled.

"I would have healed you." Naruto dismissed. "Akeno?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you try?"

Without a word, Akeno shot a lightning bolt towards the ball. The lightning collided with the ball, disappearing on contact. Again, the orb showed no indication that it had been hit.

"This seems interesting...I wonder?" Rias held her hand out. "The power of destruction is supposed to be able to destroy anything," Rias said. "But something else that also destroys that maybe its limits." With that, she fired the projectile towards the orb. It collided in an explosion of red, but as soon as the red began to glow, it disappeared, and the orb continued to float as if nothing had happened. Rias sighed, slightly disappointed. She'd suspected that she would be unable to do anything, but it was disheartening to see that it was true.

_'Awesome,'_ Naruto thought. _'If that's the most powerful attack on this planet, I know I can use my Truth-Seeking Orbs in an emergency.'_

"Well, what else can you do?" Issei asked. "Other than...that."

"Well...You've already seen the Henge and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Henge?" Rias asked.

"When I used the Sexy no Jutsu," Naruto said dryly.

"Do it again!"

"No way! There's also the replacement technique. I can use it to dodge things that looked like they hit me." Naruto held his hand up. "Someone attack me."

A fireball raced towards Naruto, coming from Akeno's outstretched hand. The fireball hit Naruto dead on, leaving a plume of smoke at the impact.

"That was mean, Akeno-chan," Naruto said from behind them, looking completely unharmed. They looked back at the smoke. All that remained was a charred log.

"You said that we should attack you…" Akeno licked her lips.

"Where'd you get the log?"

"I don't know...it always just appears. Iruka-sensei said something about...praise be the log back in class, but I don't really remember it." Naruto shook his head. "Those are the three basics. Every ninja needs to know the Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi." After that...I don't remember any normal Jutsu. I only know the Rasengan and its variations."

"Rasengan?"

"Here." Naruto formed a sphere of chakra in his hand. "I can make it bigger too, and if I use Senjutsu, it can be as big as a Tailed Beast Ball"

"That massive attack that you hit Riser with?" Naruto nodded.

"The Rasengan on its own is powerful enough, but when I added wind chakra to it," Naruto took in a little natural energy, along with adding wind nature to it. The Rasengan expanded, growing shuriken blades. "I make the Rasenshuriken. I can throw this one, and it cuts people down to the cellular level. It's rated S-class back in Konoha. The Rasengan is A-class. Kage Bunshin is B-class. Henge and Kawarimi are E-class. After that, I only know S-class Jutsu. Nothing lower."

"You're so OP!" Issei whined.

"I can use add other nature to my Rasenshuriken. Lava, Boil, Magnet. I can even add a Tailed Beast Ball and Truth Seeking Orbs. Those are only reserved for people really powerful...I've only used it against Kaguya. She was the one who destroyed my dimension."

"**And you could use Amaterasu and Chibaku Tensei too...I'm sure you'd find some way to combine them."**

"Please show us! We want to see!" Issei yelled, dropping to his knees in front of Naruto. "It sounds so cool!" He clawed at Naruto's shirt.

"Alright, stop crying on my clothes, I just got these!" Naruto shook Issei off, jumping away from the others. "Let me warn you that some of these attacks can destroy mountain ranges, if not countries." RIas's peerage gulped. "We'll start small…_**Rasengan!"**_ Naruto pressed the Rasengan into a nearby tree. Letting go, Rias's peerage saw the damage that had been done. The tree had most of its wood disintegrated, and it was dangerously close to tipping over.

"_**Rasenshuriken!"**_ Naruto through the attack away from the group. It soared for a few seconds before exploding outwards, whipping wind across the plains. A small crater was revealed, the dirt having been cut away by the force of the winds.

"Compared to what I do now...these seem weak to me…" Naruto said, and the peerage sweat-dropped. It really wasn't fair. Why was he so strong?!

"Okay, now all I can do in my base forms is add other nature transformations to the Rasengan and Rasenshuriken. Based on the name you could probably guess what they do." Naruto said, sitting down on the grass. Compared to the outside dimension and the underworld, the natural energy here felt so free, and peaceful. It was soothing to a sage like him. Naruto took a deep breath, stilling himself.

"What's he doing?" Issei whispered. "I thought we were getting a demonstration."

"Natural Energy…" Koneko said. "It's coming to him."

Naruto mixed the energy into his chakra coils, letting it flow between his physical and mental energy. It meshed seamlessly, changing his chakra. It became denser, and he could feel himself becoming more and more powerful. Finally, he stopped letting Natural Energy enter his body, and he stood.

"This is...sage mode?" Kiba asked. "Your eye is yellow with a cross like a toad."

Naruto nodded. "I'm physically stronger, and my senses have been extended much further than normal" Naruto jumped into the air, punching the ground as he landed. A sizable crater appeared, the epicenter being the fist Naruto planted into the ground.

"Woah...that's bigger than Koneko's...Wait, why are your ears out?"

"Senjutsu is warm. Can't help it." She replied. She hastily put them back.

"Along with that, I can make this." Naruto held his arm up. A Rasengan appeared, growing rapidly until it reached the size of a truck. "I think you can guess what kind of damage this does." Naruto grinned, letting the Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan dissipate. He expelled the Senjutsu from his body, feeling slightly fatigued as his body replaced the lost chakra. However, it wasn't much, and soon Naruto's chakra was back to full.

"Now I start using Kurama's chakra in my attacks. I don't think I should use them here...it's a nice place and I don't want to destroy it...I'll try my best to name and describe them…"

"Okay…"

"So, using Kurama's chakra, I came up with a planetary Rasengan. It's a large Rasengan that is orbited by three mini Rasengan's. It does almost as much damage as the Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan. I have...Amaterasu, a fire that burns other fire. I have to activate the Mangekyo for that. Also, that cool orange avatar is Susanoo. Then...I can use Kurama's chakra to move faster than lightning. I can also miniaturize the Tailed Beast Ball. I call that one the Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb. I can sync with Kurama and create an avatar to use a Tailed Beast Ball, and I can make a Planetary Rasenshuriken by creating a Massive Rasenshuriken using Sage Mode, and then Kurama shoots three Tailed Beast Balls to surround it. After that...every other attack would destroy the entire country."

"It's not fair!" Issei yelled. "Why do you get to be so strong?!" Issei was crying, pounding the ground with his fist. "I wanna do all those cool things too!"

"Heh...sorry?"

"What else can you do?" Rias asked. "You still haven't mentioned your Six Paths Mode...or your Rinnegan.

"So...Six Paths Mode lets me fly, and I can use any chakra nature on command, no need to waste any Tailed Beast Chakra. I can combine that and my clones to make Nine Rasenshuriken for Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken...if I use my Truth-Seeking Orbs," Naruto called the one he created earlier to his side," along with a Kurama cloak, I can use Six Paths: Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken...I wonder if I could combine that with Amaterasu?"

"**Probably...Sasuke combined his with Susanoo all the time...and you could probably trap them inside a Chibaku Tensei first too."**

"So...before I got this eye, that used to be my strongest attack. Now I have the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, so I could actually make something new…"

"Oh no…"

"So, The Rinnegan lets me make and summon those meteors I used against Riser...and push and pull my opponents...along with other things I don't remember...if I...alright, let's test this. Let's sync first."

"Sync?"

"**Fine,"** Kurama growled, letting his chakra flow freely. Rias and her peerage were surrounded by the orange chakra. They were quickly lifted off the ground, standing within the chakra avatar. It felt very weird to the devils. While they were used to flying, it was very different from being suspended inside the chakra avatar. It felt solid beneath their feet, but it was barely felt elsewhere, other than a strange heat against the skin. Naruto turned towards the peerage, activating his Six Paths Sage Mode. The peerage watched as black markings appeared on the avatar's stomach, extending down to its tails."**This better be good Naruto." **Kurama grumbled.

"I'm gonna combine this with my Susanoo, and then summon a meteor before destroying it with a Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken and a Truth-Seeking Orb Rasenshuriken. If I trap someone inside, they should already be crushed by the rock, and then the explosion should finish them off, along with the extra attack power coming from the Amaterasu and Susanoo...and If I use Kurama's Tails to make smaller Rasenshuriken, that should be enough attack power to defeat anyone on my level…"

"That...sounds like it would destroy a planet or two." Issei gulped. Naruto grinned, holding his arm up. Multiple Truth Seeking Orbs appeared, hovering above the avatars back.

"Don't worry, I'll test it out away from here. Brace yourselves."

"For Wh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei curled into a ball on the...floor? He clasped his hands together, praying for his safety. He didn't care that it hurt. He just wanted to live!

"We can't survive up here for long!" Kiba yelled. "Naruto-Sensei!"

"Don't worry! Kurama's chakra'll protect you!" Naruto laughed. He flew higher and higher, trying to get away from the plains beneath him. Finally, Naruto stared into the vast expanse of space. Naruto wasn't sure if Sirzechs had created this dimension, knowing that Naruto would need a lot of space...or if he had given him a key to a dimension similar to some of Kaguya's. Either way, Naruto was grateful. From here, he could see distant constellations that he'd never seen before. There was no sun, no other planets. Just this one, and a few comets that passed by. The world beneath him was only green. It was small compared to earth, only about the size of the moon. Somehow, it had its own light source.

"Shit…" Issei muttered, staring back down at the planet. "We're so high up…"

"This is...did my brother really create this?"

"Okay...Let's try this!" Naruto yelled, holding his fingers up.

"**...here we go."**

**"**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Naruto summoned two clones to his side. They began to merge into his avatar, forming the Three-headed, Six-armed Beast he'd used against Kaguya. "_**Susanoo!"**_ An orange construct formed around the avatar, forming an armor-like structure. Finally, Naruto used his Rinnegan to stop one of the comets in its tracks, and it zoomed over to him, stopping right in front of them.

"Now then...I'm gonna need your help in controlling this one Kurama," Naruto said. "I can't concentrate on using 11 Rasenshuriken along with Amaterasu."

"**Yeah, I got it." **Kurama raised his tails, and Rasensuriken imbued with all the elements slowly began to form. Naruto took his attention away, letting Kurama finish that part. Using the arms, he created a Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, and pushed all Nine of his Truth-Seeking Orbs into his other Rasenshuriken, finally, using the Susanoo as a medium he slowly introduced Amaterasu into the Rasenshuriken. Instead of coating the Rasenshuriken, the flames seemed to whip around it, using the wind as fuel, turning the blades into flame. Naruto looked towards the comet he was about to destroy. Time to name his new strongest attack.

"_**Six Paths: Burning Truth Orb Rasenshuriken Barrage, Comet Buster!"**_

Rias's peerage would have told Naruto that that was the stupidest name he could have possibly given the attack, if not for the blinding explosion that went off. If it weren't for their devil abilities, they would all have been permanently blind and deaf, and even then, they shut their eyes and clamped their hands over their ears. Naruto flew backward, avoiding the massive explosion, but they still felt the vibrations move through the chakra that surrounded them.

Naruto tried to shield his eyes, but with his Sharingan and Rinnegan mesmerized by the swirling chakra within, he couldn't look away. The way the chakra expanded outwards, disintegrating everything in its path, was, in its own twisted way, beautiful. Being able to see the chakra move, how it flowed, had Naruto entranced.

The light slowly faded as the chakra finally dispersed, racing through space as fast as light. Naruto watched it go, before finally turning back to look at the Peerage. They were blinking rapidly, still holding their ears shut.

"IS IT OVER?!" Issei asked, yelling since he could barely hear himself. Naruto just nodded. No use in saying anything when he couldn't hear. He didn't want them to suffer permanent hearing loss, so as he slowly descended back to the plains, he took the time to heal their ears.

Finally, they landed back on the grassy plains. Naruto let the Susanoo dissipate, along with Kurama's chakra, leaving only Six Paths Mode. His Truth Seeking Orbs circled his back as he finally finished healing Kiba's ears. They landed back on the plains, near the still visible magic circle. Naruto deactivated Six Paths Mode, and he reabsorbed the Truth-Seeking Orbs.

"What did you guys think of that?" Naruto grinned, turning to the rest of the peerage. "Pretty strong huh?"

"...yeah." Issei sighed. "I don't think anyone can survive something like that…"

"...maybe not here...but I think that Madara might have if he had time to prepare...with his stupidly powerful Susanoo and the Ten-Tails at his disposal...I wonder if I'm stronger than him now."

"**I'd say that you're just a bit below him, at least when he was a Jinchuuriki...but he's dead, and you're not. You can still get stronger."**

"Naruto-Sensei...I've uh, come to notice that your names for these attacks are...long," Kiba said, standing up. "And they all contain Rasenshuriken or Rasengan. And the adjectives you use seem...excessive."

"What do you mean?"

"**He means that your naming sense sucks!" **Kurama took control of Naruto, speaking out loud. "**That had to be the stupidest name I've ever heard. Burning Truth Orb?! Seriously! It's way too long!"**

"Kurama! I told you not to just take control like that!" Naruto reemerged. "And the name isn't that bad! The attack uses Amaterasu and Truth-Seeking Orbs!"

"**But that doesn't have to be in the name! What about...I don't know, Ashura's Vengeance, or Six Paths: Destruction! Something simple! You naming sense is as bad as Minato!"**

"HEY! Just because my dad sealed you away doesn't mean that you get to insult him!"

"**This has nothing to do with that. You're both bad at naming attacks! The two most brilliant ninja of their generations, and you can't name for shit!"**

"My father isn't that bad!"

"**That combo attack you did with Sasuke. He called it **_**Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero."**_ The peerage sweatdropped. That really was a bad name.

"But then he said the name was dumb!" Naruto refuted.

"**What about **"_**Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three?**_ **He loved that name."**

"..." Naruto grimaced. He had to admit that the name sounded weird. What was Style Three even? Why did they need to know that it was the third style? And what did it have to do with dancing or howling? "What about Rasengan? That's just Spiraling Sphere."

"**Perverted Sage named that one. Minato tried to name it, and Jiraiya and Kushina both said no way."**

"What did he name it?"

"**I remember when he finally completed it, he brought Jiraiya and Kushina to the Training Field. His eyes lit up, and he shouted **_**Blue Palm Orb of Ultimate Vorpal Destruction,**_ **before slamming it into a tree."**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I hate you."

* * *

Welp, there went the shining image of his father. Now he was just a dork in Naruto's eyes. Thank you, Kurama, for ruining his father's legacy.

"**It was my pleasure."**

"You suck," Naruto grumbled. "Doesn't matter, I'm keeping the name just to spite you." He heard Kurama grumble, and smirked, knowing that he'd gotten the last laugh. His father's image may forever be destroyed, but Naruto would get his vengeance by shouting the full name every time he used it.

"**You suck," **Kurama grunted. "**17 years with you, and you do this to me?!"**

"Alright, well, I'm not really sure how time passes here compared to Earth...so I'm gonna assume it's the same. We've been here for a few hours, let's go back. I'll start training next time you visit.

"...yeah okay." Issei wheezed. "I don't wanna know what you're training is gonna be like…" He walked towards the magic circle, followed by the rest of the peerage. Naruto followed behind them, looking back for a moment. He had a feeling that he was forgetting something.

"**Snkr."**

"You know what it is...don't you?"

"**Yeah,"** Kurama said. Naruto was ticked. Of course, Kurama wouldn't help him. And he knew how bad Naruto's memory was sometimes.

'_What could it be...Something about...portals...but there's already a portal here…'_

"**Holy shit, you're dumb."**

"If you're not gonna help, don't say anything!" Naruto snapped. "C'mon brain! We don't need Kurama! Portals! Something about making...finding portals?!" Naruto grinned. Quickly, he thrust all the chakra out of his arm. It moved the air slightly, but now he could sense his own chakra signature. Hopefully, he'd find it from a different dimension.

He flexed his Rinnegan, searching for Rias's energy. It wasn't that hard since these dimensions didn't seem that far apart. Naruto quickly opened his own portal, appearing in the middle of his living room.

"Why'd you come through that one?"

"This eye and its powers are new to me. I wanna get better at using it as fast as possible."

"Why?" Kiba asked. "Shouldn't you take your time to slowly learn the ins-and-outs of your abilities?"

"Well...there's a kinda...personal reason that I need this quickly." Naruto didn't want to tell them that it was so that he could break into the afterlife. He didn't want them to try and stop him. He knew that it sounded like he wasn't letting go of his sadness, but it was something else to him. He wanted to apologize. Whether they wanted it or not, he wouldn't feel right if he couldn't apologize. He'd made a promise, and he hadn't been able to keep it. He had to make up for it. Personally.

"How long were we inside?" Naruto asked, looking at his window. "It's still bright."

"Only 2 hours," Akeno answered. "We still have some time before this meeting is over."

"Well then, why don't we take Naruto around Kuoh," Rias said, standing up from the couch. "He knows nothing about the city he lives in now. Today will be...orientation."

"Well...it's not like I really have anything planned." Naruto chuckled. "I'll do it."

"Well then, let's go!" Rias led her peerage out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto followed behind, locking his door on the way out. He would have to remember to apply some seals around. A world filled with supernaturals could mean that someone might try to sneak into his apartment, especially since Rias lived there, and she was basically the Devil Princess.

As they entered the elevator, which Naruto felt was just a bit too small for all of them, he discreetly held his hand up. Just as the doors closed, a small poof of smoke was seen. The clone immediately went back to the apartment, getting ready to arm the place. No one would get to the bedrooms without going through a lot of pain.

* * *

"So the entire world is connected by this internet thing?" Naruto asked, staring at the television as they passed an electronics store. "How did they connect everyone?"

"That's something that us high schoolers wouldn't know," Rias answered. It was amusing to see Naruto like this. Even the other peerage members had to laugh. Naruto could destroy the planet if he felt like it, but he was so enamored with technologies they'd taken for granted. It was cute in a way.

"Wait…" Naruto paused, turning his head down the street. "I smell Ramen. Really good Ramen…" He began to walk a bit faster.

"Woah, slow down!" Issei yelled.

"There's Ramen." Naruto looked around frantically. "Instant Ramen is fine, but Ramen from the stand is a hundred times better. I've been here a week without it." Naruto finally got a glimpse of the stand. It was roughly 50 meters down the street. Without hesitation, Naruto broke into a sprint, racing past the civilians in a blur, leaving a wind trail behind him.

"Well, Naruto-kun seems excited…"

When they arrived at the Stand, Naruto was already slurping the Ramen down, working as quickly as possible without his arm. The other people at the stand watched in amusement. The employees were also hard at work, making sure Naruto got even more bowls of Ramen.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto swallowed. "I ordered for you guys too!" He went back to eating.

"Thanks…" Issei said, sitting down at the counter. Soon, bowls were placed in front of the peerage, and they began to eat.

"It's not sweet."

"It's not supposed to be," Naruto said, ordering a third bowl. "I made the mistake of trying to make my own Ramen, and I added sugar instead of salt."

"That sounds disgusting."

"It is. My tongue felt so betrayed. I almost stopped eating Ramen." Naruto shuttered. It still gives me nightmares."

"Just from bad Ramen?" Issei asked. "Ramen isn't that important."

"Ramen is the king of foods! It's the best thing ever!" Naruto glared at Issei, his Rinnegan glowing an ominous purple.

"I don't really get why you like it so much...this one's good, I'll admit that, but still...Ramen is so cheap. It's for when you can't afford anything else." Rias flinched. That was probably the reason Naruto had ended up eating so much of it during his childhood.

"...Ramen is my porn, Issei."

"Ah. I get it now."

'_Why was that what needed to be said?!' _Rias wondered

* * *

"Can I ask why you want to learn how to use the Rinnegan so quickly?" Rias asked, poking at her food. After showing Naruto around the city, and ending it at the entrance of the school, the peerage had gone their separate ways. It turned out that Naruto had a much easier time teleporting within a dimension than he had teleporting between dimensions. He'd grabbed her hand, and they'd immediately appeared inside his apartment. She had barely noticed the transition, it had been so quick.

"Well...I...I want to revisit my dimension." Naruto lied. He trusted Rias, but it still felt wrong to tell other people. It wasn't much of a lie, he did want to return. "I want to at least see my old home one more time...just...get some sort of closure ya know?" Naruto grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just...let's not talk about the sad stuff though! This is really good! What is it?"

"It's a vegetable omelet," Rias said, still dwelling on his words.

"There's vegetables in this!" Naruto stared at the food on his fork. "But it tastes so good!"

"If you cook it right, anything can taste good," Rias answered. "...have you never eaten vegetables before?"

"Rarely! If it wasn't in Ramen, I didn't eat it. Kakashi-sensei was always talking about how I'd never get taller if I didn't eat them. Too bad that I'm as tall as he was now." Naruto laughed.

"How...how have you survived all these years?"

"**That's what I wondered every day. His body is magical. That's the only explanation I can come up with."**

"Stop using my mouth to speak, Kurama." Naruto continued eating.

"**No. I'll tal-mmgmmhmhhm!"** Naruto stuffed his mouth with omelet, stopping Kurama in his tracks.

"I'm eating."

"**Then make me a clone,"** Kurama said from within. Naruto sighed, creating a clone before going back to eating.

"**Ah...a body for myself." **Kurama flexed his shoulder. "**Finally."** He sat down at the table, leaning back in the chair. "**Why I decided to stay inside you I don't know."**

"Because I'm your only friend."

"**Hn."**

"Don't Sasuke me."

"**Fine, fine...but my point still stands. No vegetables for years and you still ended up being so tall. It's magic."**

"It just proves that you don't need vegetables," Naruto said, finishing his omelet.

"**But you do! Do you remember how short you were when you graduated? Everyone in your year was taller than you! You were so short, I thought I was gonna be stuck inside a child for the rest of your life."**

"I wasn't that short!"

"**Yeah, you were."** Kurama suddenly erupted into smoke. He re-emerged as 12-year-old Naruto, whose legs were barely able to reach the floor. He even had Naruto's trademark jumpsuit. "**See?"**

"...I was really that small...that's not even...150 centimeters!"

"**And when you got back, you shot up! You were taller than all your old classmates...except Sasuke. He was like a centimeter taller than you were...so again, magic is the only explanation."**

"It wasn't magic…"

"**Then it was puberty. 14 years old is a little late though. Se-"** He was cut off when Naruto sunk his fist into Kurama's face, destroying the clone.

"**Rude,"** Kurama said in his head.

'_Stop talking about how short I was! It's embarrassing!'_

"**Why do you care so much? Because Rias-chan is here?"** Kurama teased.

'_I don't know! Just don't!'_ Naruto whined.

"So what do you want to do now? Rias asked. "Watch another movie?"

"Uh...actually, could you teach me how to use this thing?" Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Sirzechs said that I had to charge it or else it would die, and I did. 90% battery is good right?" She nodded. "And I know how to call people since it's kinda like radio, but there are a bunch of other things I don't get. I can get to the internet from here, but how?"

"Well, there should be an app that lets you search for things," Rias said, standing next to Naruto. She leaned over, trying to see his phone screen. Naruto got a face full of hair.

'_It smells like cherries!'_

"**Perv. You and your father's fetish for red disgust me."**

'_It's not a fetish! It's a...preference."_

"**Then why are you getting excited?"**

'_WHA-' _Naruto switched his attention from his mind down towards his crotch. Kurama was right.

"**As I said, pervert."**

* * *

**I hope it won't take long for the next chapter...**

**Anyway, this was a short filler chapter in between Naruto's arrival and the next arc. I'm going to follow HSDXD's story, along with adding some of my own story beats, but it should still be recognizable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome to Kuoh Naruto-kun," Akeno said. "You'll be sharing your classes with Buchou, but she's busy working out your acceptance, so I'll be showing you around for now."

"Ah, thanks Akeno-chan…" Naruto glanced around. He felt sweaty since he had to wear some stupid uniform to school. It didn't even allow for an orange band or anything. At least he'd been able to leave it open, so his t-shirt was visible. Orange would be with him forever.

"Any questions before school starts?" Akeno asked.

"Um...why do the girl uniforms have a...window?" Naruto chose his words carefully. He'd noticed it on Rias and Akeno, but this morning, Asia and Koneko had also been wearing it, along with every female he'd seen on his way to school. He was starting to wonder if it was just this dimension, or was he getting more perverted?

"**I think we both know."**

"Ara Naruto-kun, and I thought you weren't a pervert…" Akeno bent over, showing off her cleavage. "But if you really want to look, I can allow it. The window just makes it easier…"

"No-no! I'm fine!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not, it was just a question!"

"Are you sure?" Akeno put her arm underneath them, pushing them up. "Mine are larger than Buchou's."

"It's fine." Naruto insisted, turning sideways and holding his hand in front of her, obscuring his view. He could feel all the eyes on him, but for some reason, the jealousy he felt from the boys was much higher than he'd expected. Yeah, he was close to Akeno, but not close enough for this level of emotion. He really didn't understand the humans here.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to get into the school easily enough. He was led towards the student council room by Akeno, who left him after they arrived...not without making super risque remarks the entire time though. Naruto shook his head, knocking on the door.

"Enter." He heard. He opened the door, looking into the room. Rias sat on a chair, smiling at him, while a black haired girl with glasses stared cooly. "You are late."

"Really? I thought school started at 8:45."

"It is 8:40. You will be late for class." She said. "Please arrive at school earlier."

"Uh...sure?" Naruto shrugged. "I'll try."

"And fix your uniform." She pointed at his chest. "Your t-shirt is visible

"Nah, that makes it too tight and stuffy. I'll leave it like this."

"...fine. Rias has told me that we should let you get used to this dimension before trying to enforce any rules. I am Sona Shitori, the student council president. I am also a devil."

"...Do you have a sister, or…" Naruto asked. He was sure he'd seen her face from somewhere before, but he definitely would have remembered the cold glare if that had been her.

"...yes, Serafall Leviathan."

"Okay, thought so. She was weird, she kept asking me if the Elemental Nations had Magical Girls...and then she started arguing with Grayfia-chan…" Sona sighed, tired of her sister's antics. "Well whatever, why did I have to come here?"

"You will be receiving a schedule for your classes, which you share with Rias...along with the instructions for a supernatural creature attending this school."

"I'm not supernatural though. I'm human." Naruto pointed out.

"...is he dumb?" Sona whispered, which made Rias giggle. "There's no way that he thinks he's normal."

"He's a bit...slow, but he isn't that dumb," Rias whispered back. "Naruto, Devils, along with the Grigori and the Angels have agreed to keep the supernatural world a secret. We don't want regular humans to get involved in our battles...especially when they are likely to retaliate by nuking the city. We'd rather avoid contact entirely."

"Oh, I get it. What are the rules?" Naruto rested his school bag over his shoulder.

"Well, you should just avoid doing things that normal humans can't do. Don't use any Jutsu, and don't run faster than an athletic person...but in case you do, just tell either Sona or me, and we'll erase their memories. But try not to rely on that okay?" Rias smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that." Naruto nodded. '_It'll just make school even more boring than normal…'_ He sighed inwardly. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of right now," Rias said, tapping her lips. "Can you think of anything Sona?"

"While you are in school you will be expected to follow the rules. I will not tolerate any rule-breaking, understood?"

"I get it," Naruto said flippantly. Compared to when Grayfia spoke, he didn't really feel the need to actually take what the girl said seriously. And it wasn't like rules had ever stopped him before. If he wasn't allowed to use his Jutsu in school, he would have to resort to pranking to alleviate his boredom. Rules would just get in his way.

Sona pushed her glasses higher. "Well then, that is all."

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"And that was the bell," Rias said, grabbing her own bag from the chair next to her. "That marks the beginning and end of class. We'll be late, but since it's your first day, you'll be fine." She walked past Naruto, exciting the student council room. "Let's go, Naruto-kun."

Naruto followed behind her, letting her lead him through this maze of a school. This school was massive. So many floors and halls, along with the open field. He remembered seeing the civilian school in Konoha, but even though it had been many times larger than the ninja school, it paled in comparison to Kuoh Academy.

"This is our classroom. This is where we'll be for most of the school day. Now then, I'm not going to tell you to do well in class, but could you at least pretend to be interested? On the first day at least?"

"But school's so boring! Why do I need to learn about things I'll never use in my life. I could easily get money by becoming some celebrity's bodyguard. I don't need to know much!"

"Do it for me?" Rias pouted. "Please?"

"...urgh! FIne! I'll pretend." Naruto crossed his arm. "But you owe me something."

"Then how about Ramen for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Naruto said.

"Alright." Rias smiled. "Stay here for a minute. I'll go inside and explain the situation to the teacher. She'll ask you to write your name on the board and introduce yourself to the class. Just wait for her to come to get you, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Thank you." Rias turned around, opening the door to the classroom. She closed it behind her, but Naruto was able to catch a glimpse of the class.

"**You are weak."**

'_What do you mean?'_

"**You could have said no, but as soon as she speaks, you act like some sort of dog. "Do it for me? Please?" Disgusting. I refuse to have a Jinchuriki who has no backbone."**

'_It wasn't like that Kurama! It was...it was just-'_

"**It was like that. You can't say no to her. You have a crush, and you can't control yourself anymore."**

'_C-crush?!'_

"**Don't you even try to deny it! I can tell. You're always thinking about her, and when she was in your bed this morning, I know that you took some time to admire her before getting yourself ready! You even said it yourself: "She's so easy to talk to.'' You have a crush."**

'_N-no, I don't!'_

"**Yes, you do. And not some fake crush either, like with Sakura. This one's real. You might not even be aware of it, but I am. I know these feelings. Every time Kushina saw him she felt like this...and I refuse to go another 5 years without it being resolved. You will tell her."**

'_No, I don't!'_

"**Kami! Why are you so stubborn?! You-"**

"Are you Uzumaki-san?" Naruto looked forward. A 30 to 40-year-old woman was looking at him, holding the classroom door open. He assumed she was the teacher, and a quick glance upwards confirmed it when Rias nodded to him from her seat.

"Yes, that's me…" Naruto tried to at least sound polite. He didn't want to get off to a bad start on his first day. He may be a troublemaker, but he had a feeling that his lack of knowledge would make him dead last again so he at least wanted to make a positive first impression.

"Come inside." She commanded. Naruto followed her to the front of the class, playing with his fingers as he felt the class's attention on himself. Rias made a small motion as he approached the chalkboard. She mimicked writing, which he interpreted to mean that he had to write his name on the board. Naruto grimaced. His handwriting had always been pretty bad, but now that he had to use his left hand, he hoped that at least he would be able to read it.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said, handing him a piece of chalk. Grabbing it tightly, Naruto began to slowly write his name, trying to at least make it look like Kanji. He knew that he was taking a while, and the teacher had noticed, but she'd also noticed his lack of an arm, so she didn't make a remark.

"Yo wait...his arm is missing…"

"I didn't notice that."

"What do you think happened?"

"Ugh...we have a cripple in class now?"

Naruto could hear their whispers as he wrote Uzumaki. He knew that it would be the normal reaction for anybody, but he didn't appreciate the fact that they didn't try to hide it. Naruto decided not to dwell on it though. He wasn't one to care much about what other people thought of him.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, turning back to the class. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the year with you guys. And I may be without an arm, but I bet that I could still beat any of you in a fight." Naruto grinned. "Thanks for having me."

"...well, why don't you take the empty seat next to Gremory-san?" The teacher said, pointing towards Rias. "And do refrain from fighting with other students."

Naruto walked between the desks, taking his seat next to Rias. People were whispering as he passed, but no one tried to do anything. Rias smiled at him, and Naruto gave a nod of the head, taking his notebook out. He would just copy the other people in the class for now.

Eventually, after 10000 years, the bell for the end of class rang, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The class was so boring. He hadn't believed that anyone would be able to bore him like Iruka-sensei, but at least Iruka had talked about history. Parts of it were interesting, even if the subject was boring. This class was so boring, Naruto wasn't even sure what the class was.

"Well, how was your first class?" Rias asked, tapping Naruto on his shoulder.

"What was it about?" Naruto whispered under his breath. As soon as her fingers touched him, he'd felt the anger of every male in class on him at the same time. Seriously, what the hell was their problem?!

"It was just homeroom. It's the class with the least work in it." Rias smiled. "If that was boring to you, then I don't want to know what you will be like in Math."

"We have math next?" Rias nodded. "I'm out. I can't do this." Naruto looked back at his blank notebook. "I can't even write my name, how am I supposed to do math?"

"If you quit now, there's no Ramen tonight." Naruto whipped back around to face her.

"Y-"

"What do you mean tonight?!" Some kid yelled. The entire class looked towards him, confusion on their faces. "Why is Gremory-sama making you Ramen?!" That turned the attention towards him, and the anger he felt before was inconsequential to the anger directed towards him now.

"Kami…" Naruto muttered. "What's the problem?" He asked, standing up, surprising the boys in the class. Naruto was much taller than he'd seemed before. The boy who'd spoken before approached Naruto, standing almost as tall as Naruto did.

"Why is Gremory-sama cooking for you?! What did you do to her?! You must have blackmailed her or something" He poked Naruto in the chest. Naruto could see people nodding in agreement. Now, there were many things that Naruto could take. He could deal with getting caught when he pranked someone, and he could deal with a lot of unfair hatred and anger directed towards him. It didn't faze him. However, being accused of something he didn't do, especially blackmailing Rias into cooking for him was something he did not tolerate. Naruto was nothing without his bonds, and he wouldn't be accused of taking advantage of any of them.

The boy felt justified in his anger. After all, this was to protect one of their Great Ladies from this strange foreigner. This blonde kid may have spoken Japanese, but there was a subtle accent in his voice, and he didn't seem integrated into Japanese society at all. In the boy's mind, he was being chivalrous, along with getting potential competition out of the way for when he did eventually ask Rias out. Doing this would elevate him in her eyes, he was sure of it.

It was a surprise when the strange boy, who he had thought would back down after all the attention had been centered on him, used his only hand to squeeze the fingers he'd been using to poke Naruto. He almost collapsed on the spot, because he felt like his bones were about to be squeezed off.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't blackmail Rias-chan. Due to some strange circumstances with my old home and my arrival in Kuoh, Rias's family decided to allow me to stay in their homes. That's all. That's part of the reason that I applied here. So don't go making up any stories or anything else." Naruto stared into the boy's eyes. He wanted to drive his point home. He wasn't making a threat, but he wanted the people to know that he didn't want any strange rumors about Rias to circulate. She deserved to live the life she wanted, without having to deal with problems created by Naruto, who had literally appeared out of nowhere.

He let go of the boy's hand, and the boy quickly stepped back, trying to rub feeling back into it. Naruto sat back down, his mood ruined slightly. That wasn't the best first impression to make.

Now, this was unbeknownst to Naruto at the time, but the way he wore his uniform, along with his exotic foreign looks and his willingness to protect Rias had attracted the attention of many of the girls in the class. While he wasn't as attractive as Kiba was, he wasn't bad, and it was enough to entice a small group of girls to approach him.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." The leader said. "I'm Kanake Suzu."

"...hi?" Naruto asked. "Nice to meet you?"

"I heard that you're staying with Gremory-san's family. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I actually arrived here in Kuoh by accident, and since I had no place to go, the Gremory family was nice enough to let me stay with them."

"That's true." Rias nodded. "Naruto does not know much about the layout of Kuoh, along with the school, so my club and I have been helping him adjust." Naruto grinned. It looked like Rias had gotten on board with his made-up story immediately.

"How'd you lose your arm?" One of the girls asked. All chatter in the room disappeared, replaced by a strange silence. Naruto guessed that his new classmates wanted to learn about this in particular.

"Well, I actually got into a pretty bad accident a few weeks before I got here," Naruto said grimly. "But I'm still fine, I can hold myself in a fight."

"You fight?"

"I've trained my whole life." Naruto smiled. "But I don't do sword fighting. That was my friend's thing. I'm much more suited to hand-to-hand." He pointed at her sack. "Are you a sword fighter?"

"Kendo. I'm actually the club president."

"Oh, that's so cool! I never found the time to learn proper sword techniques. Maybe I'll stop by."

"I wo-

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Welp, guess class is starting again…" Naruto looked back at his notebook, and the group of girls returned to their seats. "I hate this."

"Try to bear with it for now," Rias whispered as the teacher entered the classroom. "The next class will be much better, I promise."

"If you say so…" Naruto tried to listen to the teacher, he really tried to understand, but he was just so far behind academically that he had no idea what was being discussed. Since when had x and y been involved in math. What the hell was a graph used for? Solve for x? Naruto was so lost in trying to understand it that his head began to hurt.

"**I don't remember seeing any of this on Kushina's work either...and I'm not even sure what x means. This must be an extremely high-level math class, Naruto. You're going to have to do a ton of studying to catch up."**

'_NO! I refuse to study!'_ Naruto screamed. '_I'll...I'll find a way.'_

"**I'm telling you, study or be dead last again."**

Suddenly, a small ball of paper landed on his notebook. Naruto picked it up, unfolding it.

_Need some help?_

It was pretty obvious who it came from, but the fact that she didn't show any reaction when he glanced at her told him that classes were super strict about not interacting with other students. So, very carefully, so that each symbol was legible, he wrote his response.

_I never learned anything like this. I don't understand._

It had taken him forever to do with his left hand, but he finished, recrumpled the ball, and subtly tossed it back to Rias. He heard her unfold it, quickly scribble something on the page, and the ball reappeared on his desk.

_I'll help you. Don't worry._

Naruto grinned, tucking the paper under his notebook. RIas was really being way too nice to him. He'd have to thank her somehow.

Naruto slowly drifted off, pretending to be looking down at his notebook, but in reality, he was just off daydreaming. It was beautiful, a world filled with Ramen. Everywhere he looked, Ramen bowls stared back at him. It was a paradise.

"Naruto, I made you something." Naruto turned around in his dream. Rias lay on a table, displaying her own personal Ramen. The noodles she used shone with broth. The beef seemed to be saturated with flavor. It seemed to be the perfect bowl.

"I'll make you as much as you want...as long as you do this one thing for me," Rias said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, already slurping down the bowl of heaven.

"Just this." Rias got up, swaying her hips as she walked closer to him. "It's just so cold being alone...could you warm me up?"

Ramen was the last thing on Naruto's mind when Rias unbuttoned her uniform, tossing it to the side and leaving her only in her lingerie.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Naruto asked, trying to back away. It wasn't working, and his legs remained in the same spot, watching as she reached behind her back. He heard a small click, and he watched, as the bra fell tantalizingly slow, revealing just a bit more and more of her breasts with each passing second.

"**And I thought this would just be one of those Ramen dreams you usually have."** Kurama laughed. "**This is a big step for you."**

'_K-Kurama?!'_ Naruto yelled, returning to reality. He was still in class. Rias hadn't done anything.

"**What? Are you mad cause it was getting good?"** Kurama smirked. "**You are 17, so it would be understandable."**

'_Shuddup!'_

"**Your memory is almost flawless for someone who claims that they didn't look this morning."**

'_I didn't! And why were you looking?'_

"**This class is boring. That was much more entertaining.**" Kurama grinned. "**Why, don't want anyone else to see your girl?"**

'_She's n-'_

"**You want her to be though," **Kurama stated. "**Don't even try to lie about it. I think this dream of yours just reinforces that."**

'_It was just...just...uh-'_

"**You're crushing on Rias. Your fetish for long red hair and your close friendship with her led to this...I just never thought that I'd see the day…"** Kurama began to cry. "**When you'd actually catch feelings! *sniff* Oh, how you've grown."**

'_I hate you.'_ Naruto glanced over at Rias, which just caused scenes of his dream to begin to play on repeat in his head. He blushed, glaring back at his desk.

"**That's fine with me." **Kurama stifled a laugh. "**But you might want to thank Kami that your pants are tight and restrictive. That would have been horrible to explain."**

'_...Dammit.'_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, watching his classmates slowly funnel out of the room. He quickly packed his stuff away, following Rias out of the classroom.

"We have PE," Rias said. "Physical Education." She explained when she saw the look on his face.

"So, it's like...working out?"

"Sometimes. Right now we've been just doing track and marathon, but soon we'll start playing certain sports."

"...Sports...I think I remember some kids playing games in the park...they called it, Soccer?"

"That's what Americans call it, but yes, we have that game. We call it Football."

"Well, as long as it's not as boring as Math, I'm down."

"That's good to hear." Rias smiled. "You will need to change into your gym uniform though. I packed it for you this morning."

"Heh, really?" Naruto rummaged through his bag, pulling out a pair of dark shorts and a t-shirt. "Why didn't I notice this before?"

"**Because you have the awareness of a toddler."**

"Kurama…" Rias laughed. She had almost forgotten that Naruto and Kurama could talk to each other at any time, without giving it away. That had probably been the reason that Naruto had started to blush in the middle of Math. Kurama must have said something strange.

* * *

"Why is he so buff?"

"What the hell?!"

"Isn't he disabled?"

Naruto was used to the whispers by now. In a world where individual humans were weak, it was strange being the only human with the abilities that he had. And yes, Naruto still considered himself human. The intake of chakra from the Tailed Beasts had changed his body slightly, and the power of six paths had made his bangs stand higher, but in the end, he still felt like a human, so he would call himself human.

He struggled a bit with trying to put his arm in the sleeve, but after that, he stuffed his bag into the locker and went out onto the field. It was nice and warm, and the sun shone down from the clear sky. Naruto liked it.

"You're the new kid, right?" Naruto turned towards the voice. An older man, who held a few folders and a whistle had spoken. "Will you be able to run without your arm to balance you?"

"Well, I might stumble a bit, but I can still run. Don't worry about me." Naruto smiled.

"If you say so." The man muttered, putting the whistle to his lips. A sharp tone cut through the noise, and the class gathered around the man. "Alright, this is the last day of running, so let's end this with a 2-kilometer run. That's only 5 laps around the track."

"Only?"

"Be quiet Yaregare." The man held his notebook high into the air. "It'll be timed, and the faster you are, the higher the final grade you'll get. So don't just walk it." He glared at a group of girls near the back. "Pace yourselves, and after you're done, the rest of the period is free time. I'll separate you into two groups...let's see. Uzumaki, let's put you in group one, alright?"

"Sure thing." Naruto nodded, stepping to the side. Slowly, the class was organized into two groups. The second group sat on the bleachers, waiting for the first group to start. Naruto stood in the middle of the group, waiting for the teacher to start the timer. Naruto wasn't really listening, but he could tell by the sudden shuffling of the people in front of him that the time had started.

Naruto watched in amusement as a few guys sprinted ahead. They would probably be among the slowest people in the class. Sprinting wasted Stamina, especially if it was a 2-kilometer run and not a 200-meter sprint. Naruto took it at a leisurely jog. Well, a leisurely one for Naruto. He slowly overtook most of the people in his class, focusing mostly on leaning just a bit to the right to keep his balance in the center. This was an opportunity to retrain himself and get used to life without his arm, at least until Ajuka had some sort of replacement. He hoped it would happen soon. He missed having his arm.

"So even without chakra, you're faster than a regular human." Naruto looked to his left. While he'd been zoning out, he'd ended up in first place, running alongside Rias.

"Well, a ninja won't always have enough chakra to do certain things. We trained our bodies too...why are you so fast though?"

"Being a devil gives me more strength than a regular human," Rias answered. "I think this is our 2nd lap?"

"Probably. I haven't been paying attention." Naruto shrugged, looking forward. They were beginning to pass by the people who lagged behind, weaving their way in between their classmates. As they passed by a group of boys, Naruto noticed that their eyes began to lock onto something, going up and down constantly. In confusion, Naruto turned his head towards whatever it was they were looking at.

"**And of course...they bounce."**

Naruto didn't have the presence required to respond to Kurama, he was trapped inside the same trance as the boys in his class. While Rias ran, it was easy to see the way they bounced up and down, squishing slightly as they pressed themselves into her chest. Naruto almost stumbled, righting himself just as his balance went off center. That didn't stop his eyes from returning to the view.

Suddenly, he felt sheepish. Kinda like he'd been caught by Iruka after pulling a prank. Naruto looked up, and met Rias's eyes. She smirked, proud of having caught Naruto. He'd been avoiding her approaches, always disappearing from the bed before she had a chance to wake up, but she finally caught him. He had a libido, and now she could begin to crack his willpower. She knew she liked him, after spending a lot of time with him in the underworld, she couldn't deny that. But she wanted to make sure that he liked her back. It wouldn't feel right any other way.

"Where were you looking Naruto?" She asked, mirth lacing her voice.

"Ah-um…" Naruto's throat felt dry. "Well-I uh...I was-I-"

"Did you like it?" Rias asked, pushing her breasts together. Naruto bit his bottom lip, trying to distract himself.

"Well...I won't say I didn't…" He muttered, but the look in Rias's eye told him that she'd heard it anyway. "Okay yeah, I liked it." Naruto forced. He heard Kurama snicker. "But why do you keep teasing me with them anyway?!"

"That's a secret!" Rias stuck her tongue out, running ahead of Naruto. He watched her thighs shift for a moment.

'_Ass or Boobs?'_

That was a question Kakashi had asked him once. Naruto had yelled at him for being perverted, before running in the opposite direction. Now that he was older, and he had this magnificent view, he was pretty sure that he had an answer.

Issei could love and worship the Breasts, but Naruto would be the one chasing after that Ass.

And with that thought, Naruto sped up, trying to catch Rias as she ran away from him She laughed, watching him get ever so closer, before jumping sideways, and racing ahead again. It wasn't a chore to them. This was a game. And Naruto was determined to win.

From the other side of the track, the boy from earlier grit his teeth. He'd heard their conversation. At this rate, Uzumaki and Gremory would start dating. He would have to show Uzumaki why that wasn't going to be allowed. He was sure that his friends would agree with him.

* * *

"Wow...people really hate running in this world…" Naruto said, watching the second group run the 2k. He had overtaken Rias and ran his run is just above 9 minutes. If he had really pushed himself, he could have cut it down to 4 minutes, but he had agreed to act like a normal, if not athletic human. Rias had run hers just 30 seconds slower.

"Did they like it in yours?" Rias panted, holding a cold water bottle to her forehead. Naruto watched a trail of sweat drip from her chin, landing in her cleavage before disappearing behind her uniform.

"Well, it beat being ambushed and killed while on a mission, so just having to do some running was a great thing," Naruto said. He was pretty sure that this world was just perverted. Making the girls wear such short pants for PE seemed like it. And the clothes seemed so easy to rip too. Especially down the middle for some reason.

Rias watched Naruto examine the class. With the strange pupil within his Rinnegan, Naruto's gaze looked so much more serious. However, when he smiled, something about it put her at ease. The Rinnegan looked strange in Naruto's eye, but it made Naruto look even more exotic. Along with his slightly tan skin, and the light scarring on his face.

Naruto was beginning to feel hot. He could feel Rias staring at him, and it was a strange discomfort. He felt self-conscious. And he didn't like feeling like that. So he stopped it the only way he knew how. Distraction.

"Why can't the entire day be PE class. Then I'd actually be really good at school!"

"Well, then you wouldn't learn anything."

"I don't know any of this anyway…" Naruto sighed. "Ninja school was way cooler. I have to learn the history of an entire world, and then math, and I don't even know what Science really is...and other languages." Naruto listed as he thought of his schedule. "Tomorrow, one of my shadow clones can suffer. I'm staying at home."

"Shadow clones are useful, aren't they?" Rias curled herself into a ball, leaning on her knees. Naruto smiled down at her.

"Super. Anything I can do, they can do. And since they're me, we never really argue about things...except when one of them does something stupid."

"Like grabbing their opponents butt during a fight?" She asked cheekily.

"Yeah, like that." Naruto looked away. "Clones know they don't last forever, so they do things I would never do."

"But if they're you, doesn't that mean they were only acting on your perversity?"

Naruto really wanted to deny it, but after multiple conversations with Kurama, even Naruto knew that he was a pervert. He was much better at hiding it than Kakashi and Jiraiya had ever been, but he was. And he hated it. Why did he have to become the very thing he wanted to destroy. He was actually scared of how many times Baa-chan would have hit him if she knew what his thoughts were about. He'd be in a full-body cast by now.

"Well…" Naruto began. He knew by now that Rias liked to tease. He'd been living with her for a few days now. She loved to make him squirm. So, it was too bad for her that Naruto was starting to wise up to it. He would no longer be the same Naruto he was yesterday. No way! He was going to be the one doing the teasing from now on! "Why do you care so much? Is it something you want me to do to you?" He smirked. '_Nailed it!'_

"U-uh, I-wha-wait…" Rias took a moment to process what he'd said. She had definitely not been prepared for that response. What was he trying to say? That she wanted him to be perverted towards her?!

Naruto watched Rias stammer. To him, it looked like no one had ever teased her back so Rias had no defense against it. Attack 9999 Defense 0

They made small talk about mostly nothing for the rest of the period. After listening to a few of the surrounding conversations, Naruto was starting to realize why. In Kuoh Academy, Rias and Akeno were considered to be the top of everything. They were the most sought after girls in the school, so the jealousy he felt was beginning to make sense. And then Kiba was the most popular boy too. And Koneko was their mascot. The Occult Research Club was a haven for the school's most popular people. And Issei.

'_And me too.'_

* * *

"Finally!" Naruto screamed. A few people laughed, but most of the class shared his sentiment. The school day was finally over. At least for his year. They were getting the last period off.

"Well then, why don't we go to the clubroom a little early?" Rias asked as they left the classroom. "Unless there was something you wanted to do?"

"No, I'm fine with going. I've never been there before anyway." Naruto explained. He followed Rias out of the school.

"Wait, I thought the front for the peerage was a club?" Naruto asked. "Shouldn't we go to a clubroom?"

"Yes, but to avoid suspicion we took the old schoolhouse as our grounds. To avoid normal people from approaching." Rias explained.

"Huh...How'd you convince the school to do that?"

"The Gremory family has complete control over this school. If I need it, I can get it."

"Wow...I thought this was a normal school…"

"Nothing is normal for us Naruto." Rias stopped at an old and slightly worn-looking building. "Let me show you around our building."

Rias led Naruto up the stairs, stopping at a large door. He could feel lots of the same energy that Rias had hovering around, so he was pretty sure this was the room the club met in.

It was a simple room. A desk surrounded by a few chairs and couches. Various shelves filled with books lined the wall. He saw small Gremory crests hanging around. It looked pretty normal compared to what Naruto had expected. The only thing he didn't understand was the shower on the wall. Why was there a shower? In a clubroom? And why didn't it have its own room?

Well, the answer to those questions came immediately when Rias began to undress. Naruto actually took a second to make sure that this wasn't another dream. No, he was pretty sure this was real. And his confusion increased. Along with his arousal-but confusion mostly.

"W-wait! Why are you getting undressed?!"

"I'm still feeling a bit dirty after PE, so I wanted to take a shower before anyone else got here."

"O-okay?" Naruto really had lost it. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Why? Did you want to join me?" Rias asked, removing her skirt.

'_DO IT!" _A part of him screamed.

"I think I'll pass." Naruto squeaked. "I'll let you have your privacy…" Naruto quickly stepped back out of the room.

"For a second it looked like he would say yes…" Rias laughed.

* * *

'_Where to go...where to go…'_ Naruto muttered. He'd left the academy grounds, trying to clear his head. After her comment, all he could imagine was what would have happened if he said yes. Ever since arriving he'd had a hard time reigning his libido in. And Rias was the cause. At first, it had been a mild interest, after all, she was pretty and cute. Now though, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

That wasn't what Naruto's focus was though. Right now, he wanted to get her a gift. He wanted to say thank you for everything she'd done and would do for him. And he wanted to get something that she loved. He vaguely remembered seeing her room filled with strange figurines, so he assumed she liked those kinds of things. He just had no idea where to get that kind of stuff.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Naruto yelled. The woman looked at him.

"Do you need some help, sir?"

"Yes, I do. Um, I'm new to Japan, and I wanted to get my friend a gift, and I know that she likes these little strange statues of people. Do you know where I'd be able to get something like that?"

"Hm...strange statues...you might find something like that in Akihabara."

"Akihabara, thanks!" Naruto ran off, running in a random direction.

"**We don't even know where Akihabara is."**

"Well...we'll find it, right?"

"**Ugh...well, we didn't hear about Akihabara during that tour we got, so we can assume it's not right here. It's probably a ways away from Kuoh Town."**

"Hm...let me see…" Naruto let a bit of chakra leak in every direction. It was a small amount, but he spread it around the area, trying to search the entire area quickly. After about a minute, he found a spot about 20 kilometers away. The number of people there was enormous! And he was pretty sure that the sign he had seen had read Akihabara. The Rinnegan could seriously do anything he wanted it to.

"**Are you teleporting there?"**

"Probably," Naruto answered, stepping into a nearby alleyway. "I still want to practice teleportation when I can't see the target." Naruto concentrated, focusing on the alleyway he'd found near the street. Almost immediately, Naruto appeared in that alleyway. For an eye with so much power, it was stupidly easy to use. Just think about what you want, send chakra to the eye, it does the thing. It was no wonder the people who had it used it for the worst things. It was too easy. Naruto was pretty sure that Iruka had told him that Power Corrupts. The Rinnegan was definitely one of those corrupters.

Naruto walked out of the alley, and he was totally overwhelmed. The crowd was massive. People were everywhere, lights were everywhere. It wasn't even night yet and Akihabara was already brighter than anything he'd been expecting. Seeing the world in chakra wasn't the same as seeing it in the light.

'_Just...let...me...through!'_ Naruto shoved his way through the crowd, searching for a store that sold what he was looking for. Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like a massive stack of figurines. And he was also pretty sure that he recognized the character. It was that one girl from the show Rias and Naruto had watched on their first night together. Along with the fact that the sign said newly released, and Naruto knew that he had to buy this one.

He grabbed the figurine, which was still inside its plastic box before he walked into the store. He was searching for the place to pay, but this place was so big that he wasn't sure exactly where that was. Walking by, he spotted a pair of Bluetooth headphones. Rias had downloaded a few songs on Naruto's phone, and he had to say that the music in this dimension was really good. There were so many good songs out there. It was sad to see his world so devoid of it. And since Naruto had been addicted to this one song, he decided to grab the headphones as well.

After about 15 minutes of searching, Naruto found the counter to pay for his stuff. He paid with the credit card Sirzechs had given him before quickly leaving the store. He returned back to the alleyway, and he teleported directly into the Occult Research Clubroom. He heard the sound of running water, and he could see her figure through the patterned glass, so he knew that Rias was still showering.

Naruto relaxed on the couch, drifting off into nothingness. For once, he finally had the chance to sit down and do nothing. There was no Akatsuki. There was no looming war. There was no Madara. No Sasuke to chase. Nobody he needed to defeat. For once in his short life, Naruto finally had the time to just sit and not worry about anything. The sound of falling water lured him deeper into that sense of security. He couldn't help but slump deeper into the couch.

'_The only thing that would make this better is if I had some music playing…'_ Naruto thought. He reached into the plastic bag, pulling the headphones out of the box. The instructions were on the back, so Naruto had an easy time setting the Bluetooth up. He placed the headphones over his ears, picking one of his favorite songs from his music library.

_**Perfect - Ed Sheeren**_

Naruto lay down, listening to the man sing into his ears. The song was beautiful. Even if it was sung in English, a language he barely understood, he could feel the love that Ed had put into the song.

He sang along, mimicking the song under his breath. Love...love was all that Naruto had ever wanted. It had been his luck that he had been born into a world of hate and war. Along with bad circumstances, and the one thing that Naruto had longed for had always been just out of reach. He'd never gotten the time to sit with his loved ones. Not ever since returning to Konoha. That year had been filled with training. The amount of stuff that happened after he turned 16 was insane! How he'd ever found the time to reinforce the bonds he'd had...and now lost, he didn't know.

_**Darling just kiss me slow-**_

So it was only right that he spent the time he finally had with his new friends...and maybe, just maybe, he'd find the love he'd been looking for for so long. Maybe being in a new dimension was a blessing in disguise. Naruto wasn't sure, but he could hope. He could really hope. Kurama was right. Naruto liked Rias. She was so nice to him, when she didn't really have a reason to be. Yes, he'd saved her from the marriage, but she could have easily just thanked him before returning to the life she'd had before. Instead, she'd taken her time to ease Naruto into this new world. She'd held his hand through his confusion, explaining what he didn't understand. She didn't demean him like Sakura had. Naruto knew that he wasn't the smartest, so he really appreciated Rias not showing any care for his lack of knowledge. Even things he knew that other people his age would know, she took the time to help him. She really was the nicest person he'd met in a while.

_**-When you said you looked a mess-**_

'_I wonder what she thinks of me?'_ Naruto wondered. '_If I knew that, then maybe I'd know if I should ask her out…'_

_**-You look perfect tonight-**_

And with that thought, Naruto slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Why are you here when Buchou's showering?!"

Naruto flinched, sitting up quickly. His music had ended a while ago. Naruto felt like he'd gotten maybe 10 minutes of sleep before they showed up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his brain to reboot.

Issei was standing over him, looking like some great tragedy had occurred. Akeno stood at his side, smiling sinisterly. The look on her face made Naruto itch, compelling him to move. So he used his free arm to vault himself over the couch, landing behind it, where Kiba, Koneko and Asia stood.

"Uh...hi?" Naruto asked. He knew there was some kind of meeting that would be happening in here, but he had no idea why Issei was screaming at him. He pulled his headphones off, leaving them resting on his neck.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun. So forward…" Akeno laughed. "I like that."

"Uh…" Naruto shuddered. "No. Just stop that."

"Stop what?" Akeno put her finger to her lip, feigning innocents.

"Stop teasing. Just...don't" Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"Why should I?" Akeno asked, kneeling on the couch, getting as close to Naruto's face as possible. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Akeno, stop assaulting Naruto," Rias said, coming out of the shower. "Leave him alone."

"If Buchou says so." Akeno conceded, getting back up off the couch. She walked over to a tea set on the side of the room. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto! Stop getting so close to the girls!" Issei yelled. "I'm supposed to be the Harem King!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Naruto held his hands up in surrender. "And I don't see why you're so obsessed with having a harem? Isn't one girl enough?"

"One girl?! That's only one pair of breasts! How am I supposed to live with only two breasts! Those glorious mountains of flesh are meant to be caressed! They're meant to be laid upon so that they can share their secrets. Breasts are he-hguh!" Issei went pale after Koneko punched him. He collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Kami...I think he might be more perverted than Ero-Sennin…" Naruto muttered.

"Really? At this point, his perversion doesn't surprise me anymore." Rias said, patting her hair dry. Naruto watched as her long red hair glittered in the light, each droplet adding a sparkle to the crimson.

"**Stop gushing."**

'_I wasn't!'_

"**Ugh…"**

Naruto looked away from Rias, trying to hide the blush threatening to expose him. He wanted no one to know of his fetish. Not a single soul.

"...what is today's meeting about Buchou?" Kiba asked. Naruto arched an eyebrow. Kiba seemed a bit out of it. He was getting the sense that Kiba didn't want to be here, which was weird since he had such strong loyalty to Rias.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" Asia whispered. Naruto turned to look at the girl.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...you fell asleep in the clubroom, so I thought that maybe you had been feeling unwell."

"Well, I'm feeling fine. I was just really relaxed. Thanks for worrying about me though." Naruto ruffled her hair a bit, making her smile. "Really though. Thanks."

"Stop getting so close to her!" Issei tackled Naruto, having recovered from the earlier blow. "She's living with me, you already got Buchou!"

"...Asia-chan is living in your house?" Naruto looked at Asia for confirmation. She nodded, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with it?!" Issei yelled.

"She's living with you!" Naruto yelled back from his position on the floor. "I have absolutely no doubt that she can hear every moan from your room! A perv like you can't help it!"

"H-hey!" Issei tried to maintain a shred of dignity. "That's not true!"

"Not true my ass!" Naruto pushed Issei off of him, standing up. "Who believes me?"

Koneko raised her hand immediately, taking any chance she could to shame Issei. Akeno raised her hand as well, loving the way Issei squirmed. Kiba wasn't paying much attention, but even he raised his hand. They looked towards Rias and Asia, the only two who hadn't had an input.

"As King, I think I should refrain from commenting on Issei's...late night activities."

"Hm, well then Asia." Naruto grinned evilly. "Do you want to tell us if it's true or not? After all, you are the only one who knows the answer."

"Uh…" Asia looked at her feet, shuffling a bit. "Um, well…" Asia glanced at Issei, who was desperately shaking his head. "I-"

"I think we both know the truth don't we?" Naruto smiled, patting Asia on the head. "No need to say it, it's alright."

"Shut up!" Issei yelled, running at Naruto, fist cocked back. Naruto leaned backward, letting the attack miss him by just a few centimeters, before jumping into the air above Issei's head. He attached himself to the ceiling of the clubroom, out of Issei's immediate reach. He pulled himself up higher.

"Issei. Let it go." Rias commanded, sitting down at her desk. Akeno returned from the side of the room, carrying a steaming tea kettle, along with cups. She began pouring for each member of the peerage, and Naruto dropped back down to the floor to receive his own cup.

"Well then," Rias began. "There isn't much to talk about today...not yet at least." She cleared her throat, glancing at Kiba. "So, does anyone have a contract they have to fulfill today?"

"I do," Issei said.

"I do as well."

"Me."

Naruto would have asked what exactly a contract entailed since he only had a vague idea of how a peerage functioned, but he had been distracted by strange bumps in Rias's shirt, just on top of her breasts. And while Naruto was no scholar, he did know enough about anatomy to know what those bumps were. So that begged the question: '_Why isn't she wearing a bra anymore?'_

"**This woman is perverted, just like you...this is probably a more subtle attempt at seduction."**

'_No way, she tries to seduce me in private, not public!'_

"**Tries? She succeeds. Every single time, you freeze up and start to stutter...I'm pretty sure you've only resisted once."**

'_Be quiet.'_

"Well then, let's complete them quickly, alright?" Koneko disappeared into a magic circle, while Issei and Asia left via the door.

"I'll be taking my leave as well," Kiba said, not even leaving time for a response before he left.

"Hmm...did something happen?"

"Well...it has something to do with Kiba's past...and I'm not sure if he'd want me to share it."

"Well...just make sure it doesn't end up causing a lot of problems in the future, alright?" Naruto sighed, taking another sip of his tea. "It can...cause lots of problems. It sure did for me." Naruto smiled softly, a sad smile that didn't seem to lighten the mood.

"...what happened after Sasuke left?" Rias asked. Akeno looked between them.

"Well...I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring him back, no matter what I had to do...then I left with Ero-Sennin. We were supposed to go on a training trip for a few years...to get me ready for when Akatsuki came for me...but...now that I think about it, I didn't really learn much from him." Naruto grabbed the plastic bag that contained his gift for Rias. He held on tightly.

"He didn't teach you...or?"

"No, but when he said training trip, I thought he was gonna teach me some really cool moves or something...it was more of a…"I'm trying to make up for not being around the last 13 years" kind of trip." Naruto nodded. "The only thing I did learn from him was chakra control and battle strategy...nothing other than that."

"Why did he say training trip then?"

"Well...back then, all I cared about was getting stronger. Sasuke left and I thought it was because I was too weak to stop him. I was too weak to stop Orochimaru, so I thought that if I got stronger, I could beat Sasuke into coming back...It was so...superficial...I really didn't understand a single thing back then!" Naruto beat his hand into the couch. "I thought all my problems could be solved by punching things...like I wouldn't face the consequences from just beating whoever I wanted. I was so dumb."

"..." Rias watched Naruto silently. She really had no idea what to say here.

"Well...I learned. I realized that punching things didn't make things any better...sometimes a fight is good, but it doesn't solve anything. Words solve things. Communication, arguments, that's what moves the world forward. Fighting doesn't do anything except make people hate each other...that was the last lesson I learned from Ero-Sennin. He taught me his philosophy…"

"And that was?"

"...he wanted peace...one of the most powerful Shinobi of his generation and all he wanted was peace. He wanted to be sure that we would never return to a time of war...he lived through two of those, so I can understand why he wouldn't want to see it again…" Naruto shook his head. "And now my world doesn't even exist anymore! That peace that we all wanted, we never got to see!"

"**Stay calm Naruto...raging won't help anybody right now."**

"Sorry, sorry...I'm just...frustrated...all the entire world wanted was peace...the security in knowing that you're loved ones would be safe...and in our fear of losing them, we armed ourselves with Jutsu, Ninja, and Tailed Beasts...we declared war on other villages in some stupid effort to protect our own! If only we'd ever...if we'd just realized that we all wanted the same thing, none of us would have ever had to lose anybody to war...war causes more war...and it was Jiraiya-Sensei's dream to end that cycle of hatred...and he didn't make it...his life was taken from him...in the "Name of Peace"." Naruto scoffed, using his fingers to quote Pein. "...and sometimes I wonder if Nagato knew what he was doing...I promised that I would find a way to unite the world, and now...my world is gone. Destroyed in a war I said that I wouldn't let happen…"

"...do you hate Nagato?" Rias asked, standing up and walking towards Naruto's side. "He killed Jiraiya, right?" Naruto nodded.

"I...I hate what he did. I hate that he killed my Sensei...but I don't hate Nagato. I know why he believed he had to do it."

"Why did he do it?"

"...Nagato was the leader of the Akatsuki...he lost his friend in an ambush...and he lost his parents in the Second Ninja War." Naruto pointed to his eye. "He had the Rinnegan...in both eyes, and he used it to take control over The Village Hidden in the Rain. He thought that the only way for people to want peace was for them to experience Pain...he used his power to become a God to the people Hidden in the Rain...and I don't like to admit this, but it worked. They were so scared of Nagato that they didn't have conflicts in fear of the consequences...and he thought that he had to become the God of the Elemental Nations for us to have peace...and when Ero-Sennin went to investigate, he tried to dismantle that...and Nagato killed him." Naruto looked down. "I wasn't there though...this is what I learned from Baa-chan and what Nagato told me…" Naruto looked back up at Rias, who looked sadly back at him. She sat down on his right, staying silent.

"It's just...I...I really don't know what to think anymore." Naruto admitted. "Did we succeed in bringing peace, or were we just going to go back to the pre-war tension? Me and Sasuke...that was our last argument. Back then, I was so sure that we had brought peace to the land. We were working together, and I thought it might have stayed that way forever, but now, when I take the time to think about it...was I right? Would we stick together? What if the fear of the Tailed Beasts overruled the new understandings formed? Or would it be fear of me and Sasuke? Or what if the friendships just weren't strong enough to overcome the tension from earlier? There are all these things that I don't know the answer to...and I'm worried that I was wrong. I promised Nagato that I would find a way to bring peace without having the threat of an angry God looming over them...but I don't know if I can keep my promises...I've already failed at so many of those…"

"Naruto…" Rias began, laying her hand on his shoulder. "No one knows everything...I don't know if your world would have found peace, or if it wouldn't...but it was possible that it would have. It was a possibility. That's much better than you can say about our situation. Angels, Grigory, and Devils fight any chance they get. We don't even consider working with other races. The only reason Asia is in my peerage is that Issei declared that her connection to the church didn't matter. She was his friend before she was an enemy. I'll admit, I did not like the idea of Issei associating with a nun, even after I discovered how kind she was. But my mind has been changed...and so, I believe that all our minds can be changed. And that's why I believe that your world would have found peace."

"...maybe…" Naruto muttered.

"Perhaps...but a maybe is always better than a no."

"**Naruto...you have to believe that peace would have come. I hated humans...but it was you who convinced me to reexamine my viewpoint, and I found that my hatred for them clouded my judgment because not all humans are deserving of that hatred. Everyone has a reason for their actions, whether it be fear or greed or love...but sometimes that reason can be justified, even if we hate the result. I understand why we were sealed away. We were powerful, and you humans feared our power. I hate that it happened, but I can understand why. And it was you who convinced me of that. And your presence in the Elemental Nations convinced other people of that. They understood that not every attack on them was a quest for power, that not every attack was only for the sake of attacking. Every horrible thing a human has done...they believe that it is for a valid reason. That reason may not always be a good one, and that person may end up doing terrible things, but in the end, the world has always become a better place. Before the Elemental Nations, there was, even more, war and suffering, and I believe that as human civilization continues, there will be less and less war until people realize that war should never be used. That's the trend Naruto. As society grows older, it becomes better. And sometimes...as Rias said. Maybe peace, the possibility of peace, is better than no peace."**

'_I hope so Kurama...cause I don't know how else to cope.'_ Naruto laid the thought aside. He was never the type to dwell in sadness, and he'd noticed that he was taking more and more time out of his day to think these depressing thoughts. He wasn't sure why, since he had never done that before, and Naruto didn't like it. He didn't want to always think bad things. Why couldn't he always think good things instead? "I bought this while you were in the shower." Naruto gave her the bag. Rias took it slowly, her thoughts still lingering on what Naruto had shared.

"I'm jealous Naruto-kun…" Akeno said, sliding up on Naruto's left. "You told Buchou about your past but not us. And now you're buying gifts." She pouted.

"...well, we've been living together, so I've spent more time with Rias, so the topic just kinda...came up," Naruto admitted, showing no reaction to Akeno's risqueness. Rias was the only person who could make him flustered. He certainly appreciated the view, but it wasn't any more than a "Huh, nice." Rias on the other hand...she was the one who made it hard to think of anything else. Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Exactly Akeno, so back off." Rias stuck her tongue out, pulling Naruto's stump into her cleavage.

"But Buchou, it's selfish to keep him to yourself." Akeno did the same.

"I'm a Devil. It's in my nature to be selfish."

"Then, as a devil, it's my right to be selfish and take him from you."

"Hey, hey." Naruto disappeared from in between them, replaced by a log. "I'm not property. No one's keeping me!" Naruto shook his head. "Can I go a day without you two fighting over something?"

"Yeah, Akeno! What about you and Issei?" Now that got Naruto's attention. Not only did Issei have the affection of Asia, as was made so obvious by her adoration, but Akeno had something with him too? When did this start, and why was his dream of becoming a Harem King coming true?

"True…And he is oh so tasty," Akeno put her finger to her lips. "But who said I had to be limited to one? Issei would like to become Harem King. Why couldn't I be a Harem Queen? I would very much like having numerous slaves around me."

"...and that's why you should never get your own Harem," Naruto answered bluntly.

* * *

"...Is it okay for me to keep asking about your past?" Naruto glanced down at her. They had returned home and were watching a movie that Rias had recommended. He had to say, the Main Character was hilarious. Able to switch between voices so easily. Rias was laying down, resting her head on Naruto's lap. He played with her hair, running his fingers through the ends of her locks.

"...well, I don't always like talking about my past...it brings up feelings that I might not want to feel…"

"Sorry." She winced.

"But I can understand why you'd want to know...and I'm not really sure about this, but...talking might be a good thing." Naruto glanced back at the movie. "Why'd you ask? Are you worried about hurting me?"

"Kind of…" Rias admitted. "She sat up, shuffling closer to Naruto. She leaned backward, using his arm as support. "I don't...you were already hurt before you came here...and now, I don't want you to be hurt even more." She turned her head towards him. Naruto smiled, finding her sad face adorable.

"You don't have to worry about that Rias-chan!" He wrapped his arm around her. "You guys have been trying to make my life here as easy as possible! You guys gave me a house, money! You're explaining technology and history and math to me! That's...that's a lot more than most people did for me back in my world. And I'm really lucky that I met you! You've just been...so helpful! There are so many things you didn't have to do for me, but you do it anyway! Honestly, I'm starting to feel like a freeloader."

"Well…" Rias smirked. Naruto caught on quickly, laughing slightly at her implication.

"Must I remind you that I could blow this town off the face of the earth in a heartbeat?"

"You could, but you wouldn't." Rias grinned, turning so that she sat next to Naruto. She lay her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer. This time, there was nothing sexual about it though. No pulling his arm into her breasts (Even though her breasts were so big that his arm was practically in between them anyway), no sensual tones in her voice. She just wanted to be closer. "You're really warm…" She muttered.

"Kurama did that...my bodies always been warmer than normal. That's why I don't get sick."

"Oh...your immune system works better in the heat...I learned that from somewhere before."

"Baa-chan was the one who taught me about the human body...she's probably half the reason I know anything. 38 degrees. That's what I am."

"That's the heat of a fever...and that is normal for you." Rias sighed, and he felt her breath run over his chest. "Other dimensions are weird."

"No...I think I'm the weird one. Other people weren't like me." Naruto went back to playing with Rias's hair, the movie had been completely forgotten. "I'm the special one…nobody else." He felt Rias's chest move slightly..

'_...this is nice.'_ Naruto thought as he held Rias. '_...why couldn't I ever find this in the Elemental Nations?'_

"**A place with constant war doesn't leave much time for this...the only ninja couple I can remember is...that Asuma and Kurenai…"**

'_Another couple I couldn't save…'_

'_**Ah, shit...I should stop reminding him.'**_ Kurama thought. "**Stop that. Just be happy with what you have now."**

'_...well...I do like this-and don't you say anything about red hair!'_ Naruto said, hearing Kurama prepare to speak.

"**...dammit."**

'_...but you're right. I should be happy with what I have now. Rias is my closest friend now...and I can just sit with her without having to worry about anything. I hope...I hope it stays that way for a while.'_

* * *

**So, the next chapter _will_ come out soon. It's already been completed, so all that's left is some editing.**

**Stay safe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly, the quarantine has been making it easier to write. Here's chapter 6. This is more slice of life than anything else...**

* * *

"What the hell?!" Issei shouted. "W-when?!"

"Well...this is certainly strange," Akeno remarked, just as shocked as Issei was. "When could someone have done this…?"

What they were referring to was the color of the school. From the outside, it all seemed normal, but the moment they'd stepped through the school gates, everything had changed. Every single surface other than the school building itself was bright orange. From the ground to the grass to the trees. The strangest thing was the fact that every blade of grass still leaned with the breeze. Which meant, whoever had done this had painted each blade individually.

"I-is this supernatural? Has someone entered our territory?" Rias asked. Akeno shrugged, still disoriented.

Naruto grinned. He knew he would enjoy their reactions. His shadow clones had worked through the entire night, covering every surface with his own patented Uzumaki Prank Paint. Greatly improved since his famous defamation of the Hokage's Faces. And of course, he was going to prank the school! He had to make himself welcome! And he'd decided to target the entire school instead of someone specific. Now the only thing left was to implant the rumor that he was responsible, and the entire school would know his name. He would reign supreme over any other troublemakers! Though, he'd be a lot better at avoiding the consequences here than back in Ninja Academy. No Iruka, no problem.

Naruto laughed, watching the school teachers interrogate every student they spotted. Of course, the other students were just as disorientated as the teachers were, which resulted in some comical conversations.

"Is this...permanent?" Rias crouched down, examining the orange field. "Will we have to replace the entire field?"

"Why? I like it. Orange is nice." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"You may like it, but the other teachers and students wouldn't want to spend the rest of the year staring at orange grass. And Kuoh is supposed to be the most prestigious school in the region...what would their parents say…" Rias sighed.

Naruto was beginning to feel guilty for this. He didn't want to cause anybody problems. Especially since the Gremory family was the one managing the school anyway. "It'll disappear in an hour or two," Naruto whispered, making sure that only Rias heard him.

"...it was you?!" Rias scream/whispered at him. She glared at him. "You used Clones." She wasn't looking for an answer, she already knew. "I can't believe...why?!"

"I'm Konoha's Number One Troublemaker! School would be boring without my pranks."

* * *

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Naruto snapped awake, slightly saddened that his latest dream had been interrupted. Rias had been in his bed in the morning, as usual, but it had taken an extremely raunchy turn after that, and Naruto was sad to see it go.

And yes. He had given up in trying to stop those dreams. Or deny his urges. A year of preparation that resulted in a world war kinda stopped you from having nice dreams. Felt like his mind was trying to make that all up now. It wasn't like Naruto could control it at this point.

"**Let's just get out of the classroom," **Kurama said. "**Rias already left."**

Naruto looked to his right, where he was surprised to see Rias's seat empty. Usually, she waited for him before they went to the clubroom.

'_She has been acting weird ever since that...Sona girl told her something.'_ Naruto thought, grabbing his bag. '_Hope everything's okay.'_

"**Or she could be mad about this morning."**

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. "She got over that by lunch."

"**If you say so…"** Kurama crossed his paws. "**I'm taking a nap."**

"Oh, okay." Naruto turned towards the old school building, not taking notice of the 4 people following him. "Sleep well I guess." Kurama shut off their mental link, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto kept walking, whistling an old tune he remembered from back in his orphanage days. Probably the only good thing he'd gotten from that orphanage. Thankfully, he'd never met the owner again.

"Stop!" Naruto heard. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto glanced backward. It was the boy from yesterday, along with a group of 3 boys he didn't recognize. They glared at Naruto, which was strange since he'd never talked to them before. Were they mad about the prank? If so, how'd they figure it out? He hadn't dropped any hints.

"Yes?" He asked. He turned around fully. "Did I do something?"

"Yeah, you keep hanging around Gremory-sama! Stop it! We were here first, we get first dibs!" Naruto grimaced. Seriously? This obsession with Rias was just dumb, Either ask her or don't. Don't get mad at someone else for approaching a girl that you were too scared to approach yourself. And dibs? Girls weren't property. There was no dibs.

"Or what?" Naruto asked, dropping his bag to the grass (which was green once again. His paint evaporated after about an hour of light exposure). In actuality, he already knew what was going to happen. He could sense their intentions. They were angry, and they wanted to get violent. And that was a negative emotion if he'd ever felt one.

"Or we'll make sure you know your place." One boy said. He was the biggest of the bunch. "You're a foreigner and a cripple. And based on your looks, homeless too."

"Hey!" Naruto knew his hair was unruly, but that wasn't his fault. He blamed his father.

"Shut up!" The boy yelled. "I don't know what you did to get into her club, but if she'll accept a rat like you, she'd definitely accept me."

"I prefer fox, thank you." Naruto interrupted. He was goading them. He wanted this to be over quickly. Rias might need him, and he could sense that her emotions were becoming more and more negative as time went on. And Kiba was downright murderous at this point.

"Be quiet!" The boy commanded, swinging a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto ducked underneath it, ramming his shoulder into the boy. The boy stumbled back, gasping for air.

"Don't touch me," Naruto commanded. "I warned you when I introduced myself. I know how to fight." Naruto directed his words at the ringleader, the boy from his class. The one from yesterday.

"Which is why I brought friends. A cripple can't win against 4." And with that, the other boys joined in, surrounding Naruto from all sides. The boy he'd rammed stood in front and the other ones took his sides, while the ringleader was behind him.

Naruto waited patiently, waiting for them to make the first move. He had to end this quickly. Which meant, use them against each other.

The boy in front of him got impatient, and he tensed, preparing to ram himself into Naruto. Naruto sensed his intention and crouched just a bit, prepared for anything. As he thought, the boy rushed in without hesitation, and his friends reacted, all moving towards Naruto.

Naruto dived in between a gap to his right, rolling to his feet immediately. He turned, and as expected, the boys had to slow down rapidly to avoid colliding with each other. And that time is what Naruto would exploit.

The tallest boy was just turning around to face Naruto when he felt a sneaker collide with his cheek. He flew backward, taking one of his friends down with him. They both collided with a tree, which they hit hard enough to take them out of the fight. Not unconscious, but unable to move for a while.

The other boys looked backward, shocked, which Naruto also took to his advantage. He punched one of them in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, before kicking him in the chest, sending him into his friends. All that was left was the boy from yesterday.

"I told you, man...now surrender, or get beat," Naruto said. "And let me tell you, there's a right and wrong choice."

"Gremory-sama is m-" Naruto bopped him in the mouth, causing the boy to grab his mouth in pain. He tapped the boy on the neck, and the boy slumped down, unconscious. The other boys watched in disbelief. Naruto grabbed his bag, pulling out an orange paintbrush.

"I was wondering how to do this, but now I don't have to spread it myself. You'll do it for me."

"...you painted…?!" One boy asked, realizing that the paint on the brush was the same as the grass this morning.

"I did." he crouched down, painting UZ on the unconscious boy's shirt. "And you're going to spread that. I want this rumor to be known to everybody. He drew U ZU MA KI on the other boy's shirts, despite their protests. "It'll disappear in about an hour. It's not permanent. No need to wash either." Naruto put his brush away. "And I'd take your friend to the infirmary." Naruto walked away, beelining towards the Occult Research Clubroom.

"...he's too good."

"...can't believe he did all that painting…"

"...and he fights like a pro…"

"...I kinda want to learn from him."

"Me too."

"...me three…"

The three boys sighed, wincing as they got up. "Let's take Karu to the infirmary." One said. He draped the unconscious boy on his shoulder. "A little help?"

"Yeah yeah…" One boy took the other side. "And that paint…" he glanced at the MA on his chest. "I'm impressed...and I thought we were the pranksters."

"We were." The last boy said. "But there's a new king now...so we have to be taught by him!" He shouted. "It's our responsibility to learn from our superiors!"

"Yeah!" The two boys shouted in agreement.

* * *

"So the Excalibur fragments are within Kuoh?" Rias asked.

"Yes. We tracked the thief here. All three pieces should be within Kuoh Town." The blue-haired girl said.

"...my territory has been filled with problems lately…" Rias muttered. "Ah...Naruto, you can enter." Rias said when she'd noticed his presence. He had entered silently, in the middle of what seemed to be a negotiation. The two girls, one blue-haired and the other a reddish-brown were dressed in strange outfits. They also had swords in hand, which seemed to be in barely masked aggression. Those swords were also where most of Kiba's hate seemed directed.

The girls also radiated energy that seemed to clash with the Devil energy present within the clubroom. Especially the cross on the blue-haired girl's neck. The blue-haired girl's sword also radiated much more energy than the katana that the other girl held.

"Who is this?" The brown-haired girl asked. "Also a Devil?" Naruto could hear the venom in her voice.

"Naruto, these are knights that the church sent. Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta."

"So...you're with the Angel faction, right?" Irina nodded. "Huh, well, nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Are you a devil?" Irina asked again.

"No."

"Then why are you associating with such things?" Xenovia asked.

"They're my friends?" Naruto stepped forward. "I don't know why you care so much? Did they do something to you?"

"They are Devils."

"...and?" Naruto asked. He walked towards Rias's desk, leaning against it. "The problem with that is?" He raised his eyebrow. "I don't care if they're Devils. I don't care if people were angels. These people are nice. They helped me, and they're my friends, and I won't hesitate to protect them." Naruto wasn't trying to threaten anybody, but based on his wording, Xenovia took it that way.

"We were sent by the Vatican to retrieve the Excalibur Fragments. We will do that job, whether allowed to or not." She grasped the hilt of her sword harder. "And you will not stop us."

"Please, let us calm down." Rias sighed. "Naruto, I understand your sentiments, but please, don't cause trouble between factions. You don't understand much about it, and your involvement could result in...displeasurable results."

"...yeah, sorry Rias-chan." Naruto relented. It wasn't his place to talk. This thing about Excalibur wasn't his area of expertise.

"Naruto is a human who...appeared in the underworld. We have given him lodging for a while."

"Generosity in a Devil…" Xenovia muttered.

Rias rubbed her temple. It was always difficult to talk with the Church. She had witnessed her brother attempt it, and now she was doing it herself. "Are you aware of who stole the pieces?"

"We believe it to have been stolen by the Grigori, and that their leader was Kokabiel."

"One of the higher ranking Fallen Angels…" Rias wasn't feeling very well. Too much information was being dumped on her at once, but she refused to lose her cool. Her peerage needed a strong King. "He is a survivor of the war, so he would have the power necessary to challenge the church."

"Correct. We have sent exorcists, but they never returned. We can only assume that they perished."

'_They've been sending exorcists into my territory?'_ If this had been going on for a while, then Rias should have been informed about his presence in her territory a long time ago. The church had overstepped their bounds. The treaty had declared that no faction may enter the area of another without first going to inform the owner of that area. The church, having sent prior exorcist, was in clear violation of the treaty. This was an insult to Rias.

"Well...I appreciate the information, although it should have come earlier. However, that probably isn't the only reason you've asked to meet with me. So...what do you want?"

"We want-no, we demand that you stay out of this conflict. This is between the Church and the Grigori. Devils have no place in this."

Now that was too far. They expected her to ignore a battle between factions, from within her own territory?

"Excuse me, but that won't be possible." Rias seethed, standing up from her seat. "After sending exorcists into my territory without my permission, you don't have the right to ask me to stand aside."

"This battle has nothing to do with you."

"This battle is within my territory! I am responsible for what happens." Rias paused. "Is it fear? Do you fear that us Devils will choose to side with the Grigori? Our enemy?"

"The Vatican has not denied the possibility. Excalibur is a weakness for Devils, it would make sense if the Fallen Angels and the Devils worked together to keep them away from the Church."

"How dare you accuse me of doing such things."

"If you do side with the Grigori, we will not hesitate to eliminate all of you." Xenovia stated, shocking most occupants of the room. Even Irina seemed to be out of the loop.

'_Okay, this has become dangerous. It's time that I become the mediator.'_

"There will be no elimination of anybody." Naruto stood straight, speaking with conviction. "You should both calm down."

"And why do you get to decide?" Xenovia asked.

"I've nominated myself as a mediator," Naruto said. "This argument is becoming too personal. Don't attack the person." Naruto gestured towards the two girls. "These girls have come to tell you what their intentions are. While they may have been...disrespectful and asked for something unreasonable, they did tell you." He gestured towards Rias. "And you clearly do not believe that Devils are capable of good, and have let that viewpoint stain your words." He put his arm down. "Be civil, and calm."

"...alright. We can not ignore the battle between you and the Fallen Angels. However, I can promise that we would not side with the Grigori if we are forced into battle."

"That is...acceptable for now." Xenovia conceded.

"...is it just you two?" Rias asked, trying to detach herself from her anger. "That seems reckless."

"We do not need to waste resources. The two of us will be enough. We are prepared to die for this cause."

"The church has always been excessive…"

"Rias." Naruto glared at her.

"...sorry." She shook her head. "Now then, I will allow you to stay within Kuoh Town, but I refuse to allow you to battle without supervision."

"But-"

"No. That's a reasonable demand. As Kuoh Town belongs to Rias, she has the right to dictate what visitors can do within the area."

"Thank you, Naruto." She looked at Xenovia. "It will only be supervision. No involvement unless I see it as necessary. Either that, or I will have Naruto escort you outside Kuoh Town, and I will deal with Kokabiel myself."

"I agree," Naruto stated. "It doesn't stop you from doing what you wanted, and it allows Rias to maintain some control over the situation in her territory."

"...alright." Xenovia sighed. "We'll be supervised."

"Great." Rias smiled. "Now then, do you have a place to stay?"

* * *

"So that's why this floor is empty…" Naruto muttered. He'd always wondered why he didn't have any neighbors. Turns out, Sirzechs had made it like that intentionally. Rias had told Xenovia and Irina that they could stay next door to Naruto and Rias. And that they would be eating dinner together. So...Naruto could say that his evening would not be very relaxing.

"So...are you guys okay with Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen? The Vatican doesn't serve Ramen." Naruto sighed. "Why?"

"What is it with this world and the absence of Ramen?!" Naruto asked, confusing the two visitors. RIas just rolled her eyes.

"**It's not this world! It's you! You're the one who craves Ramen! Ramen wasn't that popular in the Elemental Nations!"**

'_Really? I remember meeting a lot of people around Ichiraku.'_

"**Because they knew that they'd meet you there. They were there for you, not for Ramen."** Kurama sighed. "**I wake up, and all I hear is you bitching about Ramen."**

'_Then go back to sleep!'_ Naruto commanded, keying his door. "Well...this is our home. I guess, there's a key for the other doors somewhere…" He glanced at Rias.

"Yes, I'll retrieve the keys. Keep them company while I'm gone, okay?" She disappeared into the back hallway, and Naruto was left to awkwardly stand with the Church members. Again, the energy Rias left behind clashed with the energy radiating from the cross, and Naruto was starting to wonder why that was.

"Well...welcome to Kuoh Town?" Naruto said, trying to fill the silence. He never did like silence. It reminded him of his earlier years. Before Ninja School.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Irina said. She seemed to be the friendlier of the two. "Um...I grew up here, but I moved away."

"Oh." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Then you probably know the place better than I do."

"I haven't been here in years."

"And I got here like a week ago," Naruto admitted. "This place is very different from the place I grew up in."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Xenovia, that's rude!"

"It's fine. Rias-chan was just as confused about it." Naruto pointed to his eye. "It doesn't actually belong to me. It was my friends, but...well, some fights don't always go your way." He trailed off.

"And your arm?"

"Xenovia!"

"Same fight. That one...that one took a lot from me." Naruto shook his head. "But you shouldn't be expecting a story about it." He smirked. "I don't give up the story of my life that easily. Let me just say, don't get on Rias's bad side. Cuz I will enforce her rules, whether you like it or not."

"I'm back." Rias appeared in the hallway. She walked towards Irina, dropping the keys into her hand. "The room is just outside and to the left. Drop your stuff off while I make dinner." She attempted to smile, but to Naruto, it was so obviously fake that he could barely stifle a giggle.

The two girls slowly walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind them. Naruto let out a sigh. Yeah, he wasn't an enemy of the Angels, but his friends were, and that made it a bit difficult to diffuse the tension.

"Finally…" Rias groaned as she sat herself down on the couch. "Why do they have to be so difficult?" She muttered.

"Well…" Naruto sat down next to her. "It's...they do make a point. _I _know that you would never team up with Fallen Angels, but _they_ have to assume that everybody is against them. Especially considering how much energy those Excalibur pieces of their's radiate.

Rias glanced over at him. "But it's nothing to you is it?" She leaned back. "With barely an effort, you could shatter those swords into nothing…All that power at your fingertips."

"...probably...but the things I had to do to get this power...I'd rather still be in Konoha, as weak as any regular Genin...instead of living through that war." He stood up, looking back at Rias. "Having a lot of power isn't always a good thing Rias. Yes, you might have less to worry about, but people fear you. My father killed so many people during the Third Shinobi War that he was labeled a Flee-on-Sight by Iwa. But...in exchange, when I was born, they couldn't even tell me that he was my father, in fear that Iwa would send assassins to murder me in my sleep. People want your power when you have a lot of it." He lifted his shirt, showing of Kurama's seal. "Wars are fought to obtain power. Imagine if those two girls knew that I could destroy Excalibur. I would never have another day of rest because the Church would keep sending people to kill me, even though I'm probably never going to destroy the swords." He smiled grimly. "They wouldn't care about what I said. They'd only care about what they thought I could do. When you become as strong as I am, people are scared of what you could do, even if they know that you wouldn't…"

"...but what about when you need power? To protect something good?" Rias stood too. "My freedom was won using your power, and I almost lost it because I lacked power. How are people supposed to protect themselves without power?!"

Naruto turned around, looking into Rias's eyes. The blue stared right back into his. He knew what she was trying to say. And she was right. Sometimes, power was needed. But having that power led to problems later on. The people with power always ended up being the ones to hurt those without. So those without seeked power, and became those who hurt others. It was a vicious cycle. Evil in every way. Naruto wasn't sure why it was true either. Was it human nature? Instinct. A God that sat above the multiverse? If it was, then why had God created life. Just to watch it suffer? Just to watch people get hurt. And if not...then could it be changed? Could Naruto change human nature, or would he be fighting a pointless battle?

Rias watched Naruto glance downward. She'd been hoping that he would have an answer, but she could see it in his eyes. His eyelids quivered slightly. He had nothing. He had no answer to give her. And she knew that he wanted to. He wanted to answer her.

She sat down again. Naruto was right. He had seen what excessive power could do. He lived through it. Based on Naruto's own strength, whatever number war it had been was devastating. But...she needed power. She was supposed to become the next head of the Gremory Family. She needed to lead, and in the Underworld, you lead with your power. You were respected because of the amount of power you held. That was why Naruto was already famous. He was the strongest thing there. He was the most respected and feared. But...she didn't want to be feared. And Naruto didn't want to be feared either.

"It's a paradox, Rias." Naruto looked away. "You need power, but having it ruins you. It's just...it's not fair." He declared. "If I could, I would do anything to change it, but...I don't even know how I'd start." He looked out the window, gazing at the sun as it set, but his eyes seemed to be seeing a different place. "There is no answer. You could invest all your power in someone you trust to oversee things...but people die. Or they get corrupted, or they were corrupt to begin with. Now you're a slave to a god...or, you spread the power evenly, but while some people might be content, others...well, they would want more. Some people get a taste of power, and they believe that they need more. And I really...really hope that it's because they want to protect someone, but I'm not that naive anymore. Sometimes...people want to hurt other people. They want to see people suffer. And...maybe you can't bring them back from that." '_Kaguya...what changed you? Was it chakra? Or was it being treated like a god? Or were you just unstable, and then you snapped one day? Did you ever want to do good things? I mean...you were an alien...so...did you even care about the Elemental Nations?'_

"...it's really not fair." Rias stared down into the floor.

"Yeah...and that's why it's up to people like us to make it as fair as possible for other people." Naruto stuck his thumb into his chest. "We are leaders Rias. I have power, and you have loyalty. If we teach them well, then they will go on to teach what we taught. And so on and so forth until a majority of the people agree with us. Then, we can hope that things get better."

* * *

"So this is Ramen?" Xenovia poked at the bowl of noodles. Naruto had already finished his and was getting up to get seconds. Irina and Rias were eating slowly, something that Naruto was incapable of doing.

"Yeah, it's tasty." Naruto grinned, scooping more into his bowl. Working with just one hand made it difficult, but Naruto was making it work. "Just try it."

Xenovia glanced at Irina, who smiled at her. She looked back at the bowl, holding a few noodles near her mouth. Naruto nodded, trying to encourage her. He could sense it. As a Ramen Connoisseur, he could tell that she would love it.

She blew on the noodles, moving the steam in the air. Finally, bit down around the noodles. It took a second, but Naruto could see the gleam in her eye. He had been right. She liked it.

"**I hate that fact that you could tell...what is with you and Ramen?"**

'_Ramen is the food of the gods, Kurama. It's a blessing.'_

"**Ugh…"**

"Well, how is it?" Rias smirked.

"It's...good." Xenovia conceded.

"Well, then I'm glad." Rias went back to her own bowl. "It's all Naruto wants to eat, so I was hoping I was good at it."

"I eat other things! Ramen's just the best!" Naruto argued, slurping on his next bowl.

"True…"

"**Yeah, after she had to force you to try her Omelettes…"**

'_You can shut up Kurama' _Naruto shot back. He observed the table. Irina seemed completely content, and Xenovia wasn't attacking Rias. Rias was preoccupied with her thoughts. Finally, there was a minimal amount of tension present. Now if he could just keep it this way, his evening would go well.

"So, what was your home like?" Irina asked suddenly. Rias glanced up, before moving her eyes towards Naruto. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I told you that you're not getting the story of my life." Naruto set his bowl down. "I haven't even finished telling Rias, and she's my best friend."

Rias smirked, feeling a bit more important than before. But a best friend? She would have to step it up if she wanted Naruto to ask her out.

"Couldn't you just tell us a bit?"

"No, sorry." Naruto shook his head. "My life is...complicated. It would take too long." Irina let it go, feeling disappointed. Naruto just leaned back. He didn't really want people to know everything about him. Not because he was scared but...because he didn't feel like his life was a show. It wasn't supposed to be entertainment. It was his life. It had shaped him to become who he was today. It wasn't for anybody else except him.

"**But you told Rias."**

'_And she's helping me work through the hard parts Kurama...it wasn't a mistake.'_

"**I know. It was the right thing to do...I remember when you would have given everything to have someone listen to the story of your life."**

'_Ya know, for someone who hated me, you sure did take the time to remember things about when I was young.'_

"**W-well, it's not like there was anything else to do in there!"** Kurama shouted. "**I would have gone insane with boredom!"**

'_Yeah sure...but it's nice to know that you cared.'_

"**...Yeah, whatever." **Kurama muttered.

Rias had been listening to the conversation between Irina and Xenovia, but the small smile that appeared on Naruto's face caught her eye. He seemed...grateful. And for once, it truly met his eyes. For how much of a loudmouth troublemaker Naruto was, his smiles never reached deep. It was surface level, but he never really seemed to be truly happy. It was like he wore a mask. And Rias didn't know how to get him to leave it behind.

* * *

"It was like this, right?"

"**No...I think it was angled slightly upwards." **

"Dammit…" Naruto was laying on his bed. He'd been having some trouble with falling asleep lately, so he'd taken to trying to do more personal stuff before finally falling asleep.

"Still awake?" Naruto looked up at his door. Rias was standing in the doorway, dressed in the thinnest nightgown Naruto had ever seen. He could pretty much see through the fabric. It was only slightly thicker around her breasts, but even then, her nipples poked through. She also wore lacy lingerie, which made it seem like she was ready for a night of debauchery rather than sleeping. Of course, Naruto was used to this by now, since Rias refused to sleep in her own room.

"Yeah…" He looked back down at the paper on the desk. "I'm working on this seal that I remember from back at the academy."

"Really?" Rias walked towards Naruto, leaning over his shoulder. "It just says...endurance?"

"I know it does...but that's not what it means." Naruto ignored how her breasts were smushed against his cheek. "This was actually the seal my dad used. He would mark things with this seal, and he was able to teleport to it at any time. He used to attach the seal to kunai, and when he threw dozens at the same time, he had complete control of the battlefield. That's why he was called the Yellow Flash."

"He sounds amazing."

"He was my hero. I wanted to be just like him." Naruto smiled. "Then I met him and found out that he was my father. That was...it was a pretty big deal to me. I got pretty mad for a while, cause I knew that the Yondaime Hokage was the one who sealed Kurama in me, and when I found out that my father did that to me…" He trailed off, but Rias got the idea.

"Well, why are you trying to make his teleportation seal? Doesn't the Rinnegan let you teleport?"

"Well, yeah, but only to somewhere I can sense, or somewhere I've been before," Naruto explained. "And, I forgot about this fact, but the Rinnegan has a five-second cooldown."

"That's not that long."

"To you, but fights have been decided in that time. I was able to beat Pein because of the cooldown." Naruto looked back down at the seal, brushing just a bit at the edge of the seal. "So, since I'm not that great at using it, I was thinking of using the Hiraishin to teleport. There's no cooldown for it. You're only limited by your chakra."

"So you'd be able to use it continuously forever."

"Yeah." Naruto blew on the paint. "I know I probably won't need it, but...as a shinobi, we were always supposed to prepare for the worst." Rias stepped back, and Naruto stood, grabbing the slip of paper.

"What now?"

"I'm going to test it." Naruto stared at the slip of paper, activating his Sharingan. He pushed a small amount of chakra into the letters. It flowed evenly, and it seemed stable enough. Naruto attached it to the wall. "I'm going to teleport from the living room to here." With that, he walked out of the room.

Rias watched him leave, sitting down on his bed. It was difficult at night. Naruto never seemed finished. He was always working on something. Usually, he was sifting through dimensions, trying to find his home. She usually watched in silence. He'd create a portal, stare through it, and then move on, moving on to the next dimension until he was too tired to keep going. And apparently, other dimensions had strange things too. One kid had blue fire arcing around him, and another had these soldiers using magic circles to transmute things. She'd used to think that Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld were the only dimensions, and the Dimensional Gap was between them, but now she knew better, and that knowledge scared her. What would happen to her world if an evildoer from a different dimension attacked theirs? Would they all be as powerful as Naruto?

She was snapped out of her musings when the seal on the wall began to brighten. It was only for a split second, but as soon as she turned her attention towards it, she was blinded by a bright flash of yellow. She covered her eyes.

"YES!"

"It worked?" Rias asked, trying to get the pain out of her eyes.

"Yes! I did it!" Naruto cheered, holding his hand over the seal. "Now I just need to copy it into my chakra network, and I can slap this seal onto anything I want."

Rias stared at Naruto, who seemed to be conversing with Kurama, based on the changes in his expression. For once, he seemed proud. And it was endearing. He was just...so...happy! The amount of joy on his face was contagious, and Rias couldn't help but feel happy too! How could one person hold such a sway over her emotions? Why did he get to decide how she felt?

"Now, I can put the seal on people too." Naruto turned towards her. The seal had disappeared from the paper. "So no matter where you are, I can appear by your side. Just tap it and I'll come. I promise" Naruto grinned. "Where do you want it?"

"Right here." Rias pointed to her heart. "Would that be alright?" She knew that Naruto didn't realize that she wanted it over her heart. All he'd seen was her point to her breast. But she wanted to know that Naruto would be there for her. Whenever she needed him.

"Um...okay?" Naruto squeaked. He was trying to keep the blush off of his face, but he was pretty sure that the blood rushing towards his lower head this time. "You sure?" He glanced at her breast. That nightgown really didn't cover much.

"Yes, is it a problem?" She might as well tease him.

"Well...I need to...touch your skin." Naruto looked to the side. "Because...if I just did it on the clothes, it would just be on that instead of you...so…"

"Well then, I guess this will have to go." He heard. He glanced back, regretting it immediately. She had just removed her nightgown, leaving her only in her lacy panties. His eyes scanned up and down her body, looking for any place to settle. But they just ended up following the curves, which was not helping Naruto's situation. "Well?"

"Uh...sure." Naruto closed his eyes, but the image wouldn't go away. "Fine." He moved forwards, holding his hand up slightly. He swore this type of thing would never have happened to him in the Elemental Nations.

He forced himself to open his eyes. No matter how uncomfortable he was with the situation, he would not allow himself to hurt Rias. Seals were fickle, and one mistake could result in anything happening. From shrinking her breast to making it explode. Neither seemed ideal.

He could not look Rias in the eyes. He knew that she would love seeing his aversion, and he did not want to give her that pleasure. So instead, he stared directly at her breast. Not like it was any better, but it was something.

With an active Sharingan, so Naruto could see the chakra he would be injecting, he lay his hand on her breast, covering her nipple. Slowly, trying to be as precise as he possibly could be, be let his chakra enter her.

Rias was amused, seeing Naruto's determination to hide his embarrassment. However, the moment Naruto began to filter chakra into her, she felt...strange. His chakra seemed to fill her breast, warming it from the inside, which felt extremely confusing when compared to her right breast.

And...it felt good. It was such a euphoric, soothing feeling, that Rias couldn't help but lean into Naruto's hand. His hand was warm against her skin.

Naruto felt her shift and tried to concentrate as his hand sunk just a bit deeper into her breast. Honestly, he was super tempted to squeeze, just, clench his fingers just a bit. But no, he had to concentrate. He was almost done anyway.

Rias was breathing a bit heavier. She couldn't help it. It just felt so nice. She wasn't sure whether it was Naruto, or if it was chakra. But she wanted more of it. She never wanted Naruto to stop. So she leaned in a bit more. She bit her lip as she felt Naruto's hand tense. His fingers sunk into her flesh, gripping it harder than before.

Then she felt Naruto's hand squeeze. Rias had never told anybody this, not even Akeno, but her breasts were one of her erogenous zones. Whenever she...had the _urge_, her breasts made it feel even better. So it was fair to say that she couldn't control what happened next.

"Mff!"

'_...did she...moan?'_

"**...I-I think so…"**

Naruto hadn't been able to stop the urge. She had been leaning into his hand, and she kept getting closer and closer, so as soon as he was done with the seal, he'd squeezed. And she moaned.

Rias watched Naruto slowly look up from her breasts. She was mortified. Had she really been so obsessed with getting closer to that nice feeling that she had forgotten how sensitive she was?

Naruto stared at Rias. She stared back. He was pretty sure that they were both embarrassed beyond belief. Naruto had absolutely no idea what to say to her. So he just ended up staring. Directly into her eyes.

Rias felt like a deer in headlights. She had tried to stifle the moan, but she knew she'd been caught. And now Naruto just stared at her. He was completely still. Everything was still, except, his Sharingan. His Sharingan spun lazily, continuing to revolve around his pupil. So that's what she focused on.

They stared at each other for at least a minute before Naruto finally tried to break the silence.

"So-"

He was interrupted by Rias suddenly flipping over, pulling the sheets over her head. He paused. Now she was just a lump on his bed.

'_So I guess we're not talking about that now…'_ Naruto sighed, sliding into bed next to Rias. He wouldn't force it. And it wasn't like he needed the covers anyway. He was warm enough without them.

* * *

"Get back here!"

Rias's eyes shot open. She was standing in the middle of a street, in what seemed to be a festival, based on the decorations. She glanced around, confused. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Naruto laying down in bed after she...after her embarrassment. So where was she?

"Demon brat!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You killed my brother!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Rias turned towards the sound. There was a large crowd of people, who all seemed to be brandishing weapons. And they were all surrounding her.

'_How did I get here?'_ Rias prepared her magic, trying to defend herself from the crowd that had appeared out of thin air.

"Things like you deserve to die!"

"The Hokage is an idiot for letting you live!"

"What did I do?!"

Rias lowered her hands. Their aggression wasn't directed towards her at all. They hadn't even reacted to her magic.

"Die!"

"NO!"

Rias looked to her left. A small boy, panting from exhaustion lay on the floor. He was covered in dirt, wearing clothes that were way too small for him. His leg was wounded, a large scrape that bled onto the stone below.

The crowd suddenly began to move in towards the child, raising swords and sticks, along with a few empty beer bottles over their heads.

"Why are you doing this?!" The boy asked in clear terror.

"The Hokage let you join the Academy! You've brainwashed him you demon! We will cleanse the village of you!"

'_They're about to attack this child!'_ Rias realized. She rushed forwards, intent on ramming the closest man away. Instead, all that happened was that she ended up passing directly through the man as if he wasn't even there.

"Wha…?" Rias turned around. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Rias?" She heard. "How'd you get here?"

Naruto was sitting on a swing a few feet behind her. He stared up at her, eyes laced with confusion.

"Naruto?" Rias's eyes widened. "When did you get here? Where are we?"

"Um...this is, well, this is my dream. Or memory. Or both."

"Dream?" Naruto nodded. "But-but how did I get here?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged. "This has never really happened to me before...the last person that's gotten in here was...Sasuke."

"Wait, this is your memory? Then the kid on the ground is-"

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto admitted. "This was my sixth birthday. October 10th, the Kyuubi Festival."

"You said that they got a little violent! I thought that meant that they threw rocks and other stuff! You never said they tried to kill you!" She shrieked. "This is horrible!"

"Yeah, well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I don't try to think about it."

"What are you doing?!" They heard. Naruto glanced at her side.

"There's Jiji," Rias turned towards his gaze. There was an old man surrounded by people in masks. The look on his face though was terrifying. "Here to save the day." Naruto finished.

"We were going to cleanse the village!" One man shouted. "He has you brainwashed!"

The old man snarled, clear rage present on his face. "ANBU! Arrest them all!" The men in masks rushed forwards at a much greater speed than Rias anticipated, and the mob fell apart, taken down by the ANBU. "Dog, go get a healer."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The man in the dog mask disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"This...Naruto...I'm sorry." The Hokage sat down at the boy's side, checking him for internal injuries.

"It's alright Jiji…" Young Naruto said. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it is…" He lamented. "I...just rest Naruto. You'll feel better in the morning." He sat Young Naruto on his lap, hiding his pain behind a smile. "I promise."

Slowly, the scene faded as the younger Naruto closed his eyes. Finally, it all disappeared, and Rias and Naruto were left standing inside black nothingness.

"...this was your birthday."

"...yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rias turned towards Naruto. "That it was this bad?"

"..."

"Don't you trust us?" Rias asked. "Why didn't you tell the truth?!"

"I do trust you!"

"Then why?!"

"It's hard! I spent so much of my life trying to escape this! I never wanted to be back here, so I was determined to become Hokage! So much of my time was spent getting away from these times that it's hard to speak about it...it's hard to think about how bad it used to be. So I avoid it."

"That's why? Because it's hard? That's it?"

"But that has nothing to do with you guys!" Naruto insisted. "I do trust you guys, especially you, Rias. More than anyone! I do! But this part of me isn't something that I can talk about so easily! It's easier to talk about almost any part of my life than this part. Kurama? No problem. My parent's death? Easy! But this? This part of me hurts...it's an important part of me, but...it's a part I wish I didn't have."

She looked down at the ground. "...I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Rias admitted.

"I understand though...I didn't tell the whole story…" Naruto bowed down a bit. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry." Rias motioned for Naruto to rise. "I got...cocky. It's not my place to decide how you tell your story."

"Well, I forgive you." Naruto smiled, pulling Rias into his one-armed hug. Rias closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Naruto's torso.

They took comfort in each other's presence for a moment, just trying to tell the other how sorry they were. And neither wanted the moment to end.

"**Well...not to interrupt, but how did she get here?"**

"Dammit, Kurama!" Naruto yelled, letting go of Rias. "Stop ruining my moments!"

"**Sorry."**

Rias gazed upwards, in awe of Kurama's massive size. She should have expected this, but he was roughly the same size, if not larger than the avatar Naruto had created before. He was a dark orange, with black fur extending from his eyes to the ends of his ears. His head lay on his clawed hands, which had opposable thumbs, something she did not expect to see in a fox.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Kurama." Rias bowed.

"**Now why weren't you that nice when we first met?"** Kurama looked down at Naruto. Naruto glared back at him.

"You tried to eat me!"

"**Yeah, true." **Kurama laughed. "**If only I'd succeeded, then I wouldn't have had to suffer through 4 extra years of being sealed in a bumbling idiot."**

"A bumbling idiot that could kick your ass!" Naruto shouted, raising his fist. Kurama sighed.

"**So uncivilized…Rias, please teach him how to be normal."**

"I'd try, but I don't think Naruto would remember any of the lessons."

"Hey!"

"**Very true…"** Kurama laughed. "**But anyway, I'd like to know how you were able to enter Naruto's mindscape."**

"I am actually...unsure," Rias admitted. "This has never happened to me before."

"Yeah, and the only other person who's ever been able to get in here and interact with you was Sasuke and Killer Bee."

"**But that was more of Gyuki affecting your mindscape more than Bee. That just leaves Sasuke as the oddity...ahh."**

"Did you figure it out?"

"**I'm not sure if this is an ability of just Sasuke's Sharingan, or if all Sharingan can do this, but either you put Rias in a Genjutsu that allows her to view and interact with your mindscape, or you pulled her indirectly."**

"But when did I do that?"

"**...while you kept staring at each other after that entire...thing. You had your Sharingan active to help with the sealing process. If the Sharingan can put me in a Genjutsu, then it could easily put Rias under one as well, even unintentionally."**

"...why are these eyes so strong?!" Naruto yelled, ignoring the blushing Rias behind him. "Who the hell thought that the Sharingan and Rinnegan were good ideas?! Even the Byakugan is stupid!"

"**Blame Kami."**

"When I meet him I'm going to kick him straight in the balls."

"**That seems harsh."**

"Don't care."

* * *

**Stay safe. Try to avoid going outside. If we trust in our communities, we'll make it through this.**

**Not sure when Chapter 7 will arrive.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7**

* * *

BZZZZZ

BZZZZZ

BZZ-

"Shut up!" Naruto smashed his hand into the snooze button.

"Unff…" Rias muttered, shifting under the covers.

"C'mon Rias." Naruto shook her. "We have school today."

"I know…" She sat up, letting the sheets fall around her body. Naruto had forgotten about her nudity from last night, but by now he was mostly used to her curves, so he just looked away and ignored the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Naruto?" Naruto froze, glancing up at the open doorway. "Are you home?"

"That's...Sirzechs, right?" He whispered. Rias nodded.

'_I don't want to know what would happen to me if he found out that I was sleeping in the same bed as Rias…'_ Naruto winced at the thought.

He teleported to his living room, appearing behind Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. "What's going on?"

"Ah, there you are Naruto," Sirzechs exclaimed. "We actually completed a prototype prosthetic and we'd like you to come and test it."

"That sounds great but I have school today," Naruto said, looking at the clock. "I have to be back here in like...half an hour."

"Ah, but we both know that you don't actually want to go to school." Sirzechs grinned, clapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "It's not like you actually understand any of the lessons anyway."

"Rias told you?" Sirzechs nodded. "Rias, what the hell!"

"Sorry, Naruto. He was wondering how you were doing." Rias said, stepping out of the hallway. She had gotten dressed while Naruto had been out here.

"Imouto!" Sirzechs face lit up. "How is it living here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Nii-sama…" Rias sighed. "What's this about his arm?"

"I just wanted to borrow Naruto for a while. He's been complaining about his arm, and so Ajuka and I have been trying to create something suitable for replacement. Think of it as a...side project that we've taken an interest in."

Naruto sighed, thinking about whether it would be worth leaving today to avoid school. Honestly, he did always say he wanted to quit and/or skip, but he was so used to going now that he wasn't sure if he wanted to just leave.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Just around a day or two. It's a prototype, so we'll test it and then check for any problems while we create a finished version." Ajuka said. "So will you be coming, Naruto?"

"Yeah fine, I'll come. Just let me get dressed first."

* * *

"So should we ask Naruto to help us?" Issei asked.

"No, he wasn't here today," Kiba responded, "And this is personal. I want to be able to get my revenge with my own strength. I don't need Naruto to carry me."

"Naruto?" Saji asked. "The new crippled kid? Why would we need his help?"

"Uh, Naruto is actually really OP. He's insanely powerful, like, no matter what you did, you would never win."

"But my absorption line would be able to drain him of his energy."

"Yeah, but you'd probably explode from how much energy he has." Issei nodded. "It's just way too much for anybody…"

"Naruto is the strongest," Koneko commented.

"There they are," Kiba said, stopping the three boys in their tracks.

Irina and Xenovia were standing in the middle of a busy street, preaching about something. Thankfully, the devils were far enough away that it didn't hurt.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Issei walked forward. "Let's talk to them." He raised his voice. "HEY, IRINA!"

"Issei?" Irina looked towards the group of devils. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you guys. We don't want to have Excalibur in the Fallen Angels hands either."

"And may I ask why that is?" Xenovia stepped forward. "Devils would never help someone without having their own goal."

"I have a history with Excalibur." Kiba stepped forwards. "And I do not want Kokabiel to use those swords."

"And why should we trust you?"

"I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

"We'll split up." Xenovia decided as the boys finished disguising themselves. "I'm sure the Grigori have hidden within Koh Town. We have to cover as much ground as possible."

"We'll go East. We know the area, so our search will probably be faster than yours." Issei said as Koneko walked back from wherever she had been changing.

"Very well. And, I do need to tell you this." Xenovia said'

"Yeah?"

"The White Dragon is awake."

"Huh?!"

* * *

"**You have to be mindful Issei. He is dangerous and is likely to attack you at any time."**

'_I get it…'_

"Issei?"

"Yeah?" He muttered.

"Are you alright?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah...just wondering where we should look next!"

"I may have an idea of a possible hideout."

"You know where they are?"

"Perhaps." Kiba nodded.

* * *

"Isn't this the place where we fought that Stray Devil? She was…"

"Viser." Koneko nodded.

"You guys fought a Stray Devil?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, she lost control of her powers and starting eating people." Issei and Koba began to walk towards the entrance. "Not a nice scene."

"Wait." Kiba held up his hand. "Someone is here."

"Huh?"

"Up there." Koneko pointed.

"Well, if it isn't a few Devils in a shitty disguise!" Freed laughed, hopping down from the top of the building. "How's it goin'?!"

Kiba created a sword, blocking Freed's attack.

"It's that stray exorcist!" Issei remarked.

"It's that kid and the midget from before!" He laughed. Koneko flinched, glaring up at the man. "I mean young woman! I was hoping for something nice, but it's just more Devils!"

Kiba lowered his stance, glaring at Freed's sword.

"It's an Excalibur, isn't it?" Issei asked. Koneko nodded, ripping her disguise off. Issei and Saji did the same, leaving Kiba as the only one in a robe. "Dammit."

"Aw, four vs one?"

"No, I'm your opponent!" Kiba shouted, vaulting upwards to the pillars Freed stood on. "Prepare yourself."

"It's too bad you decided to fight on your own," Freed said as he backed away. "I have this new Excalibur! Rapidly!"

* * *

"Where did they go?!" Rias slammed her hands into the desk. "I knew that Kiba would try something like this, but Koneko and Issei went with him?"

"Stay calm, I'm sure that we'll find them in time," Sona said. "And Saji agreed to go with them too. I thought he was smarter than that."

"It seems that both our peerages are having problems today." Akeno sighed. "And after all that trouble we had last month."

"If Naruto were here, this would be much easier," Rias muttered, searching for Issei and Koneko's energy.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"Naruto has the ability to easily sense and differentiate between people's energy. It makes it quite difficult to sneak up on him." Akeno said. "Where is he actually?"

"He is testing his new prosthetic arm in the underworld. Nii-san and Ajuka-san came early this morning."

"I found Saji." They are on the East Side of Kuoh Town, near an abandoned building.

"Hm...Koneko and Issei are there as well. Kiba is near too."

"Well then, let's see what they're up to." Tsubaki pushed her glasses up. "And give them proper punishment."

The two kings activated their respective magic circles, disappearing from the school campus.

They reappeared on the steps of the building, just in time to see Kiba run off with Irina and Xenovia. Rias felt saddened as she watched Kiba run off in pursuit of whoever they'd been fighting.

"Hey, Kiba! Wait up!" Issei began to run after him. She couldn't have that now, could she?"

"Issei? Mind telling us what exactly happened here?" She smiled, but even she knew that her true feelings were leaking out. Anger at how they'd gone against her orders, and worry because with how dangerous Kuoh Town had become recently, she did not want one of her peerage members to be hurt. It was already bad enough that Kiba was ignoring her and going off to fight, she didn't need the rest of her peerage to follow suit.

"Buchou!" He shrieked. Good, he should be scared. Worrying her like that.

"Saji. What happened?" Sona did not even attempt to smile.

"President?!"

* * *

"We vowed not to get involved in their battle. We said we would supervise, which Akeno was doing for me. So why did you get involved, Issei?"

"Well, Kiba-san was so...determined to get his revenge that I was worried that he would get himself into trouble," Issei admitted. "So I thought that if I helped out, we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"And who were you fighting before we arrived?"

"Well, we met that stray exorcist from before. Freed, and then the guy who was in charge of the Holy Sword project showed up, I think his name was Valper and they escaped together."

"So he went after him."

"Yeah, he's working with Xenovia and Irina now."

'_...Please tell me that they're getting along. I don't need him to be fighting with the Church too. This would all be easier if Naruto were here. He always knows what to do.'_

"He'll probably give us a call when he gets into another fight. We're working together."

"I doubt that Issei." Rias shook her head. "Kiba is obsessed with his revenge now, especially since Valper has appeared now. If he finds him, calling for help will be the last thing he thinks of."

"Shit…" Issei muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Koneko, why did you go too?"

"I...I did not want to see Yuuto-senpai go either." Koneko looked down sadly.

"Huh, well you've already fought now, so I can't do anything to change that, but you are both aware that what you've done could affect the Underworld? Politics is a messy battlefield."

"We were aware," Issei admitted. "Sorry, Buchou."

"OW!" Issei flinched at the sounds of pain Saji made. "I'm sorry Buchou! Please forgive me!"

"No."

'_Fuck, she's using magic to spank him. That has to hurt a lot!'_ He glanced back at Rias, who was watching the scene in mild interest. '_Please don't tell me…'_

"Issei, Koneko." Rias stood. "How dare you worry me like that!" She stepped forward to hug them. "Don't you ever do something like this again!"

"See, they settled theirs nicely!" Saji yelled.

"That's her peerage. This is mine." Sona said, spanking him again.

'_I'm so glad I'm not in the Student Council…'_ Issei thought.

"Now then, show me your behinds."

* * *

"Naruto?" Rias asked as she walked inside. She got no response. '_I guess he's still testing it out.'_ The house felt empty now that she was alone. She had gotten used to his presence, and him being gone, albeit only for a day was taking a toll. He managed to make her feel better even during a hard situation. Yesterday he had been the one to ease the tension between her and the girls.

'_And he'd find Kiba in just over a minute.'_ Rias sat down on the couch, too tired to actually cook anything. Maybe she would settle for one of the numerous packets of instant Ramen Naruto had in the kitchen.

Why did all these things happen to her? The factions had been relatively silent towards each other for the last few decades, but now it was all blowing up, and it was all happening in Kuoh Town. She'd already had to deal with the Fallen Angels before, and she was sure that the Church did not appreciate the fact that Asia was a Devil now. Now she was in a feeble alliance with the Church, against a very powerful Fallen Angel, along with the Stray Exorcist and the man Kiba hated. Kiba had lost his mind, too focused on revenge to think rationally, and it was unlikely that he was even thinking about the consequences of his actions, along with the fact that he was still only a Middle-class Devil. He would not stand much of a chance if he ended up fighting Kokabiel directly.

And she had to admit that she had not helped Kiba get over his trauma. She'd given him a home and a place to return to, but she had never addressed the root of his problem. Maybe it was because she had hoped that it would never have come up. She had seen the signs: Kiba's need to get stronger, his distance from other people in the school. He never seemed to treat his house like it was home. And she had never done anything about it. She had let him do what he wanted, hoping that it would get better over time. It had been a mistake. She hadn't been able to help Kiba.

'_Is this what Naruto felt when Sasuke left. Overwhelming amounts of guilt and worry?'_

* * *

"He hasn't contacted us all day…" Issei looked down at the ground. He was starting to wonder if it had been a mistake. Maybe he should have stopped Kiba from going in the first place, instead of helping him. "

"I see…" Asia sighed, worry etched across her face.

"We cannot wait for him to contact us," Rias admitted. "Are familiars are searching through the entire town. They'll have to find something eventually...and it seems that we have." Rias stood. "Let's go."

The entire peerage was teleported via magic circle to what appeared to be a dirt road."

"Irina!" Issei yelled, running forwards. Irina was badly injured, given the state of her clothes. Her breasts were entirely exposed, and while she had no visible wounds, she was unconscious.

"Asia, please heal her!"

"Of course!" Asia ran forwards, activating her Twilight Healing. "...who would do something like this?" She ran her hands over Irina, trying to heal her as quickly as possible.

Irina responded quickly, something that Issei thought was a good sign. Hopefully, she wouldn't have any permanent damage.

"Irina? What happened to you. Where are Kiba and Xenovia?"

"They...ran." Irina flinched, trying to muster up enough energy to stay awake. "I tried to...fight, but...he was incredibly strong…"

"Don't talk," Asia commanded.

A Magic Circle appeared in front of them, revealing Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji.

"You came," Rias said.

"You asked for me, so why wouldn't I?" Sona walked forwards, crouching down to Irina. "She is badly injured, yes?"

"Yes, I can heal her physical injuries, but her energy...Twilight Healing can't do anything about that."

"I have a healing room that will help with the recovery," Sona said, picking Irina up off the ground. "Tsubaki."

"Yes." Tsubaki took Irina into her arms.

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

"I'm guessing that Xenovia and Kiba are fine." Issei stood. "Since Irina said they ran…"

"Are you alright though, Issei?"

"Yeah, Asia healed me when I got home…"

"I didn't think that all of you fuckers would take the bait…" Freed walked out from the surrounding foliage. "But I guess that's what shitty Devils do…"

"Freed! Did you do this shit?!"

"Who cares?! I'm surprised that the traitor showed up too…" He glared at Asia. "Enjoying your life as a shitty devil?"

"Fuck off!" Issei activated Boosted Gear. "You lay a hand on Asia-chan and I'll-"

"Stop right there Freed," Sona commanded, landing in front of Issei. She raised her hand, magic circle activating. Rias did the same.

"Hey, hey, chill out!" Freed held up his hand. "I gotta talk with the redhead."

"Hm?" Rias asked, lowering her hand.

"Well, not me. Just my boss." He pointed upwards.

The sky, which had just been turning orange for the evening was replaced with an evil, swirling purple. A large figure appeared in the sky above them, boasting 10 black angel wings. He smiled down at them, centering his focus on Rias.

"We've never met before, have we Gremory?" He snarled. "I am Kokabiel."

"A pleasure, Fallen Angel Leader." Rias crossed her arms, stepping forward. On the inside she felt completely out of place, meeting with an ancient and powerful being, but she had to be strong for her comrades. Moral needed to be kept high. "I am Rias Gremory. I'm sure that we are well met."

"Vibrant Crimson Hair...so similar to the Crimson Satan. Your brother, correct?" Kokabiel said. "Just seeing that color is unpleasant."

"What is the purpose of such a meeting?" Rias asked. "I'm sure that a Grigori leader like you doesn't come out just to talk." She smiled.

"I'd like to cause a scene around Kuoh Academy," Kokabiel admitted. "Doing so will draw your brother out. After all, he does love his sister…" He smiled.

Rias's face hardened. "If my brother intervenes, the Church will see it as a threat, and we'll all be involved within another war!"

"Honestly, I believed that Michael would have the sense to send more after his Holy Swords were taken. But all he sends were an exorcist and two girls...he's soft. It was not nearly enough."

"So, you want another war?" Rias asked. "That was why you did this?"

"Exactly!" Kokabiel laughed. "You are young, but I've grown bored of this peace. I haven't had any excitement since the last War. Azazel and Shemhazai don't want another war, but they don't understand."

"Azazel is the Governor of the Fallen Angels," Rias said. "Why are you going against his wishes?"

"Azazel isn't just against war, he started collecting and experimenting with Sacred Gears as a hobby!"

"So you want Sacred Gears too?! Holy Swords wasn't enough?!"

"I couldn't care less about your Boosted Gear. Azazel can have his toys." Kokabiel turned his attention back to the two kings. "What I do care about is that Kuoh Academy is the home of two important devils. Sister of Lucifer, Sister of Leviathan, the energy that permeates through your Academy is enough to cause enough chaos to start a war! The Three Factions are teetering on the edge! Constant skirmishes have worn down our nerves. The next war will begin, and all I need to do is give it a little bit of a nudge." Kokabiel's eyes glinted. "The Devils will be blamed for the beginnings of this one."

"So it isn't enough just to start a war? You're going to frame us too?" Rias asked.

"Don't you just love how fucked up my new boss is?!" Freed laughed. "He's just as bad as I am! And he gave me these presents too!" Freed through his jacket open, revealing the two swords that hung inside.

"Those are Excaliburs…" Koneko said.

"Oh, and now I got Excalibur Mimic from that pig-tailed girl!" Freed pulled on a string wrapped around his bicep. "With Four Excaliburs, I'm invincible!"

"Freed." Kokabiel began. "Let's begin the war." Magic circles appeared in his hands. "Sister of Satan Sirzechs Lucifer!"

"Run!" Rias commanded, holding up her hands to create shields. Sona did the same. However, the explosions were so large that the shields were only able to block the attack from directly in front of them, and Issei and Saji were still thrown backward.

"Where'd he go?!" Saji looked around as the smoke cleared.

"He went into town. Towards Kuoh Academy." Koneko pointed.

"A Fallen Angel on his level...one of their leaders, could easily erase the entire city."

"The entire thing?!" Issei screamed. "There's no way we let him do that!"

"Of course not." Rias declared. "Let's go!"

* * *

"We'll be maintaining the barrier, so it will be up to you to stop Kokabiel. Hopefully, this barrier will be able to contain any damage, but I can't guarantee that if the situation changes."

"Thank you, Sona." Rias smiled.

"Perhaps you should contact Lucifer-sama."

"I already have." Akeno stepped forward before Rias could decline "I know that you do not want to bother your brother, but Kokabiel is a Grigori leader. We need help." Rias just sighed in response, accepting the outcome. She was too nervous to actually put up a fight. "His reinforcements should arrive in an hour."

"Then we'll have to buy an hour of time. We cannot allow this war to begin!" Rias declared. They all walked through the front door of the academy. "Issei, we will need to use your Boosted Gear if we ought to stand a chance. Asia, stay near the back and be ready to heal if any of us fall. Us three will have to buy Issei time."

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"We have to attack Kokabiel," Rias explained. "But I will not allow any of you to die. I want you all to be as cautious as possible."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Promotion: Queen!" Issei said as he felt the energy shift.

"Then let's begin!"

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Sirzechs had returned, and his face did not reflect the joy he'd had when he'd gone. "Something wrong?"

"It's just some problems on the Surface that I can't get involved in." Sirzechs sighed. "I hate politics."

"Why can't you do something?" Naruto asked, flexing his new arm. It felt a little slow, but Ajuka kept tweaking at it.

"Since I'm a Satan, if I get involved the situation could spiral out of my control and war could break out," Sirzechs said, watching the settings over Ajuka's shoulder. "Honestly, I wish I could, but I'm not willing to subject the Devil Race to war just for personal reasons."

"Try using your Rasenshuriken," Ajuka said, setting the tablet down. "I set the artificial chakra hold to 20% resistance. That should be about as high as your other arm."

"Alright." Naruto held his right arm up, moving his chakra to his right arm. He could feel the prosthetic shake a bit but it held up, and the Rasenshuriken appeared in his arm. It was slower than he was used to, but being able to use his dominant hand for things was still very nice.

"Hm...the connection is unstable. I'm not sure if it's because of your chakra, or if I designed the chamber incorrectly." Ajuka muttered. "It's not sustainable, and it'll fall off eventually."

"Why don't we replace the storage chamber with an artificial vein network instead? That should solve both problems, right?"

"...true...chakra isn't stored, it's sent through the limbs." Ajuka nodded. "Alright, let me see if I can make something quickly." He stepped forward, tapping a hidden seal on the prosthetic. "The Rasenshuriken dissipated and the arm was disconnected from Naruto.

"**How's it feel?"**

"It feels pretty good." Naruto looked up. "But my arm was better. It feels a little clunky."

"**Yeah, but you can't expect them to get it right on their first try," **Gyuki said. "**How's Kurama?"**

"**It's fine. How is life in the Underworld?" **Kurama asked, taking control of Naruto's body.

"**It's nice here. Plenty of space, a few other beasts that are just a bit smaller than us, and the Devils we meet never run in fear."**

"**That's strange, you're much more powerful than they are…"**

"**True, but they're used to living around creatures like that,"** Gyuki said. "**How's life in the human world?"**

"**It's actually pretty interesting,"** Kurama said. "**Naruto's going to school, and he and Rias are living together, so you know…"** Kurama trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

"**Ahh…"**

"And you can shut up Kurama!" Naruto said, emerging. "Rias and I aren't like that!"

"**Well, is that how you want it?" **Gyuki asked. "**Cause Bee never got a girl...I'm sure you know why."**

"Yeah…" Naruto sweat-dropped, remembering Bee's...exotic personality.

"**So...what about you and that Rias girl?"** Gyuki asked. "**She was the red-head who was about to get married, right?"**

"Yeah, that was her…" Naruto checked around, but Ajuka and Sirzechs were out of sight. Even their energy was gone, which meant that they'd returned to the lab. He did not want them around to hear this. "I like her. She's really nice, and she does her best even though she's inexperienced. She's already a leader, and I know that she puts on a strong front when she needs to, but she's still cute." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I would like to...have a...something with her."

"**So are you going to ask?"**

"Well, I want to, but I have no idea how I would do that," Naruto admitted. "I mean, it's not like I've ever been in a relationship before."

"**You kept asking Sakura out over the years…"** Kurama muttered.

'_That was...It's not like that. It's different this time.'_ Naruto said.

"**Just start a conversation, and ask her out on a date," **Gyuki said. "**Something simple, like going to dinner together, or going to a carnival. Give her an experience she normally wouldn't get."**

"I was just going to ask her to Akihabara…" Naruto muttered. "She likes the figurines."

"**You could do that too, but if she likes that so much, she might have already done it a few times, so it might not be as rewarding."**

"Why do you know so much about relationships, Gyuki?" Naruto asked. "You're a Bijuu."

"**That's true, but I've always been interested. It's hard to be violent all the time. It's just some of the information I've picked up over the years."**

'_Now if only you were this helpful.'_

"**Hey! Human Relations aren't something I ever cared about." **Kurama defended. "**I was interested in escape, or sleep. Gyuki can do his thing, I'll do mine."**

"Try this one," Ajuka said, reappearing alongside Sirzechs. "It should be more susceptible to chakra than magic."

"Naruto took the prosthetic, holding it to his stump. He pushed chakra through his arm, much of it leaking out in waves of blue since he didn't have fingers that allowed for easy control. Soon though, he felt the prosthetic connect to his nerves, and the chakra surging through his stump began to fill the artificial veins in the prosthetic.

"It seems to be working," Sirzehcs said. "Try out a Jutsu."

"_**Rasengan!"**_ Much to Naruto's surprise, the Rasengan appeared much faster than before. Apparently, connecting his arm using veins rather than chakra chambers made the connection speed much faster. It felt sooo much better than it had a few minutes before.

"It's working!" Ajuka shouted. "Finally!"

"**Well, I'll leave you guys to it." **Gyuki turned. "**Saiken wanted to show me something, so I'll see you later Naruto."**

"Bye, Gyuki!" Naruto called after him, waving his new arm through the air.

"It's working much better now." Sirzechs grinned, a bit of life returning to his face. "Let's try some of your more powerful attacks.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled, and he activated his Kurama cloak. His prosthetic was covered in Kurama's chakra, but it seemed mostly fine, if slightly warm.

"Keep going!" Sirzechs shouted.

"**Here!"**

The chakra cloak exploded outwards, expanding until it was the size of a Bijuu. Even at that power, the prosthetic held up.

"_**Tailed Be-"**_ As soon as Naruto began concentrating his chakra into a small point, the prosthetic began to shake violently, releasing larger amounts of chakra than Naruto needed, which made the Jutsu impossible to control.

"Hm...anything higher than your Rasenshuriken seems to overload the chakra veins. They can't deal with Kurama's chakra and the chakra particles required…" Ajuka commented. "I guess that the real one will have to be created with Demonic Steel. Hopefully, that won't clash with your chakra." Naruto returned to the ground, and the prosthetic stopped vibrating, though it was still pretty hot to touch.

"What was this one made of?"

"A combination of Iron and Titanium," Sirzechs answered. "Since it was just a prototype, we didn't want to use any metals you didn't know. We didn't want to make a prosthetic that you couldn't use. Different dimensional beings might not be able to force energy into things that didn't exist in their dimension.

"**Huh, I wonder if that's true…"**

'_I never thought of that.' _Naruto admitted. '_I wonder if chakra is even compatible with magic…'_

"**You could try, but why? Your chakra destroys moons. Why would you need to fire a lightning bolt?"**

'_I need some weaker attacks Kurama.'_ Naruto said. '_I don't want to kill everything I fight.'_

"**If you really need to, why not just make your own Jutsu,"** Kurama said. "**Make them all sealles. You already know all the Nature Transformations. I bet you could even recreate some of Sasuke's techniques. Like the Chidori."**

'_That technique is literally designed for assassinations!" _Naruto yelled. '_I said weak!"_

"**Then...I don't know, some random Earth Style Jutsu. Like what Kakashi used to pull Sasuke underground. Or Zabuza's Water Style stuff. Or, I'm sure you could find some way to recreate Wood Style."**

'_Wasn't that like...a Kekkei Genkai?'_

"**Yeah...I don't know Naruto. You're just too strong. If you need to use weak moves, use Taijutsu. Or learn some Sharingan Genjutsu. That shouldn't kill."**

"Well then, let's do some more testing. I want to test the physical strength of the prosthetic." Ajuka said. "Try to break this boulder."

"More tests...I've been here for at least a day or two."

"**Just finish it so we can go home."**

* * *

"Akeno! I got you!" Issei jumped into the air, grabbing a falling Akeno and landing on his knees, softening the blow.

"Issei?" Akeno asked as she opened her eyes.

"I got you." Issei smiled. "I won't let him hurt you!" Issei stood, rushing towards Kokabiel, who still sat on his throne.

"Ah…" Akeno muttered, watching Issei run. "He…"

"Akeno-senpai!" Asia yelled, running forwards. "Let me heal you!"

"Are you alright?!" Rias asked, landing nearby.

"I'm fine, Issei made sure of that." Akeno smiled. "But I'm afraid that we won't last until reinforcements come. It's only been 15 minutes."

"I know...we need another angle." Rias looked around the battlefield. "...Kiba?!"

"Valper Galilei...I survived your holy sword experiment…" Kiba held his sword out. "In truth though...I died. However, I was brought back as a Devil. And…" Kiba closed his eyes. "I refuse to die until I have avenged my comrades!"

"Wait!" Rias yelled, watching Kiba rush towards Valper. She could see Kokabiel holding an arrow, ready to aim it at Kiba. Issei and Koneko saw it too, and they rushed forwards to Kiba's defense.

The arrow collided with the ground, exploding outwards with the same force as the explosion that had destroyed the school's gym. Issei and Koneko were blown backward, scraping across the ground.

"Kiba!" Issei yelled as the dust cleared. Kiba was motionless, lying near the center of the resulting crater.

"Freed, use Excalibur to dispose of these Devils."

"Ah, Upgraded Excalibur, I do love how you rest in my hands." Freed laughed, appearing beside Valper. "Who wants to die first?" He grinned maniacally. Issei stepped in front of Koneko, using his Longinus to hold her back. "Guess that Shitty Devil is on the menu tonight!" He held his new sword forwards.

A shadow rushed above Issei, launching itself at Freed. Their blades clashed, each trying to overpower the other.

"It's too bad that I have Rapidly on my side!" Freed yelled, disappearing from sight.

"Xenovia!" Issei watched Freed reappear behind her, ready to slice her in half. Xenovia flipped forwards, using her hands to maneuver around the attack and kick Freed in the face.

Issei watched in disbelief as Xenovia had a harder and harder time fighting Freed, who was using all the abilities of the Excalibur fragments at once. '_How powerful was the original…'_ he wondered.

"Go." Koneko picked up Issei, throwing him towards Freed just as Xenovia was getting backed into a corner.

Issei flew forwards, kicking Freed in the face. "You're fighting us too!" He declared, landing just in front of Freed.

Meanwhile, Kiba had finally mustered the energy to stand. He could barely concentrate on what Valper was saying, or at least that was true until he'd heard that Valper had succeeded.

"Huh?"

"Each of you had the energy, but not enough of it. So, all I had to do was extract and concentrate that energy. So, I was able to crystalize it." Valper held up a small blue gemstone that gleamed softly in the red light.

"They died cause they couldn't handle the power!" Freed yelled, swinging wildly. "I'm just much better than some shitty kids!"

"And yet, the Church still has Holy Sword Users. I created the means they needed, and they excommunicated me…Of course, Michael probably did it without killing people, but…" Valper shrugged.

"Then...you didn't have to kill us?!" Kiba clenched his fist. "Why did you do it?!"

"Materials are meant to be used. What's the point of useless material? Much better to dispose of them." Valper said.

"We...we did it for the Lord...and we suffered because of it...but you...we…"Materials?"..."Dispose of?"...why?" Kiba shook. How could one man have so little humanity left in him that he saw children as materials for an experiment? How could he believe that torture was the best thing?

"You can have it." Valper tossed it towards Kiba, who slowly bent down to pick it up. "We can mass-produce it now." Kiba stared down at the crystal, remembering the faces of each and every one of his friends. The people who had died for this…

"You'll be going to hell for this Valper!" Issei yelled.

"...how many people have died for your waste and greed, Valper?! How many people have you made suffer?! Was it just us? Or was it more?!" Kiba yelled, clenching the crystal in his hands.

"Hey wait...the crystal...those are people." Issei realized. Vague blue figures were appearing around Kiba, surrounding him.

"You know...sometimes I wonder if I deserved to live...there were others who dreamed of doing great things...people who wanted to escape more than I did...so I ask...why am I the one who survived? Why did I get to live in peace?"

The blue spirits solidified, resembling the children who had suffered at the hands of Valper Galilei. One of them reached up to grab Kiba's sleeve. Issei couldn't hear what they said to Kiba, but they swirled around him, shining brighter and brighter, until Kiba clutched the crystal close to his chest, his eyes filled with tears.

Rias smiled, finally seeing Kiba get the closure she could not provide. Kiba opened hands, watching the crystal disintegrate. He closed his eyes one last time, allowing his friends' words to truly sink in. He would face Valper. Not for revenge, but because it was right.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba walked forwards, summoning a demonic sword. "Your stain on the world ends here. I must not…" He grabbed the hilt. "Let anyone walk in your shoes again!"

"Freed! Get over here!" Valper yelled.

"Coming!" Freed appeared between Kiba and Valper, Excalibur glowing.

"C'mon Kiba!" Issei yelled. "Erase him!"

"I have come to understand my place in the world," Kiba said, holding his sword high. "I am a knight. I am the sword created to fight for my comrades. I will fulfill the dreams we could never fulfill. I will become the sword they need. For Buchou and for myself!_**Sword Birth!"**_

* * *

"So, you like to collect junk, just like your brother." Kokabel laughed. "Come now! See if you can hurt me!"

Rias tried. She had tried. She had forced all her energy into that attack. She had had Issei's boost. She thought she had done her best. So why was it so one-sided? Why did nothing that they did hurt him? Kiba and Xenovia had attacked him together, and he'd had no trouble. Koneko had been blown backward, severely injured, almost certainly putting her out of the fight. Kiba had managed to slash him across the face, but he had healed so quickly that it seemed inconsequential.

"Honestly, I'd have thought that the Church would have quit fighting, especially since your master's gone." Kokabiel shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia demanded. "My master?"

"Oh!" Kokabiel laughed. "It's supposed to be a secret! I forgot for a second…" He grinned. "Not that it matters. I'm starting a war, so let's forget about secrets!" He stood tall, staring each and every one of them down. "In the Last Great War, the Four Satans died. That's common knowledge...but what isn't known, is that God was a casualty as well!"

"N-n-no!" Xenovia yelled.

"That's never happened before!" Rias exclaimed. "It's impossible!" Asia was unable to even make a sound. She was too shocked.

"After the war, the population of the Three Factions was at an all-time low. Angels couldn't reproduce, and there were barely any Pure-blooded Devils left. All Three Factions needed humans, so they decided to conceal his death in order to keep the humans at peace!" Kokabiel declared. "They decided that when the father died, that was the end of the war!"

"L-liar!" Xenovia collapsed to her knees.

"It's unbearable!" Kokabiel clenched his fist. "To stop fighting for such a silly reason! We would have won if we'd kept going! Azazel even declared that we would never fight again! We, the strongest Faction, would let the Angels and Devils do what they wanted?!"

"If the Lord is dead, then where does his love come from?!" Asia asked, shaking in her shoes.

"Michael is desperately trying to hold God's system together," Kokabiel answered. "He's been leading Angels and Humans since the last war. I suppose that as long as the system works, exorcism and prayers still work…"

Asia faltered, her mind was unable to process all of the information.

"And since there is no longer a stable power at the center of the system, oddities have been appearing ever since. That's probably why a Holy and Demonic Sword is possible now. Two things that were never meant to mix." Kokabiel snarled. "I will end this war, and the Fallen Angels shall rise to the top. The way it was meant to be! And you will be the first casualties!"

"SHUT UP!" Issei yelled, glaring at Kokabiel. "Your stupid problems with God are not or problem! What right does that give you to destroy our home and our friends?!" He ignored the stab of pain as he spoke. "And you're trampling on our dreams too! I won't let you get in my way! I am the Harem King!" Issei raised his longinus to the sky.

"That's the Welsch Dragons Dream?" Kokabiel laughed. "To become Harem King? I can grant you that wish. Follow me, and I'll provide the most beautiful of women for you. You'll be able to do whatever you want with them!"

Issei faltered for a moment. "I-I won't be deceived." He said. "That's not...that's not the most important thing!" He finished, showing a lot more conviction now. "I won't let you destroy our home, even if I have to exchange my Harem for it! I'll get my Harem in a different way!"

"_**Boost"**_

"And I definitely won't let you stop me!"

"_**Boost!"**_

"_**Boost!"**_

"_**Boost!"**_

More and more light began to shine from Issei's Boosted Gear. The green glow bathed the area in light, causing Kokabiel to cover his eyes.

"_**Boost!"**_

"_**Boost!"**_

"_**Boost!"**_

"For once, he's able to use it without a perverted incentive," Akeno muttered. "I'm surprised.

"Your desire to become Harem King can boost your power this much?!" Kokabiel asked, holding an arrow in his hand. "Let's see what you can do!" He threw the arrow forwards, aiming directly for Kiba and Xenovia. Issei ran forward, and moving with the speed of a knight, punched the arrow out of existence before hitting Kokabiel in a fierce uppercut that would have knocked the teeth out of anyone weaker. He followed that with a left hook, spinning Kokabiel around. Kokabiel clutched his cheek, summoning another light arrow. Issei jumped back, blocking it once again, but the light in his Sacred Gear was starting to fade, and Issei was starting to feel extremely tired.

"Where's the power going kid?!" Kokabiel asked, "Or was that it?!"

"It's not enough…" Akeno said. "We can deal some damage, but we don't have the energy or the power to land a fatal blow…"

"There must be something…" Kiba muttered. "Someway to win this."

"Dammit!" Issei yelled, stumbling a bit as the last of his energy left him. "Why now?!

Xenovia stood, grabbing the hilt of Durandal. "Do you think that will stop me?" Kokabiel laughed, flexing his wings, knocking Xenovia down again.

"Argh!" Issei ran at Kokabiel, albeit much slower than before. Kokabiel calmly raised his wing to push Issei back. Issei flew through the air, landing with a wheeze.

Rias watched as their chance was lost. They had hoped they could hold out until reinforcements arrived, but it was too late. They still had another 20 minutes to wait. Even if they pooled all their energy together, Kokabiel would just tank it and move on. She should have realized that there was no guarantee of success. Kokabiel was just too powerful for them. She should have asked for help much earlier. She should have asked as soon as Kokabiel's name had come up. Why she hadn't was a mystery. Had it been pride? Determination? Stupidity? Well, it didn't matter anymore. "It's too late to change it…"

'_What about Naruto?'_ A voice inside her asked. '_He'll come.'_

'_He doesn't know.'_ She responded. '_He has no idea what's wrong. He isn't coming.'_

'_Then let him know.'_ It replied. '_He promised. You just need to call.'_

'_...'_ Rias placed her hands over her breast, directly over the seal on her heart. '_Naruto...I need you.'_ She thought.

'_He'll come.'_ The voice reiterated.

* * *

Naruto flinched, feeling some kind of ping in his chakra system. His chakra was already preparing the Hiraishin for use, and Naruto realised what that meant.

"Sirzechs, Rias is in trouble."

"What?!" Sirzechs whirled around. "How do you know?!"

"I put a seal on her. She's calling for me!"

"Go!" He gestured. "I can't, but you can!"

"Got it!" Naruto let his chakra activate, disappearing in a yellow flash.

* * *

"So that's the end of this fight." Kokabiel sighed, walking towards Rias's peerage. "Disappointing."

"Woah...that's hard on the eye…" Naruto said, appearing before Rias.

"Naruto!" Issei smirked, seeing him appear from his place on the ground. "You're here!"

"N-naruto?!" Rias asked, standing.

"Yeah?" Naruto glanced back at Rias, holding his new arm out. "I promised I'd come right?"

"Yeah, yeah you did!" Rias smiled, tears leaking.

"And you are?" Kokabiel asked. "Another Devil?"

"And I guess you're the enemy here. What are you, Angel? Fallen Angel? Human?"

"I'm Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels!"

"Ah…" Naruto nodded. "No wonder you guys had such a tough time."

"You act as though they are below you," Kokabiel smirked. "I sense next to no power from you."

"Strange, because I could say the same thing about you!" Naruto said, pointing his metal finger at the man. "How dare you hurt my friends!"

"I will start my war, whether you like it or not!" Kokabiel ascended into the air, holding two arrows in his hands.

"...you want to start a war?" Naruto lowered his head, bangs covered his eyes. "You want war?! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm bored!" Kokabiel laughed. "This peace is boring! My life was war! I lived in the fight! Not that you would understand!"

"Oh, I understand living in the fight! That was my life too!" Naruto glared up at him. "But that's not something that I ever want to return to! And how dare you try to bring that suffering upon other people! Upon my friends!" Naruto jumped upwards, streaking towards Kokabiel. "People like you are the worst!" He dodged Kokabiel's attack, using it as a foothold to gain even more speed. "You just want to see people get hurt! You don't have an ounce of sympathy for other people!" He punched Kokabiel in the face, causing the angel to fly back. "I don't know what reason you might have for that, but hurting other people is inexcusable!" He pounded down on Kokabiel, forcing him back towards the ground, creating a small crater as he landed. "You just want the world to suffer, whether it be because you suffered, or because you think they deserve it! But I won't allow that! _**Rasengan!"**_ Naruto drove the attack into Kokabiel's stomach, pushing the Fallen Angel deeper into the ground. Naruto vaulted out, activating his Six Paths Powers.

"Who's the most injured?"

"Either Akeno or Koneko," Rias answered. Naruto held his hands up in a cross. 2 clones appeared, jogging towards the two girls mentioned. They held their hand up, and a soft yellow glow began to shine, similar to the green glow of Asia's Twilight Healing.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Dude, we could have used you since yesterday!" Issei said, running over to the group. Naruto grabbed Kiba and Xenovia, hauling them to their feet.

"Your arm…" Kiba trailed off.

"Yeah, they actually got it to work." Naruto grinned. "It's nice to have it back." He flexed his fingers. "And it feels so real too. Just a little weak. I can't use my larger attacks, or it'll probably explode."

"Yeah, well large to you is city-destroying to us." Rias laughed. "Thank you."

"Hey, again. I promised. If there's one thing I try to do, it's keep my promises." Naruto grinned.

"How...what...where?" Xenovia asked. He could destroy cities. He just took Kokabiel down in about 5 seconds? He'd appeared out of nowhere?

"Naruto is from a dimension of super-powerful soldier's, and he's the most powerful of all of them. Their planet was destroyed in a war, and Naruto appeared here." Koneko explained, managing to do it in a lot fewer words than Naruto could.

"That's the really short version, but yeah." Naruto nodded. "I'm stronger than...I'll say most things here.

"I'd say all," Issei muttered.

"I'm trying to be humble." Naruto shook his head. "Kurama doesn't want me to become arrogant."

"I'm not done!" Kokabiel shouted, zooming out of his crater. "I don't know where you came from kid, but I won't lose! My war will begin!" He charged up a massive light arrow.

"No, it won't!" Naruto held his arm up. "I refuse to let war destroy another world! _**Rasenshuriken!**_ Naruto threw the attack upwards, just as Kokabiel threw his attacks downwards. They met in the middle, exploding outwards in a combination of wind and light. Kokabiel watched in disbelief as his arrow was consumed by the sphere of wind.

"Aw, I hoped that would overpower his…" Naruto muttered, causing Rias's peerage to sweat-drop. "Well, that gives me a chance to test this!" Naruto activated his secret storage seals, bringing out a bunch of kunai. "While I was down in the underworld, I had a bit of time, and I made these!" He grabbed 6 of them, putting them between his knuckles.

"Those are all...you put the seal on those!" Rias exclaimed.

"I did." Naruto nodded. "Now, I may not be as good at this as my dad, but I'll show you why he was called the Yellow Flash!" Naruto thrust the kunai upwards, and they all raced towards Kokabiel, he weaved in between them. However, just as he passed the first one, Naruto appeared before him, punching him hard enough that he traveled with the kunai as they flew upwards.

Rias's peerage and Xenovia watched as what seemed to be a tornado of yellow lightning struck Kokabiel constantly. They barely ever saw Naruto fully materialize, only barely catching him when he turned around. Finally, the kunai lost momentum, near the top of the barrier, and Naruto caught all of them, allowing Kokabiel to fall back down to the ground. Naruto appeared directly in front of Rias. "Holy shit is that disorientating…" He grabbed his Rinnegan. "Being able to see chakra makes it even worse…"

"And you said that you weren't good at it!" Issei yelled. One of Naruto's clones brought a now conscious Asia over to the group before dissipating. Naruto was pretty sure most of their wounds had been healed.

"I'm not though. My dad never had to stop, and he could teleport to literally hundreds of them. The entire country was covered in his seals when he was Hokage. He had complete control over the battlefield when he fought."

"Your dad sounds badass…"

"He was awesome! I idolized him." Naruto admitted.

"I won't stop!" Kokabiel rose again. "You will fall!"

"...I'm holding back, trying not to kill you," Naruto said, stepping forward once again. "I guess you're more durable than I thought…I hope this arm can hold out." '_Kurama?'_

"**Here."**

Orange flames covered Naruto's body, draping over him like a cloak. He'd been walking around in a t-shirt before, but he felt much more comfortable with this on. He held out his arm, hoping that it would last for this. He didn't want to go back to being armless now that he'd had another taste of life with both arms.

A small dark ball appeared in his hand, a similar size to the Rasengan. This, however, didn't make a noise. It didn't spin, it didn't react. It sat there, seemingly very dense. Kokabiel prepared himself, too tired to muster up the energy to fly.

Suddenly and without warning, Naruto blitzed forwards, seeming to disappear and reappear as he ran. He emerged just underneath Kokabiel, and he thrust the ball into Kokabiel's gut.

"_**Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball!"**_ Naruto pushed the ball upwards, forcing Kokabiel up with it. He stopped running, deactivating the cloak. Kokabiel was pushed higher and higher into the air, until the ball suddenly exploded, destroying the barrier, and most of the ground between Naruto and the rest of them entirely. By the time the light had died down enough for them to see each other again, Naruto was already running back over to them, running through the massive crater that was at least the size of the track.

"Finally," Naruto commented when he reached them again. "That red has been annoying the Rinnegan for a while.

"And here I thought that I wouldn't find anybody worth my time." Naruto glanced upwards, looking for the new voice. A stranger wearing white armor held Kokabiel's limp body over his shoulder. "I would like to fight with you one day." He flew down, landing near Freed's body, which had not been engulfed in the explosion somehow. "So this trip was worth it...but Azazel wants to talk with these two.

"**Ignoring me, White One?"** Naruto heard from the gauntlet on Issei's arm.

"**...so you're alive Red One."** The armor of the man spoke. Naruto glanced between the two,

"**I sense two powers sealed within the armor and the gauntlet. They are powerful...around Gyuki I think."**

'_So I could take them.'_

"**One of them. Most definitely. Both of them...maybe. I'm not sure how much more powerful you are yet. You haven't been pushed to your limits."**

'_That's a good thing.'_

"**We did not meet under favorable circumstances…"** The white one said.

"**It's alright." **The red one said, "**We'll meet again."**

"**Well met Ddraig."**

"**You as well Albion."**

"Hey wait a minute!" Issei yelled. "What's going on?!"

"You are weak." The guy in the armor said. "You need to become a lot more powerful to understand the truth. But...we are fated to fight. So I'll see you later, rival."

"The White Dragon Emperor…" Sona said, walking in just as the man in armor flew away. "I did not expect to meet him here."

"Neither did I…but he did take Kokabiel and Freed off our hands," Rias said.

"And you were the one who destroyed the barrier," Sona said, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. Was it a problem?"

"We were going to use it to keep the damage to the city at a minimum...but now that Kokabiel has been defeated, that's no longer a concern."

"That big explosion was you?!" Saji asked. "Holy shit!"

"Now then, let's begin with the rebuilding. We should have it finished in time for tomorrow." Sona said.

"We can help too."

"No, the maintenance of the school is the responsibility of the Student Council." Sona declined. "We will handle it."

"So...did you get your revenge?" Naruto asked. He knew the look on Kiba's face. He'd seen it present on Sasuke's after Itachi had been killed.

"Yes and no...I defeated the man who killed my comrades...but his research is still being used for evil. I have to stop that."

"Hm...but are you going to leave the peerage in order to do that?"

"Never. My loyalty is with Buchou. I already turned my back on them before...and it was a mistake. I will not make it again."

"I'm glad to hear that Kiba." Rias stepped forward. "I, Rias Gremory, welcome you back."

"Yes." Kiba kneeled. "I swear that I will serve Buchou always and forever. I am her knight."

Naruto grinned, watching the peerage grow a little closer to each other. THankfully, Kiba hadn't allowed his revenge to consume him. He'd made it through, and was not likely to ever waiver from the path again. He laughed slightly when Rias raised her hand, condemning Kiba to 1000 spankings. They sure were a nice little family.

Naruto glanced down at his new arm. It seemed a bit worn, but it still worked pretty well. Too bad that the metal just didn't look good compared to his skin. If he wanted to walk around with it, he'd have to cover it up with something.

"Naruto? Come here!" Rias called in between her spankings. "What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing!" He walked over to them, trying to ignore Kiba's whimpers. "Just checking my arm."

"I'm about ready to go home." Issei declared. "That fight was tough."

"Go Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno. You all should get some rest. Naruto and I will supervise Kiba." Naruto grinned. One by one, her peerage left, leaving Rias and Naruto alone, along with Kiba and his sore ass.

"You arrived just in time...we wouldn't have survived without you."

"How long were you guys fighting?" Naruto asked. "Sirzechs told me that he couldn't get involved without starting a war."

"At least 45 minutes…" Rias brought her hand down again. "...I never thought that someone would want the war to start again…"

"Some people are like that…" Naruto nodded. "They don't know anything except the fight. They feel lost without it... There were a few people like that back home." Naruto looked towards the sky. "But that doesn't make them right."

"It's a good thing that you're a good person, Naruto." Rias smiled. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if you weren't so nice. With your power…"

"I'd just be another Madara," Naruto said. "Using my power to force my will onto other people." He glanced down. "Rias, could you cut him some slack? It's been at least 30…"

"So we have another 970 to go." Rias glared down at Kiba. "That's what you get for worrying me."

"I'm sorry Buchou!" Kiba yelled.

'_...I should've trained them. They asked for it, but I haven't actually done anything yet. They might've had a better shot if I'd helped them.'_

"**You barely had any time to do that Naruto. Between school and the beginning of this...I'm not sure if your training would have amounted to much. There wasn't enough time."**

'_But still, some training is better than no training.'_ Naruto thought. '_After school on Saturday, I'm holding a Bootcamp over the weekend.' _He slammed his new fist into his palm. '_I'm starting to get the feeling that a lot of things are going to start happening around here.'_

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that this doesn't affect you as it does us, but the God of the Bible...The Leader of the Angel Faction is dead."

"Huh…" Naruto stalled. "So the Angels aren't having a nice time are they?"

"No, probably not...and the fact that we know the truth now means that it's likely that the Tension between the Factions will rise. The Church is weak without God…"

"Dammit...wherever I go, something always has to happen... " Naruto sighed. "Can't I ever catch a break?"

* * *

"I can finally rest without having to worry about the destruction of the city…" Rias pulled her shoes off. "At least for a little while."

"Yeah," Naruto pulled out a cup of instant ramen "And I can finally eat something good. 2 straight days of testing…"

"Could you make me one too?" Rias asked, sitting down on the couch. "I'm too tired to cook."

"Gotcha…" Naruto turned the stove on, heating the kettle quickly. "What happened with Kiba while I was gone?"

"We decided that he needed to get revenge on Valper Galilei, and he teamed up with Irina and Xenovia to track him down. He ignored my orders not to get involved and refused to contact us for help!" She whined. "Why is being King so hard?!"

"Well...It seems like it resolved itself." Naruto pointed out. "Kiba has sworn his allegiance, and he got his revenge...that's better than Sasuke did."

"What did Sasuke do?"

"He went from wanting to kill Itachi, to wanting to destroy Konoha...and then he decided that he would become Hokage!" Naruto threw his hands up. "And then he wanted to kill the Five Kage! If that teme was here…!" Sasuke just flipped all over the place. "He joined Akatsuki and became an international criminal! He attempted to kidnap the Raikage's brother! I don't even understand what was going through his head at that point?!"

"Wow…" Rias muttered. "That sounds much more complicated than what happened to us…"

"Yeah, but that's a good thing." Naruto poured the water into the two cups.

"This would all have been easier if you'd never left." Rias took the cup and chopsticks from Naruto, who sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah, but I can't solve all of your problems Rias." Naruto slurped on his ramen. "If I did that, all you'd do was rely on me to fix your problems."

Rias nodded in agreement, turning her focus to her food. They ate in silence for a while.

"**You should ask her out,"** Kurama said, almost making Naruto choke.

'_Now?! Right after she had that massive fight?'_ Naruto waved her concerned look away.

"**Yeah. She finally has the mental space to think about other things. If anything, it might put her in a good mood."** Kurama said.

'_What if she says no?'_

"**So? What if she says yes?" **Kurama rebutted. "**Sakura said no all the time, and you still ended up friends. If Rias says no, well, you'll just move on."**

'_Why am I taking relationship advice from you?'_ He lamented.

"**Cause I've been present for more relationships than you. Hashirama and Mito. Minato and Kushina. Both of them were pretty happy relationships."**

'_I guess you have a point…'_

"**Well?"**

'_I'll ask her tomorrow. Give her a chance to settle any lingering problems.'_

* * *

Rias watched Naruto converse with Kurama. She had been concerned when he'd started choking, but now he seemed alright. She wondered what it was like, having someone always present, someone who could hear your thoughts. Did Naruto enjoy it, having someone so close to him, or did he get annoyed by the breach of privacy?

She set down her empty cup, leaning into Naruto's side. She rested her head on his shoulder, and she smiled as he shifted, looping his new arm around her torso, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

Maybe she'd be able to sleep peacefully tonight. She knew that the bonds between her peerage were important, but they always seemed to get people into trouble, and she always ended up worrying about them. She didn't want that. She wanted to be sure of their safety at all times.

She laughed softly. She sounded like a mother. Naruto glanced down, grinning slightly.

"What?"

"No, I just sound really old," Rias replied. "Like I'm some parent scared of letting my kids go."

"Ah…" Naruto nodded. "But try not to worry about them too much. If they ever really end up in danger, I'll save them."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**This chapter felt kinda meh, to be honest. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait**

* * *

"What?!" Issei yelled. "When'd that happen?!" He yelled as Xenovia revealed her new wings.

"She came by this morning. We ended up falling asleep on the couch, and she literally busted the door down and demanded that she be reincarnated as a Devil." Naruto sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. He'd wrapped his prosthetic in bandages, making it look like he'd only injured his arm instead of destroyed it.

"We heard about it just before you two arrived. Consider us just as shocked." Kiba said, sipping on his tea.

"She is now a Knight of the Gremory Family." Rias smiled. "Please treat her well."

"But...you were a Holy Sword user! What about the Church?!" Issei yelled.

"True...I wonder if I was reckless in choosing to side with my enemy…" She clasped her hands together. "Oh dear Lord-ow!" She clutched her head.

"What about Irina?!"

"...she decided to go back to the Church. She is more faithful than I am, and if she knew the truth about God she would likely break down…" Xenovia looked out the window. "It's better for her and the church if I am no longer around."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, getting off the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Since I now know the truth about God, I am a liability. The Church does not need me anymore, and they labeled me a heretic."

"Come on!" Naruto yelled. "What's with just throwing people you don't want away?!"

"I understand what happened to you now, Asia-san." Xenovia bowed her head. "The look on their faces is very different from what they used to be. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"O-oh it's fine!" Asia insisted. "I am very happy with my life now." She smiled. "You don't need forgiveness."

"I see...then, could you give me a tour of the school?"

"Of course!" Asia nodded gleefully.

"And I would like to spar with you as well." Xenovia turned towards Kiba.

"I'd be glad to."

"Well then, let's return to our club activities! We have to welcome the new member after all!"

"Yes, Buchou!"

* * *

"Something on your mind?" Rias asked as they walked home. "You seem distracted."

"I'm just pissed off at the Church." Naruto shrugged. "Xenovia didn't deserve to be...excommunicated? That was the word, right?"

"You're correct, but there's no use in thinking about it now. The Church won't reverse its decision, so the best we can do is ease Xenovia into her new life as a Devil."

Naruto nodded, rubbing the elbow of his new arm. The reaction he'd gotten from his classmates had been strange. By now the rumor about his prank had permeated throughout the entire school, and they'd assumed that he'd been suspended since he had been gone for a few days. He had come back sporting his new arm, and he'd explained his absence by saying that he was part of a new experimental test for prosthetics. Of course, he hadn't actually said that. Rias had come up with the story. He didn't know nearly enough about science to talk about that.

"Hey, Rias?" Naruto started. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Well, I gave everyone the day off, so I think so." Rias tapped her lip. "Unless something unexpected happened, which wouldn't surprise me…" She sighed. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Suidobashi with me." Naruto looked down at her, stopping near the entrance to their building.

"To the amusement park?" Rias asked. "In Tokyo?"

"Yeah." Naruto steeled his nerves, trying not to show his stress. Internally, Naruto was sweating bullets, and he was sure that the only reason it didn't show was because he had coated his skin in chakra. His heart pounded against his ribcage and his stomach churned. He'd thought that he'd prepared for this. He'd spent most of his night pacing his mindscape, running his ideas past Kurama, who had eventually just covered his ears and gone to sleep.

The idea of rejection here felt much worse in his mind than it used to be. Sakura would say no, and Naruto would move on, try again the next day. Rias, on the other hand, was different. He couldn't really explain why in words, but in his heart, he knew the truth.

Rias had taught him while he'd been staying in the Underworld, forgoing her own schooling in order to teach Naruto about an unfamiliar world. He had spent his entire month here around her. She was there at home and at school. His life was fun! It was joyful and carefree! And Rias's presence just made it even better. He'd never been able to feel relaxed like he did around Rias. She made his life better. So Naruto wanted to return the favor. He wanted to be to her what she was to him.

"Like a date?" Rias put her hand on her hip. "Are you asking me out, Naruto-kun?" She smirked, but inside her heart was jumping up and down. She had not expected this at all! She had been slowly making preparations, trying to find out how to ask Naruto out, and here he was, throwing all her preparations out of the window!

Naruto forced himself through his fear. "Yeah. I am. Let's go on a date." He tried to smile.

"I would love to." Rias tapped Naruto on the nose, trying to hide her excitement.

Naruto slowly breathed out, trying to shake the feeling back into his fingers. He had been clenching his fists so hard that they were beginning to turn blue.

"Alright." He breathed. "When do you wanna leave?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide." Rias began to walk forward, leaving Naruto behind on the street.

'_And she looks nice too…'_ Naruto added as an afterthought, watching the sway of her hips.

Kurama was pretty sure that she was doing it on purpose, but Naruto was happy. He'd already ruined enough moments.

Naruto shook his head, walking into the building. He spotted Rias in the elevator, laughing as she repeatedly pushed the close door button. He ran towards the elevator, trying to outrun the doors.

In his glee, he'd failed to notice the strange men who watched the two from across the street.

"A date tomorrow, eh?" One laughed. "I was hoping to talk to him, but I guess I'll leave him alone for now."

"Why do you need him?" The younger man beside him asked.

"His power is useful." The older man replied. "He can bring the peace we need."

"I just want to fight him."

"Yeah yeah...but did you see the size on her? They're some of the biggest I've seen!"

"You disgust me."

* * *

"Let's go!" Rias pulled Naruto along. Naruto let it happen, ignoring the looks of interest from the people around them. She took him through the crowds, moving so quickly that the only reason they were still together was that she had her hand in his.

"Hey, Rias-chan? Where are we going?" Naruto asked, dodging past a purse as they walked. "And why so fast?"

"I wanna get there before the line gets too big!" She exclaimed, turning left towards a large roller coaster.

She had woken him up at 9, already having dressed. She was wearing a light pink sundress, which waved in the wind so erotically that Naruto was pretty sure there was some sort of magic involved.

Naruto has dressed in a pair of khakis and a button-up T-shirt. He wasn't too sure what standard procedure was for dates since he'd never had one before, so he'd decided that he looked best in this, and they'd teleported nearby. Rias had immediately dragged Naruto through the ticket stand, swiping her own credit card. Naruto was pretty sure that he was supposed to pay, but his money technically belonged to the Gremory family, so in the end, it didn't make much of a difference.

Now that Rias had said yes, Naruto was feeling a lot more relaxed about the entire thing. Sure, he was still pretty nervous about screwing this up somehow, but it was nothing compared to how he felt yesterday. And he was Naruto goddam Uzumaki! Nerves would never stop him!

"We're here!" Rias smiled, stopping at the foot of a larger rollercoaster. It wasn't the biggest in the park, but the sign Naruto read stated that it was the fastest.

"Why this one?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since I came to the human world, I've wanted to come here, but having to manage a peerage makes it difficult to find free time," Rias explained.

'_...what's up with the peerages anyway?'_ Naruto thought, following Rias to the queue. '_Why do devils need to use humans? Why not just...have more kids? For a species that's supposed to be better than normal humans, they sure don't seem like they're able to reproduce much…'_

"**I'm not sure why," **Kurama stated. "**...it doesn't make much sense to me either. I'm sure there's a reason behind it."** He shifted. "**But does that really matter now? You're on a date, you shouldn't be worrying about other stuff."** Kurama huffed. "**Rias is looking at you."**

"Huh?" Naruto asked, coming back to reality. Rias was watching him, a curious expression on her face.

"What were you talking about?" She continued when she saw the look on his face. "You and Kurama were talking."

"How can you tell?"

"You make funny faces."

"What?"

"It's true!" Rias shrugged. "You display a lot of emotions whenever you talk to him. And it changes at random."

"No ones ever said that before…"

"**We talk more now than before." **Kurama pointed out.

"You're doing it again!" Rias laughed. Naruto shook his head, ignoring the chuckles he heard from Kurama.

"Yeah well…" Naruto tried to come up with something to say. "Me and Kurama were just wondering how peerages work, like, why it has to be humans."

"Kurama and I, Naruto." Rias corrected. "Didn't you learn about the civil war?"

"...I wasn't really paying attention." Road sighed, laughing slightly at Naruto's...Narutoness.

"Devil population is at an all-time low because of a civil war between the Old and New families...that's one of the reasons for my marriage with Riser. Powerful new devils for the next generation." Naruto cringed. "In order to buff up our numbers, we turn humans into devils."

"As servants."

"...yes. They can be promoted if they perform well for their King. Then they can form peerages of their own."

"And can treat their servants just as poorly as they were treated." Naruto put his hand to his face. Of course. The cycle would continue like that, forever and ever and ever.

Naruto knew that Konoha had done horrible things. The Uchiha Massacre and their treatment of him, but Konoha had also done great things too. Hopefully devils were similar. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Koneko, and even Issei were his friends. Xenovia would be too soon.

"We're not here to think bad things!" Rias chided. "We're here on a date! Now come on!" Rias pulled him forwards, into one of the cars near the front of the coaster. Naruto followed her lead, raising his arms as the bar descended to keep them within the car. Naruto could have just stuck himself to the seat, but hey, this was another way.

The ride began, and the chatter died down as they began to climb. Naruto glanced with amusement over to see Rias's eyes shining with anticipation. Naruto looked back. They were at least 80 meters up now. He could feel the coaster beginning to slow as they reached the top.

For a moment, Naruto was worried that the coaster wouldn't start, but his worries were abated the moment the coaster went down. Naruto and Rias were battered by the wind as the coaster picked up speed. He could hear screams coming from somewhere, and even he couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle. This hadn't been what he'd expected.

He felt his stomach drop as they went over a large bump. Sure, he could travel much faster than this, but it wasn't like he did loops and drops all the time. It was a new experience, and Naruto loved it.

He could hear Rias's pleasant laughter, as they went through another loop. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Good. Today was for her.

Unfortunately, the ride had to come to an end eventually, and the two of them stumbled off the coaster, still a bit shaky from the constant loops. He could hear some retching coming from their left, but most people seemed to have enjoyed the ride.

"That was awesome!" Rias shrieked. She grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging him deeper into the park. Naruto caught some people watching him with jealousy, but he smiled. He and Rias were gonna have the time of their lives today.

* * *

Apparently, ending on the Ferris Wheel was a tradition in Japan. Naruto and Rias watched the sunset from near the top of the wheel. From here, the sun covered the sky in a beautiful mix of red and orange.

Rias hadn't let go of his hand for some time now, but Naruto didn't mind much. This day had gone about as perfectly as Natuto could have hoped for. They'd had fun!

"Thanks for taking me out today, Naruto" Rias blushed.

"No problem." Naruto smiled. "Thanks for coming."

Rias laughed a little. When Rias was alone, she seemed so different then when she was leading her peerage. King Rias Gremory, and Rias were two different people in his eyes. Only one of them was real though. The one who lived with him. The one he'd told the beginnings of his story to.

"What're you thinking about?"

"...Did you ever want to be King Rias?"

"...I've never thought about it." She admitted. "I was born into it. I've always been King."

"I was born into a Jinchuuriki. I never wanted it. If I could...I would go back and never let Kurama get sealed into me. No offense."

"**Hm."**

"Why? What about everything that's happened to you because you were the Jinchuuriki?"

"Yeah, But what about all the things I didn't get because I was the Jinchuuriki?" He stared at the sun. "A family? Friends? An actual education? Sometimes I wonder…"

"Naruto…" Rias grabbed his cheek, forcing him to face her. His Rinnegan spun lazily. "What if being Jinchuuriki made you who you are today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you'd be nearly as kind or selfless if your life had been without Kurama…" she said. "Maybe...maybe it was a good thing."

Naruto glanced to his left. Honestly, as much as he said that he would give up his Jinchuuriki status, Naruto didn't know if he could. It was part of him.

"**I won't say I wouldn't prefer it if I hadn't been sealed...but I'd rather have you than anybody else."**

'_Hah...thanks Kurama.'_

"**I'm not saying it again."**

"You're right Rias-chan." Naruto grinned. Rias's eyes glittered in response. "I wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's right." Rias leaned a bit closer. "You wouldn't."

"Well then," Naruto's grin turned a bit softer. "What now?"

"This." Rias stood on her tippy-toes, reaching just high enough to brush his lips with her own. She stepped back a bit, blushing, but also sporting a soft smile that warmed Naruto from deep inside.

"...so I guess that we'll go out again sometime," Naruto whispered, though you could still hear the surprise in his voice.

"After today? Of course." Rias glanced at the window, just as the sun finished its descent beneath the horizon. "I had fun."

"So did I." He sighed. "I guess it's time to go home." He activated his Rinnegan, searching for the traces of Rias's energy that lingered around their apartment. "Ready?"

Rias nodded, holding his hands tightly. In just a moment, the world shifted, and she was standing in their living room.

Naruto let her hands go, and Rias began to rifle through the fridge, looking for something to make. Today had been a great day. He just didn't want to know how Issei would react when he found out that he and Rias were dating.

Naruto could smell something cooking. And steam was rising from the pan on the stove. Rias hummed a little song, flitting around the kitchen like a fairy. She caught Naruto staring at her, and shot him a smirk before returning to her cooking. Naruto laughed it off, not so subtly admiring Rias's beauty. Hey, if they were dating, then he could look at her whenever he wanted, right?

"We need to go grocery shopping…" Rias said as she brought the pan over to the table. "All we had was rice and vegetables."

"Ugh…" Naruto sighed. "What is it with all the vegetables…"

"They're healthy Naruto." Rias chided, filling his plate with fried rice. "And they don't even taste that bad."

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto shrugged it off. Vegetables tasted like shit, but the way Rias made them? Somehow they were edible. Maybe he was just a bad cook.

"Buchou?!" Naruto gazed at the door. Issei was standing outside, seeming slightly panicked. "Buchou, are you home?!"

"This doesn't sound good," Rias muttered, walking towards the door. Naruto stood as well, following Rias to the door.

"Buchou! The guy I was supposed to meet today-the guy who likes to play videogames-he's a Fallen Angel!" Naruto saw Rias stiffen slightly, ushering Issei into the apartment. "Not just that...he was Azazel! He sent the guy with the White Armor to pick up the exorcist and Kokabiel!"

"..." Rias rubbed her forehead. Why did this have to happen just after her date with Naruto? Why couldn't she get some time to be relaxed? "Why did he tell you?"

"I-I don't know...he said he wanted a meeting between all the factions."

"**Maybe it's in response to the fact that one of the faction leaders tried to start a war?"**

"Did he mention anything about the Boosted Gear?" Rias asked tentatively.

"Well...he said he was interested in it, but I think that was because he wanted to see me get stronger…" Issei trailed off, noticing Rias's dour look.

"He might try and take it from you Issei...be careful." She hugged the boy, which Naruto didn't like very much, especially since he could see the perversion on Issei's face. He was sent home shortly after. Just as Rias was about to turn towards Naruto, a call came to her cellphone.

* * *

So...the meetings gonna be here in Kuoh?" Issei asked. Rias sighed, nodding slightly.

"The fact that Kokabiel has incited this isn't very good...but hopefully, this will prevent war."

"Damn…" Issei stared at his hand.

"I guarantee that I won't let anybody hurt you guys." Naruto declared.

"Thank's Naruto, but I'd rather not make an enemy of all the factions. It might be best if you sit this one out…" Rias trailed off. "You're not a Devil, and bringing a guest of your power may be...threatening to some people…"

"..." Naruto stopped. "You may be right...but...no that's just another flex of power…" Naruto began to mutter much too quickly for anybody to understand what he was saying.

"Never mind that, the summit has no confirmed location or time yet. Let's not focus on something we have no control over." Rias clapped her hands, bringing an end to the topic. "In order to thank the student council for their help during the fight, we will be cleaning the school pool tomorrow."

"We have a pool?" Naruto asked, coming back from his quiet ranting.

"It hasn't been used for some time, but Sona-chan has asked us to clean it in order to make it suitable for student use." She smiled. "We'll meet tomorrow at my place."

* * *

"You're worried."

"...yeah…" Rias admitted, hugging Naruto closer. They sat on the couch, letting the TV drone in the background. "I don't get why Kuoh Town is becoming the epicenter of so much conflict. I was supposed to go to school, graduate, and bring my peerage back to the Underworld...and now we've fought a Grigori Leader and are hosting a meeting between the factions!" She whined.

"I know...well, I don't know that much, but I know that you've had to deal with a lot, Rias." Naruto breathed. "But I'm here. You have your peerage with you. You guys are strong. You'll be okay."

"We're nothing compared to you."

"Don't compare yourselves to me." Naruto chided. "I am not normal. You guys were able to hold out against a Faction Leader for 45 minutes. Weaker people would have broken much sooner. You guys are determined, you guys are friends. That makes you strong."

"..."

"And...I don't think that this meeting is going to be that bad."

"What do you mean?" Rias looked into his eyes.

"You told me that Azazel doesn't want war. He didn't want a war to start, even if Kokabiel did...and we both know that Sirzechs doesn't want war either." Rias nodded. "If Azazel is the one calling this meeting, don't you think it's because he wants to confirm that war _doesn't _happen? And unless the Angel's are warmongers, then I can firmly say that this meeting will end in that result. It will be tense, but it's better than fighting. They're talking to each other."

"I hope you're right, Naruto," Rias muttered. "I don't want to fight...I'm scared of war."

"...yeah. War's scary."

* * *

"..."

"How long exactly?"

"Well…"

"The water is green...I think it's safe to say that it's been a while since this was last used...or even looked at." Kiba stated.

"Leaves everywhere." Koneko pointed out.

"Well...in exchange for cleaning it for them, the Student Council did say that we could use it for the rest of the day," Rias said.

"...so...I get to see swimsuits?!" Issei exclaimed. "Yes! Let's start cleaning it right away!" He rushed towards the changing room.

"You guys go ahead and get changed," Naruto sighed, watching the boy run. "I'll drain the water."

"You know how to clean pools?"

"Some rich guy wanted us to clean his pool...D-ranked mission back when I was young," Naruto stated offhandedly, searching for the pump.

"Well...you heard him, let's get changed!"

* * *

Naruto pulled his shirt over his head, wringing the water out. While the others were in their gym uniforms, Naruto was still wearing his normal clothing. He would have gone to change, but Akeno and Issei were still in there...and Akeno was sucking the dragon magic out?

"Stop it."

"Hey, what the hell Koneko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, shuffling away from the cold water hose.

"Don't be perverted."

"I wasn't!" Naruto yelled. "Nobody told me why Issei's needs his magic sucked out!"

"Issei gave up his left arm to the Boosted Gear in order to become more powerful. If he doesn't get the magic removed often, his arm will transform into that of a dragon's." Rias explained. Naruto vaguely remembered that Issei had told him something like that back at the wedding.

"Is he...okay?"

"He should be...why?" Rias asked, glancing towards the changing room.

"He seems...scared?" Naruto searched for a bit. "And Akeno is seeming to be pretty predatory right now."

"What!?" Rias remarked. "What is she doing?" She rushed towards the changing room.

"Akeno!" Asia whined.

* * *

Naruto watched as Akeno filled the now clean pool with water. Rias had managed to stop her from molesting Issei, who looked caught between distraught and elated. For a pervert like him, Naruto was surprised when he hadn't objected to Rias separating the two.

Naruto had changed into the bathing suit Rias had bought him. It was orange. Pretty nice if you asked him.

"**Of course you think so. It's orange."**

'_Shut up Kurama.'_

"O-Oppai!" Issei giggled.

"Hm?"

"Well, how do I look?" Rias asked, tapping Naruto on the shoulder. She was wearing a ringed white bathing suit. While revealing, considering what she _could've_ worn, this was pretty conservative for Rias.

"I like it. Very cute." Naruto gave her a thumbs up with his bandaged arm. He was kinda impressed by how fast his arm responded to his movements. Almost like having the real thing back.

"Cute?!" Rias pouted. "It's supposed to be seductive." She muttered that part, though Naruto heard anyway.

"It can be both!" He laughed. Rias punched at his chest.

Naruto could feel Issei's jealousy rising. Thankfully, Issei was distracted by Akeno and Asia, and they asked what he thought of their swimsuits.

"Ah...Issei, could I ask you for a favor?" Rias called.

"Yes, Buchou?"

"Koneko-chan here doesn't know how to swim yet." She rubbed Koneko's head, causing the girl to blush. "Could you help her out?"

"S-sure Buchou!" He took Koneko to the edge of the pool, looking excited.

"You sure he should do it?" Naruto asked.

"I trust him," Rias confirmed. "He may be perverted, but his heart is in the right place." She cocked her head for a moment. "And I think she has a bit of a crush on Issei."

"W-what?! She hates perverts!"

"Well, I know a crush when I see one...I wouldn't be surprised if my entire peerage became his Harem…"

'_...he's actually gonna become a Harem King…'_ Naruto slouched over.

"**...are all these girls dumb?"**

"Hey! Don't insult Rias!"

"What'd he say?"

"**Any girl who likes Issei is pretty stupid,"** Kurama said, using Naruto's mouth.

"Well…" Rias paused. "I disagree. Despite his perversity, I believe that Issei has his own charm. Or maybe it's because of his perversity?"

"**...whatever."** Kurama retreated.

"Wanna go swimming?" Rias asked, gesturing for the two empty lanes at the edge.

"Not yet," Naruto said. "I'll watch you have fun."

"You're gonna watch me, are you?" She smirked at him. "I'll be sure to give you a view."

"S-shut up!" She laughed, prancing over to Akeno. Naruto watched her go, absently noting that Kurama was laughing as well. Was her butt always that juicy looking?

Naruto shook his head, erasing that thought from his mind. Now that they were dating, Rias had taken on a more casual approach to her seduction. It wasn't as much of his arm in her breast as before, but she did like teasing him when the opportunity came. And it came pretty often. He walked towards the edge of the pool.

'_We're dating…'_ Naruto laughed a bit. When he was younger, he'd always assumed that this would never happen. He hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about love before. He'd thought about being acknowledged and being Hokage, and having somebody at home to speak to...but he'd never really sat down to think about love. Maybe he'd never believed that it would happen.

He spotted Issei staring at Akeno and Rias while they swam, which he would admit, made him feel protective. He didn't want anybody to see Rias like that...but Issei was his friend. His perverted friend, but his friend nonetheless. If Rias was fine with it, then Naruto wouldn't do anything...too drastic. Just a small prank here and there.

"**If I were you, I'd bop him on the head."**

'_I'm not Baa-chan, Kurama. I'm perverted too, and as long as Issei doesn't get too perverted towards Rias-chan, I won't do anything.'_

"**Yeah, but he doesn't even know you two are dating," **Kurama stated. "**Neither does anybody else."**

'_Well...when were we supposed to tell them? Between our date and now, they heard about Azazel and the big summit. It's been like...a day.'_

"**True."**

"HAH!" Naruto heard someone run up behind him.

"Wh-GAH!" Naruto stumbled forwards, falling towards the water. He held his arms out, landing on top of the water. Looking back he spotted Rias half submerged, looking just a bit confused.

"I forgot that you can walk on water." She muttered, having the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry." Naruto laughed, letting go of his chakra flow and sinking into the water beside her. "You startled me."

"Yeah, but most of the time, when people are startled they fall into the water, not onto it!"

"Sorry." Naruto patted her on the head. "Ninja reactions." He pulled her closer, ignoring the look Issei gave him.

"Are you gonna swim now?"

"Well, I am in the water," Naruto said. "But I'm not much of a swimmer. When you can walk on water, there's not much point to being in it."

He chased after Rias, who did end up being a much faster swimmer than he was, but it was fun anyways. Their fun was interrupted when Naruto felt Issei and Xenovia's emotions going a bit haywire, and busted Xenovia basically almost raping Issei inside the storage closet. Apparently she'd taken Rias's words a bit too seriously, but Naruto was mostly surprised at the fact that Issei had almost had sex twice in one day, with two different girls.

"...doesn't Akeno live with him?" Naruto asked Rias as they began to pack up for the day.

"...yes…" She said very quietly.

"So basically, Issei's screwed." Rias sighed.

"I'll remind her to be gentle...and to avoid corrupting Asia."

"I don't know if that'll work."

* * *

They were greeted by Sirzechs and Grayfia when they entered the clubroom.

"Naruto!" Sirzechs laughed. "How is the arm working?"

"It's pretty good." Naruto flexed it a bit. "The response is slightly slow, but it's nice to have a working arm again."

"I'll remember to tell Ajuka about that." Sirzechs glanced up towards the rest of the peerage, who bowed upon meeting the man. "Be at ease." He placated. "I'm here for some personal business."

"Don't you have work, Onii-san?" Rias stated.

"I consider this work as well," Sirzechs said. "How could I miss my onee-chan's open house? I would be a failure as a brother."

"You told him, Grayfia-chan?"

"Mother and Father will be observing you as well," Sirzechs said, just adding another layer of embarrassment to Rias.

Naruto tuned out his conversation with Asia and Xenovia, reveling in the fact that Sirzechs could get Rias so embarrassed. If only Naruto were capable of that as well.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Sirzechs smiled at him, but Naruto got a distinct feeling that it wasn't real.

"I'm aware that you took my dear Rias-chan on a date two days ago." Naruto heard somebody gasp. Sirzechs power began to leak, and a bug that had been flying around was disintegrated. "You better keep her happy...or I'll make sure that you never make it back, even with all your power." Grayfia sighed.

"Onii-san!"

* * *

"I wanted to tell them in a better way...stupid Onii-san!" Rias ranted.

"Well, we were gonna tell them sometimes. Why does it matter when?" Naruto asked, passing Rias a cup of Ramen.

"Because now they think we didn't want to tell them!" She slurped at some noodles.

"It'll be fine." Naruto waved her concerns away. "They trust you."

"..." She continued to eat her Ramen.

* * *

'_...I thought today would be easy.'_ Naruto reached for his hidden kunai pouch. A strange man had landed before him. A man with black angel wings, which could only mean that he was a Fallen Angel.

"Hey, hey!" The man called. "I'm not here for a fight." Naruto relaxed his stance. "You'd probably destroy me and the city if I was.

"Then why do you want to meet me?"

"Well...I'm assuming that Issei told you about me?"

"?"

"I am Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels." The man said. "And I want your help."

"Help with what?" Naruto asked. He could already tell that he'd be late for school. Rias had gone ahead in order to try and keep her brother at bay, so Naruto was walking on his own today.

"The meeting between the factions," Azazel said. "I want peace, and from what I've heard about you from Issei, you've lived through war as well." Naruto nodded. "Then you of all people know that war needs to be avoided at all costs. I want this meeting to create a lasting peace between the factions."

"...and you need me because?"

"You're the strongest being around at the moment." Azazel laughed. "God's dead and none of the leaders have the power to stand up to you. Nothing except the Great Red or Ophis. And even then...they may find it hard to stand up to you." He clapped his hands together. "You would be a deterrent towards future conflict."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was intrigued. If Azazel was telling the truth, then maybe Naruto could actually achieve some sort of peace.

"If the factions know that you will defend the weak against the strong, it goes a large way towards avoiding conflict, and once we stop fighting, we could actually realize that we don't need to fight in the first place."

"I don't want people to fear me," Naruto responded.

"Then you need to show up and show them that you won't use your power all willy-nilly." Azazel stroked his chin. "Cause I'm gonna tell people about you anyway."

"Hey!"

"Hey, all I'm trying to do is keep the factions from war. You're useful for that. If you have a better way, by all means, go ahead and try."

"Get them at the table and talk. You don't need me."

"And if they talk? Then what? What if they don't come to an agreement, and we end up in another 100-year armistice? There's no guarantee, but if you're there as a deterrent, then the factions are much more likely to come to some kind of arrangement. Michael, Sirzechs, and I might not want war, but as shown by Kokabiel, there are people in each faction who would force us into fighting if given the chance." Azazel turned around. "I know you lived through a war, but this war has no clear winner. It needs to end soon, or all of us will be wiped out. We must get peace, no matter the cost."

Naruto stared at the man. Naruto did not feel comfortable with being a deterrent for war. It felt like just another flex of his power. It was similar to what Pein did in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Use overwhelming power to force everyone into peace times. Naruto had promised Nagato that he would find his own way to peace.

"Think about this, with no need to worry about a looming war, you'd have all the time in the world to squeeze that girl's glorious breasts." Azazel's eyes gleamed. "Maybe even make a harem?"

"N-no!" Naruto blanched. "What the hell?!"

"**...he's a pervert too…"**

"Are you sure?" Azazel held his shoulder. "Those succulent breasts are meant to be fondled." Naruto blushed. "After that date of yours, I'm sure things have been...raunchy in the bedroom. I wonder, how soft are her tits?"

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off, his brain coming to a halt.

"Or...what?!" Azazel screamed. "You haven't done anything?! Issei is at his parent's home with a Sadist and beautiful sister, who are both fighting for his affections. Meanwhile, you live alone with the girl and you still haven't done anything?"

"How do you know that?!" Naruto jumped backward. "And who's to say what me and Rias-chan have and haven't done?"

"Please! It's written all over your face! Only a virgin would get so embarrassed over that question! And I've been watching you for a while. Do you think I didn't notice the massive power that arrived from the dimensional gap? I'm surprised that Michael hasn't asked Sirzechs about what happened? I've been aware of your existence since the beginning."

"..." Naruto grit his teeth. He'd been hoping that his life wouldn't be filled with problems, but it seemed like Azazel was gonna cause Naruto many more problems than before. "I'll help you out…"

"Fantastic." Azazel clapped once again. "I'll see you at the meeting." And with that Azazel flew back into the sky, leaving behind a rain of black feathers.

"**Honestly, we should have suspected something like this the moment you crashed that wedding. You're always getting into trouble."**

'_It's not like I want to…'_

"**Too bad. Trouble likes you."**

With a sigh, Naruto continued on his way to school. That Azazel guy was all over the place. Serious, Perverted, and Insane.

"**Yeah, at least Issei is consistent."**

"I never thought that I'd be thankful for Issei instead of somebody else…"

Naruto arrived at the school gates, which had already been closed. He vaulted over the gate, noting that Homeroom was basically already over. He'd been stuck with Azazel for longer than he'd thought.

Naruto trudged his way to the classroom, noting the increased amount of energy emanating from that direction.

'_Oh yeah, Rias's parents are here.'_

Naruto had just arrived at the top of the stairwell when the bell rang, and his homeroom teacher left the classroom. He ignored her pointed glare, wandering into his class.

There were a lot of strangers, probably the parents of his fellow classmates. Rias was giving him a curious look, wondering why he was so late.

"There you are!" Sirzechs said. "We were wondering if you chose to skip today."

"I'm glad you showed up," Venelana remarked. "Education is important."

"I'm sure Naruto had a valid reason for his tardiness." Zeoticus shrugged.

"Yeah, I met Azazel on the street."

"W-what?!" Rias shrieked, drawing the attention of her classmates. She moved closer to the group.

"Yeah, he wanted me to come to the meeting between the factions," Naruto whispered. "As a deterrent."

"Hm...he approached you on the street?" Sirzechs muttered. Naruto nodded. "That's strange of him. He's usually more careful about these kinds of things."

"Did he try to do anything to you?" Rias asked sharply.

"No, he just wanted to talk...but he was a massive pervert about it."

"Hm?"

"Well…" Naruto glanced down for a second. "He was asking about how soft...um...how so-soft your...breasts were…"

"O-oh?" She smirked a bit. "Do you wanna find out?"

"Ye-N-no!" Naruto's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "No." He sounded a lot surer that time. "You're brother is right here!" Naruto whispered.

"Is that the only reason?" Her voice was a bit husky. "Would you do it when we're alone?"

Naruto could feel Sirzechs eyes boring into the back of his head, so he refrained from giving Rias a response. Thankfully, the bell signaled their next class, and Naruto was able to escape from that problem.

* * *

"Naruto-tan!" Serafall leaped towards him, with a highly irritated Sona behind her. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Um…" Naruto glanced at the others, who could only offer him a shrug. So Naruto elected to ignore Serafall's whining, which was exceedingly difficult, at least until Sona ran away in embarrassment.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked.

"I think that all the Satan's have some sort of problem...it's probably pretty bad."

"It's whatever," Naruto stated. "I'm pretty sure most powerful people have weird quirks."

"Like who?"

"Well...Jiji was a closet perv...Ero-sennin was a mega-perv...Baa-chan hated perverts...Kakashi-sensei spent most of his time reading porn...why are they all related to perverts?!"

"Perversity is good!" Issei shouted, getting hit in the back by Koneko.

"Any powerful people who weren't perverts?" Kiba asked.

"Madara and Hashirama...my Dad…"

"**Masochist."**

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto yelled. "I refuse to believe that!"

"**I already told you!"**

"And it's disgusting! Why would you talk about my dad like that?!"

"I feel like I don't want to know…" Kiba muttered.

"Don't ask…" Naruto blocked Kurama out, trying to focus. He glanced around. '_I thought I just felt something…'_ "Anyway, Rias-chan told you guys that I met Azazel, right?" The group nodded. "So, we'll be attending the meeting between the factions, which means that...it's high time that I gave you guys some real training!" Naruto slammed his fist into his hand. "I'm holding a boot camp for you guys."

"I hope it's not too difficult…" Issei muttered.

"So...I'll become stronger?" Asia asked.

"Of course you will!" He grinned. "Tomorrow at noon."

* * *

"He finally left!" Rias slammed the door behind Sirzechs, stomping back over to the kitchen table. "He's just...grah!" She curled up on the couch.

"I thought the videos were cute!"

"He just spent the last hour watching them again! With my father!" She growled. "He's so embarrassing!"

"He loves you."

"I know, but…" She pouted. "It's embarrassing…"

"...why do you care so much?" Naruto sat at her side.

"I don't know...I don't like being embarrassed…" She admitted. "I-"

"You want to do the teasing instead, right?" She nodded. "Trust me I know. I swear Sirzechs was gonna shoot me in the middle of class."

"He wouldn't."

"I don't know, he loves you too much," Naruto smirked. "You're his beautiful little imouto-chan!" He tickled her waist, ignoring her protests.

"N-Naruto!" She laughed. "S-stop!" He kept going, rolling off the couch in order to keep her from escaping. Having two hands made it much easier to do.

Finally, he relented, allowing Rias to catch her breath again. He tried to ignore the flush on her face or the sweat that dripped down her cleavage. Maybe he'd taken it a bit too far.

"**Not far enough."**

'_...'_ Naruto let the comment go.

"That was mean, Naruto," Rias muttered into his ear. Her breath made him shudder.

"Well…" She sat on his lap, facing him. "Maybe I like being mean sometimes."

"Oh really?" She grinned. "Do you still want to feel them?"

"E-eh?!"

"Azazel asked you how soft they were...do you still wanna find out?" Rias leaned forward, brushing his lips with her own.

As she pulled back, Naruto gently grasped the back of her head, pulling her back down. This time, the kiss was longer, more heated. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, and he had to admit, they were soft.

"Well?"

"Soft…" Naruto grinned. "But I don't know…" He gave her a sultry look. "I didn't get to really feel much."

"Then maybe you need a more direct touch." She whispered, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"**I like where this is going…"**

'_SHUT UP!'_ Honestly, Naruto had no idea what he was doing, but it was working. They had kissed before, but this was the first time they had gone this far. For how hard Rias had been trying - _**`you mean succeeding'**_ thought Kurama - to seduce him, he was a bit worried that the night after the date would be way too sexual for his taste, but it turns out that Rias was just as nervous as he was about this. They agreed to take it as it came.

Naruto was drawn back to reality when he felt a new sensation against his chest. Rias had stripped down to her bra, and her breasts were sinking against his chest again.

"How's that?"

"..." Naruto kissed her again. He could feel his arousal growing. Half of him wanted to go further, and another part wondered if he should stop.

"You're hot." She whispered. "Am I that nice to feel?" He glared at her teasing tone, but she laughed it off.

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked, raising his hand towards her breast.

"I think so."

Naruto tentatively grabbed her covered breast, eliciting a small moan from Rias-which was making him go wild. He kneaded softly, carefully switching their positions so that she was laying on the couch and he was kneeling over her. Thankfully he didn't get nosebleeds now like he did when he was a kid, or else, seeing Rias sprawled out on the couch, his hand on her breasts, giving off small mewls of satisfaction every so often would have resulted in a very messy situation.

He continued to knead, getting a bit more aggressive, which caused Rias to squirm underneath him. He took her other breast in hand, rotating in small circles. He could feel her nipple underneath the palm of his hand, even through the fabric of her bra.

Compared to the look she'd been giving him before, which was mostly domineering with a hint of arousal, now she was distinctly embarrassed. She could barely meet his eyes, and the most she could muster was a cute pout.

Naruto grinned ferally, enjoying the look she gave him. He leaned over and met her lips, still continuing his soft kneading of her breasts. He could feel her legs squirm underneath him.

"You keep teasing me…" Naruto breathed. "It's payback time." He kissed hard, letting his tongue play with Rias's, all the while increasing the speed at which he kneaded her bosom. He began to finger at the edge of the bra, trying to pull it down.

It was only thanks to the Rinnegan that Naruto noticed the portal open up by the doorway. He quickly vaulted off of Rias, landing on the floor next to the portal.

"W...Was I interrupting something?"

Naruto looked up at Sirzechs, who just glanced between the two of them.

"Uh…"

"**Busted."**

* * *

"You have another Bishop?" Issei asked. "Where are they?"

"You know the Forbidden Room?" Issei nodded. "That's where we've been keeping him."

'_I can't believe Sirzechs caught us…'_ Naruto lamented. '_That was...ugh.'_ It was needless to say that they did not continue after he left. Neither of them had really known what to say when Sirzechs told Rias that she could unseal her Bishop, and Sirzechs had looked pretty uncomfortable as well. '_I blame you for this.'_

* * *

"..." Naruto glanced at Rias, just as Sirzechs disappeared.

"I can't believe that he caught us…" Rias said, rebuttoning her shirt. "And I can't believe that you were so...forward. You're never like that!

"H-hey! I don't know what happened to me either!" Naruto defended. "I don't do that!"

"**Well…" **Kurama spoke up, seeming a bit sheepish.

"...what?" Rias asked Kurama.

"**My Jinchuriki...uh...tend to become...more animalistic when aroused?"** Naruto's eyes widened. "**It's part of the package."**

"Stop it then!" He commanded.

"**I can't control it! It's not like I'm making you do it, it just...happens."**

"...Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Naruto whined. Kurama shrugged.

"**I honestly never thought you'd have to worry about it."**

It took Naruto a few moments to realize what Kurama meant.

* * *

"**Again, I don't mean for it to happen…"** Kurama trailed off. "**It's just something my Jinchuriki do."**

'_Whatever…'_ Naruto watched Rias use her magic to open the door. '_Honestly, I'm surprised at how strong this seal is. I sensed that something was up with this area, but I never sensed any power behind this door. I always thought it was some residual energy from Rias's peerage…'_

Just as Rias grabbed the handle, a high pitch whine emanated from the opening door. Now that the seal was gone, Naruto could definitely sense the emotions of this Bishop, and boy were they anxious. This person was about to have a nervous meltdown.

Once Rias had opened the door, all that could be seen was a strange black coffin, from which a large amount of energy radiated. Issei seemed confused, and Xenovia seemed to share his opinions.

"Noooo!"

Akeno lifted the lid of the coffin, revealing what seemed to be an extremely nervous girl.

"Whoa! She's cute!" Issei stared, causing her to back up further into the coffin.

"Dude, you're scaring her." Naruto glanced back at the boy.

"He's actually a boy…" Rias said, walking towards the kid.

"Hm!" Naruto's eyes widened. "A guy?!"

"Wha?" Issei paused.

"This is my Bishop, Gasper Vladi." Rias sat by his side. "He enjoys cross-dressing."

"Like Haku then…" Naruto muttered, drawing the attention of his friends.

"Haku?" Kiba asked.

"On the first real mission I took, I met this guy called Haku, but when I first saw him, he looked like this." Naruto transformed into the boy. It may have been many years, but Naruto still remembered Zabuza and Haku. They had been instrumental in forming his present character. '_It's probably better that I don't tell them that he was my enemy…'_

"W-whoa... " Gasper gaped, watching Naruto transform back into his normal appearance. "That's so cool...mister?"

"Naruto." Naruto stepped forward, kneeling so he was at eye level with the kid. "I'm not a part of the peerage like the rest of them, but I hope we can still be friends." He held out his hand.

"W-why the hell are you wearing girls' clothes?!" Issei yelled, pushing past Naruto.

"T-these are cuter." Gasper began.

"So?! You're a guy, so you should dress like one! Don't get my hopes up just to stomp them back down!" Issei whined before Rias approached the two boys.

"Don't say that. Gasper can dress any way he wants." Rias crouched as well, speaking softly. "Gasper, I think that it's time for you to leave this room."

"B-but outside is scary!" He shrieked.

"C'mon, just do what Buchou says." Issei grabbed Gasper's wrist.

"Ahh!"

Naruto could sense something coming, and the Rinnegan was already activating without his own input. He felt a wave of power wash over him, but he didn't sense anything change.

"Oh no!" Gasper shrieked, backing away. "I did it again…Buchou is gonna be mad…"

"Hm?" Naruto glanced around. All the energy that usually flowed through his friends was frozen in place, locked out of motion. He and Gasper seemed to be the only ones who could still move. "D-did you do this?" Naruto looked at the boy, who gasped when he realized that Naruto could still move.

"W-what?!" Gasper back away, holding himself in the corner. "H-how'd you do that?!"

"Whoa, kid, calm down!" Naruto held his hands up. "No need to freak out." Gasper stared at him. "I don't even know what you did, or what I did."

"W-well...I stopped time." Gasper whispered. Thankfully, Naruto's ears were sensitive enough to pick that up.

"Really! That's so cool." Naruto moved closer, trying to keep Gasper calm. "Can you control it?" Gasper shook his head. "Okay...then just try to breath, and it'll naturally deactivate." He sat next to Gasper, staying just far away enough in order to not make the boy nervous.

Eventually, the energy began to move again, and his friends blinked, confused at how Gasper and Naruto had teleported.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Kiba started.

"Gasper's Sacred Gear lets him freeze time for anything within his eyesight…" Rias glanced at Naruto, who shrugged. "Except for Naruto, apparently."

"Y-you!" Issei pointed at him. "You can move even when time is stopped?!" Naruto shrugged. "That's bullshit. Nobody can beat time! You're already too OP anyway!"

"I'm not sure why it didn't affect me either," Naruto muttered, glancing at Gasper, who was trying to merge with a pillow.

"**Sasuke's Rinnegan was special…"** Kurama grunted. "**He could use a Space-Time Ninjutsu."**

'_You mean...Amenotejikara?'_

"**...How do you even remember the name of that technique?"**

'_I don't know…'_

Rias managed to convince Gasper to return to the club room, though it did take a long time, where they began to discuss Gasper in more detail, making the boy even more anxious than normal.

"Gasper here has Forbidden Balor View, but he is unable to control it, and my brother thought it best if he was sealed away for everybody's safety." Rias glanced at Naruto. "It's a powerful Gear, supposedly able to freeze anything in time…"

"Except OP-Mcgee over here," Issei muttered, shooting Naruto a glare.

"It's the Rinnegan." Naruto pointed to his purple eye. "You know how I can teleport?"

"With the seals?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, that's Hiraishin. When I was fighting Riser, and I teleported a few times, that teleport. That's Amenotejikara. It's a Space-Time Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan activated the moment Gasper used his powers. It was an automatic response."

"B-but, it automatically freezes anything within his eyesight! You're telling me that you're Rinnegan can react faster than light?" Rias asked.

"Not just the Rinnegan. I can do that on my own." Naruto thought back to when he dodged that attack Madara had spat at him. Granted, he'd been using Six-Paths Mode at the time, so he probably couldn't dodge something that fast normally, but still...it counted.

"That doesn't make any sense. Nothing can move faster than light! If you can see the attack, it already hit you!" Naruto shrugged in response, prompting Issei to go off on another tirade.

"Never mind." Rias clutched her forehead. "Naruto's too powerful for the laws of physics to apply anymore…Back to the matter at hand, Gasper's Sacred Gear continues to grow in power, even without training. It could potentially become a Balance Breaker when he's older.

"Hmph!" With unprecedented speed, Gasper hid within a box in the corner of the room, complaining about how he didn't like being the focus of the conversation.

Naruto watched Issei and the box argue, glancing up at the clock, sighing when he realized what time it was. "Guys, the summit's coming up soon, and we can only get so much training done. It's about time." Rias glanced at the time as well.

"Yes, let's begin Naruto's Bootcamp."

"Buchou!" Issei yelled. "Should we take the box with us?"

"Nooo!"

"He does need some training as well." Rias smiled. "Let's take him with us."

Naruto willed a clone into existence. The clone nodded at him, disappearing into thin air.

"What was that about?" Akeno asked. "Doing something naughty?"

"No." Naruto stepped onto the magic circle Rias was creating. "Sirzechs wanted me at the meeting about the summit, but I promised that I'd train you guys. I'm sending a clone to take care of the meeting."

"You're skipping a meeting with Onii-san to train us?!" Rias chided. "That meeting is important!"

"My clone can handle it." Naruto waved her concerns away. "He has half of my chakra anyway. He can take a lot of damage before I have to worry."

"That's not the point…"

* * *

"C'mon!" One Naruto shouted. "Faster!"

"Don't give up yet!" Another said.

"You're behind Issei!" The Original said.

"I wish I could kill him," Issei muttered, panting as he tried to catch up with the rest of the peerage. Naruto wanted them to warm up before beginning their training, and was forcing them to run around an enclosure of trees within the dimension.

"As expected, Kiba was first," Naruto said to himself, offering the boy some water. Kiba took it gratefully. Next came Akeno, and then was Rias. He offered the two some water as well. Xenovia was just behind them, followed by Issei and Asia. Koneko, who carried the box Gasper was in, came in last.

"Alright, so I'm gonna separate you guys into groups," Naruto called his shadow clones to his side. "Issei and Koneko, you'll be with this me." One of the clones stepped forwards, taking the two of them to a more secluded area. "Xenovia and Gasper," the box wiggled. "You'll be over there with this me." Xenovia pulled the struggling boy out of the box, following the clone. Kiba will get someone on one today, so you'll be with this one." Kiba nodded, following the clone a short distance away. "Then, Asia, Akeno, and Rias...you'll be with the real me." He grinned. "I'm gonna teach you all about hand-to-hand combat." The three girls shuddered. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna be anything like my teacher. I'll be nice."

"Naruto-san?" Asia asked.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well...I've found that the best way to learn is through experience, so I'm gonna have each of you fight me." Asia raised her hand. "_After_ I teach you how to throw a punch." She lowered her hand. "We'll take it slow." The girls walked towards him. "Rias." She perked up. "I want you to throw as many punches as you can at me." Naruto raised his hands. "Ready?" Rias raised hers tentatively.

She threw a weak punch at Naruto's open palm, which he batted aside with ease, almost causing her to stumble. She glared at him, planting her feet before throwing a few more punches. After about 10 seconds, Naruto caught her hands, signaling the end of this little session.

"Well...they're okay." Rias slumped over at his review. "But at least there's a foundation. Better than I was at first." He created another clone, sending Rias off to learn a few basic techniques. Akeno was roughly the same as Rias, if a little faster, at a sacrifice to force. He sent her with her own clone.

"Now then, I know that you've never really thrown a punch before, right?" Asia nodded, fiddling with her fingers. Reminded him of a girl he used to know. "Then let's start with making a fist.

* * *

"Alright then!" Naruto created a clone in order to call his other clones back towards the center of the field. Rias and Akeno were tired. His clones basically had them practicing the forms that he'd learned from Kakashi, so they'd at least have some technique to fall back on in a fight. Asia had made some progress, and was at least able to put some force, though minimal, behind her punch.

Xenovia and Gasper returned. Xenovia seemed content since she'd basically been training Gasper as his clone supervised. Gasper was exhausted though.

Kiba looked a bit scuffed up, but his clone had healed him whenever he had been hurt. The training had been pretty harsh, especially since it was durability training, and his clone had basically been forcing him to play defense and learn how to minimize damage taken, along with training his skin in order to take more force.

Issei and Koneko appeared lastly, panting from exertion. Issei had been running the entire time, in order to build speed and most importantly, stamina. Issei greedily gulped down the water Naruto offered him, collapsing on the grass, finally allowing his legs a reprieve. Koneko had some weights strapped to her legs. Personally, Naruto wasn't a fan of training with weights. He found the method too slow for him. However, Koneko was just too strong. She needed a handicap in order to force her legs to become stronger. She needed to be faster.

"Good job guys!" Naruto grinned, earning glares from most of the people. "You all pushed yourselves today." He paused, filtering aside the memories of the meeting clone for later. "Just one last thing before we end it for today." Issei groaned, holding his legs.

"More?!"

"Sorry, but this is tradition. It's how Kakashi-sensei taught me, it's how my Dad taught Kakashi-Sensei, and so on." Naruto grinned, thumbing his own chest. "Cooperative training."

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna handicap all of us. No magic or chakra. Only physical abilities. That means no flying and no Rinnegan." He said, closing said eye. "If any of you can catch me within the next 30 minutes, you win. If not, I win."

"What do we get if we win?"

"Hm...I'll figure it out later." Naruto grinned. "Just try to work together to corner me." Naruto jumped backward. Time starts now!"

* * *

"What did you think of the training today?" Naruto asked, sitting at the dinner table with Rias.

"It was exhausting!" Rias cried. "And even then, no one managed to catch you! Not even Kiba could touch you!" Naruto just grinned, going back to his food. "And I don't feel like I got any stronger…"

"That's not true." Naruto put his bowl down. "You might not have gotten faster or stronger like Koneko and Kiba, but you learned technique. If you use that correctly, that can be used against someone who's many times stronger than you. You're getting stronger in a different way." He returned to his food, leaving Rias to think over his words.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "If you can use your opponent's force against them, you can hurt them pretty bad pretty quickly. No matter how strong you are, banging into rock always hurts."

"That makes no sense." Rias pointed out. "You can easily destroy a rock. Why would hitting one hurt?"

"Because you're not prepared. To destroy a rock, you have to hit it with an attack. If I was thrown through a wall, I wouldn't have any time to brace myself." Naruto thought back to his fight with Madara. "And even if you can destroy mountains, that holds true. It's strange."

"..." Rias shook her head, trying to finish her food before it got cold. Nothing about her boyfriend made sense.

"Is Gasper gonna be okay?" Naruto asked. "You're leaving him in the same house as Issei, Akeno, and Asia...and isn't Xenovia gonna move in with him soon?"

"I think they'll be able to help Gasper. They weren't originally devils, so they aren't muddled up in the muck of discrimination." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Gasper isn't a full vampire. His mother was human. To other beings in the underworld, he doesn't belong...and when they realized how powerful his Sacred Gear was, they...well…" Naruto nodded, knowing what she was alluding to. "I don't know how to help him."

"Well...I guess leaving him with Issei was good. He needs friends." Naruto said.

"I hope so. I don't want him getting hurt." Rias took a moment to think. "What happened at the meeting with Onii-san?"

"The summit's gonna be in our school." Naruto winced.

"What?!"

"I know, I thought that we should hold it somewhere else, but Sirzechs said that our school was under the direct control of the Devils, and it would be a welcoming gesture to the other Factions." He ignored Rias's mutterings about her brother. "The meeting's gonna take place inside the gymnasium, and the leaders will meet in a separate room first, before the real summit starts. Michael is also pro-peace, so the real challenge is convincing the rest of the Faction to follow their leaders."

"Hah…" Rias sighed. "I hope that works out...I know that some of the Devils don't want to even meet with any Angels."

"And Kokabiel proved that some Fallen Angels want the war to start again," Naruto said, causing Rias to slump over even more. "I'm also gonna be there. As a supervisor."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, both Sirzechs and Azazel want me as a mediator...so I have to come of my own volition," Naruto explained. "Neither of them can bring me as a representative, that would destroy any hope of collaboration. Sirzechs and I just aren't sure how to introduce me to the other factions. The Angels and Grigori know nothing about me. And the Devils only know that I came from a separate dimension...it's gonna be really, really messy."

Naruto took his bowl to the dishwasher, followed by Rias. They cleaned in silence, putting the pans Rias had used to cook back in their respective pantries. They had a lot to think about.

"HEY, NARUTO!"

"What the-who the hell is that?!" Rias spun, looking at Naruto.

"Um...I don't remember who that energy belonged to." Naruto took a few steps towards the door. "It's pretty powerful…"

"ARE YOU BEING NAUGHTY WITH RIAS?!"

"...It's Azazel," Naruto muttered, throwing the door open. "What'd you want?! I already said that I'd help you!"

"There you are!" He grinned, ignoring the look on Naruto's face. "Was I interrupting?"

"Azazel-sama…" Rias said, glaring at the man. "May I ask why you hid your identity to Issei?"

"Well, I wanted someone to play videogames with, and we both know what would have happened if I told Issei that I was a Grigori!" Azazel laughed, inviting himself inside. "But I digress. I wanted to talk with you." His voice became more serious.

"You have no interest in Booster Gear?"

"I do, but only because I can see the boy's potential. I won't be taking that Sacred Gear." He turned back to Naruto. "We need to discuss how we introduce you to the Factions."

"What about it?"

"I'm sure you know, but most people won't believe that you came from another dimension. Most of us believe that there's Earth, Heaven and the Underworld. The Dimensional Gap separates the three. No one will trust you if you say that there is more out there. No one except those of us powerful enough to sense the heights of your strength." He glanced down at Naruto's stomach. "The amount you've got sealed away is insane…" He laughed a bit. "But you need a cover story."

"Okay?" Naruto nodded. "What'll it be."

"...We're gonna call you a god."

"...what?"

"We're going to pretend that you're an immensely powerful nature god. Newly born."

"Didn't you say God is dead?"

"Not capital G God, like Father. I mean like the other gods. There are other pantheons of gods, not unlike the Three Factions. We just happen to be a powerful pantheon. There are still the Shinto, the Greek, the Nordic, there are even lesser beings such as yokai and other creatures spread throughout the Earth."

"What does that have to do with me being a god?!"

"Well...you are too powerful to call a mortal," Azazel said. "No one would believe that. No faction can claim you to be a member, you are superior to even their leaders. You may even be more powerful than Father was…" Azazel ignored Rias's gasp. "But that doesn't matter. You must be the deterrent. I must guarantee that we leave that summit with an agreement. We will not return to the armistice. This war must end. And I need you to do it." Naruto stared at the man. "So…?"

"...I'm no god," Naruto said. "I'm nothing like Kaguya…"

"I know...but to us, you might as well be." Azazel turned around. "Naruto...I'll tell them that's what it is whether you like it or not!" And with that, Azazel stepped back outside, descending the stairs.

"..." Naruto closed the door, closing his eyes. '_I'm not a god...It's wrong for people to treat me like I am.'_

"**Can't you at least do it until you've earned their trust?" **Naruto heard Kurama say. "**If you want peace, that Azazel guy has given you a valid option. I know you don't like it, but it works."**

"It's no different then what Pein did to the Village Hidden in the Rain!" Naruto called out, glancing at Rias. She sat on the couch, staring down at the floor. "He was their god, and they suffered underneath him. I'm not going to do that!"

"**Naruto, you aren't Nagato. You aren't going to force them into submission. Show them they have nothing to fear from you. What Nagato did was...wrong, but the reasoning behind it was valid. He wanted to spread Peace. He just did so through violence. You have an opportunity to be the deciding factor in these summits! Just because what you do is similar to what Nagato did doesn't mean you're gonna do the same things as Nagato! We both know you wouldn't hurt good people. Nagato would."**

'_...'_ Naruto clenched his fist. He really wanted to hit something. Too many emotions were trapped inside of him, and he really wanted to release them.

"**You know I'm right."**

'_...Please, just stop.'_ Naruto said. '_Before I end up destroying something.'_ Kurama huffed, refraining from answering.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Rias asked, slowly approaching him. Naruto stared into her eyes, trying to keep his breathing in check. He slowly relaxed his shoulders, undoing the fists he held at his side.

"Not really…" He admitted. "I don't want to be treated like a god...it's not right."

"Because of Pein?" he nodded. "Why?"

"..." Naruto sat on the couch, and Rias sat down at his side, waiting for his response. "You remember the Akatsuki?"

"The one Obito created?"

"Yeah...well, nobody knew that Obito had created the organization. Nagato Uzumaki was their leader."

"Uzumaki?"

"Yeah...he was an Uzumaki." Naruto chuckled a bit. "When I returned to the village after training...he began to send out people to capture and extract the Tailed Beasts. The problem is that if a Jinchuuriki loses their Bijuu, they die…" Naruto paused. "They had gathered every beast except the 8 and 9 tails…I had been out training when Ero-sennin left to investigate the Village Hidden in the Rain."

"He died there…"

Naruto nodded. "He left us a message, telling us that the real one wasn't among the bodies." He cringed. "The Rinnegan has 6 paths of power...I don't remember all of them, but I know that I can summon massive animals, and create rocket launchers and that kind of stuff...I can even take souls." He winced. "Nagato had the Rinnegan. He could control six bodies using these chakra rod things, and each of them could use one of the paths. We called them the Paths of Pein. The most powerful one could manipulate gravity."

"The Chibaku Tensei?"

"Yeah, those were his powers." Naruto tried to remember. "After Ero-sennin died, I traveled to Mount Myoboku in order to learn Sage Mode. I had to learn how to keep perfectly still, in order to let the Natural Energy of the world flow through my system. When I finally got back, Pein was in the middle of attacking Konoha. He was looking for me."

"..."

"I managed to defeat all of them except for the strongest one, and he trapped me...but then, well, Hinata sacrificed herself to try and save me, and...I lost it." Naruto wasn't sure if he should mention the confession to Rias.

"Lost it?"

"When I got mad, I would release Kurama's chakra, and tails would appear as I lost control...I released 6 tails when she died." Rias gasped. "I almost let Kurama out, but it turns out that dad had made a failsafe in case I ever did that. He injected his chakra into the seal, and he used it to repair the damage...that was when I found out who he was. I met him inside my mindscape. That place where Kurama lives." Rias nodded. "Afterwards, I traced Nagato's location using the chakra rods inside of Pein...and I confronted him. I told him that using violence in order to achieve peace was wrong...and, well, I don't know why, but I got through to him. He used the Rinnegan to sacrifice his life, and revive everyone he killed...that was when the village first treated me like a hero." Naruto smiled. "I came home to cheering crowds."

Rias pondered this. It had taken so long for Naruto to overcome the village's hatred. To go from pariah to hero…

"But the problem I have with this is that I promised Nagato that I would find a way to achieve peace without violence. That I would unite the world in peace. That I would stop the cycle of hatred!" Naruto stood. "But then the 4th Shinobi War started, and Kaguya was revived. I failed there, so I thought maybe I could help out here."

"You can!"

"But how can I do that when I'm being treated the same way people treated Pein? With reverence and fear! I promised Nagato I could find a way, but now what?! I am no god. I don't want to be a god. I don't want to be feared. I don't want people to fear my power. I don't want people to worry they'll be hurt! Because when they do, they hurt others, and the entire thing starts over again!" Naruto shook his head. "How can I justify doing what Nagato did? Using my power to force people into submission?"

"It's not the same! You're doing it for good!"

"For good?!" Naruto laughed. "That's what Nagato said! He was doing it for the good of the world! It's not a justification. The ends rarely justify the means, Rias."

"But I know that you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Yeah, but they don't. What happens if they decide to use you in order to make me do something, to use my power for something?! Then other people will go after you and me, and the cycle will start again."

"You're strong enough to prevent that!"

"I'm not, Rias." Naruto raised his bandaged arm. "This is proof." He pointed at his eyes. "These are proof. The fact that I'm even in this dimension is proof. I've never been strong enough."

"..."

"I refuse to do what Pein did. I'll find my own way."

"...so what will you do at the summit?"

"...I don't know." Naruto walked towards his room. "I really don't know…"

* * *

**This is my first time really writing a scene like that. More will be coming, but I would appreciate some feedback**


End file.
